Permanent Stain
by bjburke
Summary: When the world of a typical teen suddenly collides with her celebrity crush, she turns the whole bands world upside down.


Permanent Stain

(When Worlds Collide)

By

Jessica L. Dorough

Dedicated to my real life Tucker and Riley.

Without you guys this wouldn't be possible.

I was sixteen, and it was the start of the fall semester of my junior year, at Winder High. I was hanging out with the few people who I considered to be my closest friends. There had been six of us at the lunch table that Friday: me; Riley, my best guy friend; Tiffany, Tara, and Alana, all whom I'd known since grade school. Then there was "the new girl", Kerstin. It seemed she had decided to learn everything there was to know about me. For the last couple of days, up until this moment, she had been following me anywhere her schedule would allow, and now she finally had me cornered long enough to talk.

"What on earth do you want?" I questioned her; after all I knew I wasn't going to shake her until I gave her the answers to the questions she was looking for. I although had a gut feeling that even after I told her, what she wanted to here, I would not be able to rid myself of her unwanted presence, be it the truth or not. Either way I figured that I might as well get this confrontation over with. Sliding down the bench of our lunch table I made room for Kerstin to sit down with the rest of us.

"You remind me of someone?" Kerstin began as we settled into our seats.

"Here we go again!" Alana was shaking her head, in her seat directly across the table from me.

My friends were used to this, and I'd heard it all before. She wasn't about to tell me anything that I hadn't already heard at least once.

"Oh really who?"

"No…really it's a stupid notion."

"No it's not, come on spit it out. I want to hear the theory this time, who is it?"

"Oh forget it you'd never believe me if I told you." Kerstin was shaking her head now.

"Brad Newell or Johnathan Truman?" I ask as I leaned towards her across the table.

"Brad…Wait, how'd you guess?"

"It's not the first time I've heard that, and I highly doubt that we are related. That would be too good to be true." I laughed as I thought of the one in a billon shot that would have to be.

"Well Jess you do look like you could be their sister; the resemblance is uncanny." Riley added. "Besides, you yourself have read the rumors."

"I know, I have read them time and time again. Supposedly, they're brothers and they have family in the Angeworth area. Anyhow when's the last time you believed anything you read in the supermarket tabloids?" He just shook his head at me. "Thought so, while anyway, thanks Ri, but like I've told you time and again it's just not possible."

"Well then explain how your rents manage to afford that house you live in?" Tiffany asked.

"Why is it that every time someone thinks I look like them I become the topic of conversation?"

"You live in Angeworth Jess; no one here can afford that. Besides how many bedrooms did you say you have in that mansion anyway?"

"Seven, Tara, it's seven, each with its own bathroom. If you'd come over more often you'd know that."

"Dang girl, what does your dad do for a living?" Kerstin broke into the conversation.

"Thanks, Tara thanks a lot, now we're going to discuss my life for the rest of lunch." I turned back to Kerstin. "He works for a low budget production company. Everything goes straight to television or DVD; I couldn't even tell you any of the actors he works with."

"And your mom?" Kerstin was pushing for more.

"Stays at home, sees to the running of the house. She prefers it that way I guess."

"You do know I envy you right?"

"You tell me every day Alana."

"Kerstin you have got to meet her parents."

"Why?"

"Her mom is the coolest; she looks like she just stepped off the runway. She looks so perfect all the time."

"You may be right on that Tiff, but she still has her queer quirks. Every time I turn on Small Town Boys or Sync Stream she yells at me to turn it up not off. Oh and don't try watching any of the older movies in the house, particularly anything made in the eighties, it's completely out of the question as far as she's concerned."

"And your dad?"

"Sorry Jess, but if he was thirty years younger and single, I'd marry him myself."

"Cute Tara, what are you going to do invent time travel? When you come back with a husband and a car, just remember, the Corvette is mine. Really come on though, YUCK!"

"I bet he broke a few hearts when he was younger."

"You're probably right on that one."

"So what's he like?"

"Dad, well…he's really…over protective for one. Just ask Riley."

Kerstin shifted her head so she was face to face with Riley.

"It's true, I tried to date Jenn once, Jess's twin sister," he motioned toward the table where Jenn was sitting not far from us. "Let me tell you I didn't even make it in the door before he put he put an end to it. He's never looked at me the same since. He scowls at me every time I walk through the door now, to hang out with Jess."

"Exactly I even tried to ask him about it once. He just clams up and won't talk to me. It's the same way with Jenn and Jamie, my older sister; he ignores them when they ask as well. We've all just sort of stopped bringing up the topic around him. But if Mom and Thomas would bring it up he'd answer them, though he checks to make sure none of us girls are within earshot first. It's like there in on some really big secret they are trying to keep from the rest of us."

"So how'd your parents meet?"

"They claim they grew up together, though I think there's a lot more to it than that. I mean how many times does a girl fall for the boy next door, honestly. But, they're not going to tell me the truth any time soon."

"Now I've seen both your sisters, around school, but who's Thomas?"

"He's my older brother Kerstin."

"He should be in one of those boy bands she keeps listening to non-stop. You never did ask him out for me, why?"

"Tara, I told you, he's a freak. I see less of him now than I did when he graduated two years ago. He's always in his room or reading a book, barely says anything to me or the rest of the family just keeps texting whoever it is he's texting. For someone who is so quiet all the time, he's awfully popular, though I've never actually seen any of his friends. But if you are that interested here text him and ask him out yourself." I slid my phone across the table. "Though I doubt he'll answer you, especially since you're using my phone."

Tara looked at my phone then slid it back.

"Was he always like that?"

"Only since that wonderful Christmas his senior year."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right you've never seen her room."

"And why's that so important?"

"Well besides being huge."

"It's not that big Tiff, my parents is a lot bigger."

"It's like six times the size of mine."

"And wallpapered in Tucker David Davenport." Alana chimed in.

"Hey not fair!"

"But it's true."

"Fine you got me, on my Tuckeritis, there. But let's leave the Small Town Boys out of it today."

"Ha ha ha funny Jess, but with you around that's impossible. Heaven forbid they would get anywhere near this town. You'd up and run off with them."

"Damn right! That may be the only cure for my Tuckeritis."

"What!?!"

"Sorry, Kerstin, it's my bad. Jess has never been able to shake her obsession with Tucker; or the Small Town Boys for that matter. A while back I started referring to it as Tuckeritis, the only sickness…"

I didn't let Riley get any farther before I finished his sentence for him. "I can't shake, and it stuck. That's what all my friends refer to it as, Jenn even calls it that. Riley, really why did you ever start that?" I just shook my head at him, as he giggled to himself, before I continued. "Anyway two years ago Mom got me this framed photo of Tucker. It's a perfect publicity shot in a purple frame with black matting. That's not even the best part, it's signed."

"What's it say?"

"To Jess, all my love always, Tucker. Anyway when Thomas saw it he clammed right up sent a quick text to somebody and left the room. It seemed funny to me at first, but I was so thankful to Mom to really care much. It must have taken her a monstrous effort to get that photo, let alone get him to sign it. That's pretty much when Thomas stopped talking to me; he kind of phased out talking to my sisters shortly thereafter. I put that photo on my nightstand that night and it has sat there ever since. Well except for the time I moved it to my dresser, and then realized I couldn't sleep because I couldn't see his face and had to move it back in the middle of the night."

"Wow, so is your room really wallpapered with his photos?"

"Not completely, I do have some other photos mixed in. Mom doesn't help any though she keeps giving me new ones at least once a week. I swear every time she comes across one she clips it out for me. I might have to laminate them to the floor if she keeps it up."

My cell phone interrupted us. I was receiving a text message.

"Small Town Boys?"

"Of course, what else would my ringtone be? Sorry about that, its just Jenn she wanted to know if I was tagging along to the library after school." I tapped in my reply; probably not, I would see her later at home.

"Are you sure your twins?"

"We're not identical if that's what you mean, but yeah I'm sure though I must admit even though she is my best friend, we are complete opposites. You've seen her, miniskirts, high heels, so not for me. I think I'm going to stick with my comfy jeans and broken in t-shirts. That and I think I'll leave the popular crowd to her as well. I'm much happier over here with my fellow mundane folk, it's not like we fit in anywhere else anyway."

And it was true; we didn't fit into any of the normal factions found at our high school, or any high school for that matter.

"Well look who's headed this way, it's the town harlot." Riley said rather loudly. He was staring across the room at my older sister Jamie, who had just come through the lunch line.

"Riley, she'll hear you." I whispered.

"Yeah right, like she can't hear the rest of them."

"True. But I'm the one that deals with what comes out of your mouth when I get home."

You could hear all the guys around us literally coughing up words for my older sister as she walked past them.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Tramp."

"Easy."

It continued until she made it to her seat on the other side of the cafeteria.

"What's up with that?"

"Oh you mean that scheming, conniving, obtrusive wench some people refer to as my older sister. Take the way she's dressed, I will guarantee you that she didn't leave the house dressed like that. She keeps an entirely separate wardrobe in her locker here at school. Mom and Dad would never allow that. If they even suspected that she owned that for clothing; I can guarantee it would be donated faster than she could bat those eyelashes."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, it's getting so bad that I'm waiting for Hugh Heffner to call and ask her and her bleached blonde hair to move into the Playboy Mansion."

"Jess, come on she's your sister."

"Yeah and she's practically dated virtually every guy in this town. If what she's doing can even be considered dating."

"She can't really be that bad. Can she?"

"I swear she has no respect for herself at all. It doesn't matter who it is, as long as they're male, they're fair game to her. She even stole Jenn's boyfriend a few months back."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Well let me put it this way, she's part of the reason I don't really date, aside from my overprotective father and well…"

"And the rest of the reason?"

"Oh, well that's another symptom of her Tuckeritis, Jess is holding Tucker to his word."

He knew me so well it was scary sometimes.

"Riley!" I shot him a threatening glance. One more word and he knew he'd get sucker punched, even if I did have to jump all the way across the lunch table to do so.

"Say do you think we could use the lake house for spring break this year?" Leave it to Riley to change the topic when he was in trouble.

"I don't know might be a possibility. I'll have to check into it and let you know."

"You guys own a lake house too?"

"Just outside Chenworth."

"Tell me that room's not wallpapered in Tucker too?"

"Nope, it's not. But it does completely remind me of Tucker, every time I step in the door." Just the thought forced me into taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I could picture and smell the whole room. "Oh and it smells so good, I can picture him sitting there waiting for me. But that's just wishful thinking or maybe even a good day dream."

"Well they say dreams do come true."

"Thanks for being positive there Kerstin. But I may need to keep dreaming, I doubt it's going to happen. I'll catch you guys later I've got to get to class." I picked up my tray and grabbed my backpack, the last thing I needed to do was be late for Algebra. A few more points subtracted from my average and I would fail the class for sure. Though little did I realize as I was walking away, just how right Kerstin was. It turns out I was about to get that one in a billion shot, that I'd been searching for.

I remember the next day like it was yesterday, like the days that would follow it they are emblazoned in my mind forever. Mom had decided to go out and run some errands, nothing to atypical for her on a Saturday, just the normal grocery store, post office, kind of thing, though I never did quite understand why she didn't give those duties to our part-time maid. I headed up to the office to check my email; it was the only computer in the house that Mom and Dad were currently allowing Internet access on, I guess that they wanted to control the information that we were seeing. As I set down at the computer I noticed that Mom had not logged out of her account. This was highly unusual for Mom as she was so anal retentive about logging out, one of those people that would snap the computer shut the second you walked into the room so that you couldn't see what was on the screen. Dad told us that she got this habit from working like she did before they got married, though we were never told exactly what it was she had done.

I was simply going to do the polite thing and log her out and log into my account when a message caught my eye. I couldn't believe who the email was from, Brad Newell; there was no way it was the same one I was thinking of. What would a member of Small Town Boys possibly be emailing my mother for? It had to be some kind of weird coincidence, some other Brad Newell; it was a common enough name there had to be more than one didn't there. But then again that username matched his verified Twitter account perfectly. I went back and forth in my head for what seemed like an eternity, do I dare or don't I, before clicking on the email to read it. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I just couldn't help myself I had to know.

When the email opened I was shocked to find that I had been more correct then I ever could have ever imagined. I couldn't believe what I was reading right there on the screen in black and white was:

Mom,

How have things been at home? It seems like forever since I have been back. Come to think of it, it's been almost eleven years since we have actually been home. I can't believe how time flies when you are living this lifestyle, LA one day New York City the next. You were so right about it Mom, there is so little time and so much that needs to be done.

I was hoping that you and Dad might be able to make the concert in Orlando in three weeks. It's the last one of the tour before the guys and I head back to the lake house where we are planning on staying for the Holidays like usual. Please let me know if you can make it and I will gladly have them hold you VIP Tickets at the window. How is everyone at home? Jess and Jenn, Jamie, and Thomas?

Tom hasn't called me in weeks and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok with you guys. I wonder what's keeping him so busy, has he decided on a college yet? Hope to hear from you soon. I love you!

Your Son,

Brad

I couldn't believe what I was reading; Small Town Boys had a concert in Orlando in three weeks, believe me I had their tour schedule memorized. I would beg and plead, to no avail, anytime that they got within one hundred miles of me to be allowed to go, though the answer was always no. What were the chances that another Brad Newell had a concert at the same time in the exact same place? Was this really true? Was Brad Newell my brother? There was no way that this was probable. How could my parents hide a secret that significant from us? Maybe it explained why Thomas stayed shut in his room most of the time. Was the secret really too much to bear that it was just easier for him to stay away from the rest of the family? If he was my brother then why didn't I remember him? Was it because I was so young when they were here last, eleven years was an awful long time?

I scanned through the rest of the emails and found more similar one's that Mom had replied to, I still couldn't believe it. Shaking so badly I could barely type I copied Brad's email address over to my account, still kicking myself for not realizing that his email address was that simple, logged Mom out, and began my reply.

Brad,

I know that this is coming to you from out of the blue, and probably much unexpected. I can't believe that I'm composing this email myself. I never knew that you were my older brother. Mom never told us anything about you. I trust that she had good reasons for not filling us in. I hope that you will be kind enough to call or text me on my cell sometime (510-555-6319) to let me know that you got this.

Please don't let Mom know that I found out just yet. I don't want her to know that I was snooping thorough her email, however inadvertently accidentally I was doing it. I know that I should have just logged her out and let well enough alone but your recent email to her caught my eye. I will be sure to fill her in that I know as soon as I am able to. I understand that if you don't want to contact me back, that is your decision. I would love to hear from you. Please contact me; I would love to hear about your side of the story and why this was kept a secret from me.

Your little sister,

Jess

It took me what seemed like forever to get the email out and all I could do now was to wait patiently for the answer. I hoped that he would call me; it was all I could do just to keep myself composed as reality began setting in. I didn't know though just how soon I would hear from him. I logged out of my email and was walking out of the office when my cell phone rang; I had a new text message. It was from a number that I didn't recognize.

Jess, it's Brad txt me back

Damn, with the speed of technology these days that was a lot quicker than I was prepared for. Shaking badly, and barely able to hang on to my phone, I quickly typed in a reply. Hey Brad Thx 4 texting me. Here's to hoping that my nerves didn't get the best of me.

He must have been waiting for my response, as he responded right away. So the clinging to the cell phone must be a family trait then.

That's what family's 4. Sorry about the secret we thought that it would b safer for u 2 not no.

Y's that.

This life is arduous even 4 families. We were afraid if ur friends found out that u wouldn't ever live a normal life. Since u were so young when we left we decided 2 just not remind u that u had 2 older brothers that were celbs.

2 what do u mean?

O right u don't remember

Remember what

About Johnathan

Who?

Johnathan Truman

Johnathan? The Johnathan from Sync Stream

That's the 1

Why would they hide this from me?

Again, sorry we thought that it would b safer if u didn't remember

Just as I was beginning to recompose myself Jenn came into the room. "Hey Jess, who are you talking to I keep hearing your ring tone and it's kind of getting annoying. How many times can you listen to that same Small Town Boys song? You know I have that essay to do, and it's due on Monday, I really want to get it done."

"Oh well that's really embarrassing now, I guess I better change it. Anyway I'm sorry Jenn, but you are not going to believe this. I've been talking to Brad Newell!"

"Brad Newell? The Brad Newell from Small Town Boys?"

"That's the one."

"So your persistence finally paid off and you found a legit number huh?"

It was just like my sister to know that I nearly burnt out search engines on a regular basis for anything that would lead me even the most minuscule bit closer to Tucker. I know it seems a bit like I wanted to pursue the guy but, ever since I was little I had felt the strongest bond with him, almost like we were destined to be together, though I was sure we had on no account ever met that I could remember.

"Actually, sis he's the one that texted me. Would you believe that we have two older brothers?"

"What? And just what does Brad have to do with that?"

"Well he's our older brother, and so is Johnathan Truman."

Before she could respond to my statement my phone went off again.

Jess hey sorry we are busy here about 2 head out 4 sound check 4 2nites show I will txt u back when we r done

I looked at Jenn, "Great now what do I do, run and tell Mom and Dad that we know?"

"Well this forever changes things, no we can't just go tell them right now, you might get us admitted to a psych ward or something. We're not supposed to know remember, if we were they would have told us, and besides they will think we are crazy! Why don't you see if they want to come home for a visit?" She asked like it was more of a question than a statement.

"Great idea let me ask." I texted Brad back and asked if they would mind stopping in for a visit after the Orlando concert.

Instantly Jenn wanted to know how I had found out. I explained everything to her about Mom leaving her email open and finding the email from Brad. I then went back over all the text messages between Brad and me. I was hoping that he would get back to me soon.

It was about an hour and a half later when Brad finally answered my text.

Sure Jess, sounds gr8, How's about if we spend the holidays with u there? I'm sure Mom and Dad would love 2 c us.

Why don't we keep this just between us? I didn't really get Mom and Dad a gift yet and u coming home would b a great surprise.

Sounds wonderful

How long do u plan on staying?

We wouldn't need to b back on the road again until Feb

Great that will give us time 2 get 2 know each other. Do u think that Johnathan can make it?

Doubt it their tour schedule runs quite a bit different from us. But we did plan on meeting them @ the lake house right after tour starts again. We like 2 get 2gether a few times a year. Let me text him. I'll copy u so you have his number, he'll be so excited 2 find out that you finally no.

He sent me a copy of the message that he had sent to Johnathan, he was right Johnathan texted me back within the hour.

Jess?

Yes?

How are you?

Great, still trying to cope with the news.

Two more older brothers too much to handle?

That and well who you happen to be

Are you going to be ok?

Yes

Have you talked to Tucker yet?

I was so wrapped up in the fact that I had two more older brothers and who they were that the thought of how close I was now to Tucker hadn't crossed my mind until now. Also, why hadn't Jenn asked this? She knew that I was head over heels for the guy.

Tucker David Davenport?

I could barely say out loud it let alone text it.

Yep, you still have that crush on him don't you?

Wow were my brother's kept so nicely in the family loop by my mother.

Yeah

You need to talk to him, I'd give you his number if I had it but I don't. Though I'm sure you might be able to pry it out of Brad.

I can understand the fewer people that have your number the better huh?

Yeah, something like that, look we are kind of busy here can I text you later

Sure, it was nice to hear from you

Knowing that Brad was coming home for the holidays, I convinced Mom and Dad into letting me transfer in to the online program that our high school offered. I told them I wanted to graduate early because I was growing sick of all the drama that went on in school. I was certain that no one would miss me too badly, and since the semester had just started I was in luck and the school didn't make me wait until the new semester started, they let me transfer right away. Though my friends were upset with me, I knew that it was the right thing to be doing for myself. It also gave me the ability to spend more time catching up with my brothers.

I would go back and forth with Brad and Johnathan for the next three weeks via text and phone calls when Mom and Dad weren't around, and I was granted more alone time then ever so I could do my school work in peace and quiet, though to me that usually meant turning up the most recent Small Town Boys CD and loosing myself in the all too familiar five part harmony.

I so wanted to ask Brad about Tucker, after all I had had a huge crush on him for as long as I can remember, but even though Johnathan kept urging me to ask Brad to talk to him I just didn't dare, and it took all my will power to not bring him up in conversation. I didn't want to come off as one of those silly fan girls that go all harebrained and can't articulate when they are in front a celebrity and I was afraid that that is exactly what would happen when I saw him, if I didn't unintentionally squeal in his face. As it turns out I would get to talk to him soon enough though.

The night that Brad showed up, I'll never forget Jenn was right; it would change things, specifically the course of my life, forever. Brad had told me that he would call when they got close to the house. I didn't know when that would be, so I unmistakably clung to my cell phone all day, everyone seemed to think that I had cracked. Jenn kept giving me funny looks and when our parents weren't near she would lean over and whisper, "Jess, please let go of your phone. Mom and Dad are going to realize that you are up to something."

I had to give it to her she was right, but I couldn't just bring myself to let go of the phone I was so excited, that I had nearly broken it a few times holding onto it so tightly. When it finally rang, I didn't recognize the number and was wondering who it could be, soon though it would be a number that I would never forget. I answered cautiously not knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello…"

"Jess is it really you?" The voice on the other end sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. It was like I had heard it every day of my life, and if the truth were told I had.

"Yes."

"Jess this is Tucker." That's when my phone tumbled out of my hand and bounced off the comforter on my bed, as my body went limp when I nearly fainted. His voice continued to come out of the speaker as clear as the sunlight filtering into my room through the open window.

"Jess? Jessica? Honey? Are you still there?" I could hear him sighing loudly on the other end of the line. "You know Brad told me this would probably happen, and you would more than likely drop your phone. Could you please pick up the phone? Huh, please?" Was he really begging me to pick the phone back up? Why didn't he just put Brad on the line? Why was he the one calling me? I couldn't do this; I wasn't capable of talking to Tucker, by now I was so used to talking to Brad that I had almost lost that nervousness in my voice when we had an actual conversation. I had to do this it was now or never, it seemed like it took an eternity for me to get the phone back up from the bed and to my ear.

"Y…y…y…yeah…I'm still here. I was expecting Brad to call… he never said anything about you calling me." I was talking, however slowly the words were coming out, and this was good. The one man I knew I could truly love was on the other end of the phone, and I was still talking, I hadn't passed out yet, though I was breathing deeply, making sure that every breath filled my lungs completely before exhaling, this had to be a good sign.

"I begged and pleaded for him to let me call you. I physically haven't seen you in so long, since we were little kids. Believe me there have been many times when I wanted to stop in and see you again, or just turn the bus around a full one hundred and eighty degrees and come get you. And he has refused to let me do so much as text you, now that he's admitted he had your number, for the last three weeks. Do you want to talk about pure torture? I finally wrestled him to the floor this afternoon and pried your number out of him; well more like took his phone from him to get your number, and demanded that he let me call you today. Well believe you me I wasn't about to take no for an answer. Besides you wouldn't believe how he had your number stored in his phone, I still don't believe it. In fact I'm surprised I didn't find it sooner; filing it under Tucker's Wife. Anyhow, I literally sat on him until he agreed to at least let me call you and let you know that we will be there soon. In fact I'm still sitting on him now."

"What? He saved my number as your what? Wait... I don't remember ever seeing you when I was little? Well I guess that where I get it from then, huh?"

"Get what? Oh…right your so called obsession with me?"

"How do you know about that, and well I don't know if you should necessarily call it an obsession?"

"Well…. Tucker David Davenport wallpaper is a bit over the top." I could feel my jaw dropping open slowly, I was almost certain that it just might hit the floor. He seemed to know me so well already. How was this possible?

"Ok, ok, I agree but I don't refer to it as an obsession, it's more of a crush. Besides I'm sure that I'm not the only one whose room looks like this. There has to be some other fan girls out there that are just as bad if not worse than me. But we can talk about it later; I promise you that when Brad gets here I will call you back. I'm saving your number if that's ok with you?" His answer didn't really matter all that much to me I wasn't about to lose his number now that I had it and besides I had a gut feeling that talking about it would lead to one place, me admitting to his face that even though I barely knew him I had hopelessly fallen in love with him. Did I really want to go there? Yeah I'm absolutely certain that I did.

"I don't think that calling me back will be necessary, and you better keep my number; besides you already had it before I called."

"Huh?"

"Please don't ask, I'll explain later. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we will be there in about fifteen minutes." He put so much emphasis into we that I just had to ask what on earth he meant.

"We? What do you mean by we?"

"We're all coming. Brad, Nate, Sean, Adam and I. I can't wait to see you again! Hey listen as much as I don't want to quit talking to you and believe me when I say I don't in fact I feel like I could talk to you forever, I've got to go, we have a few last minute things to take care of before we arrive, can you answer me just one question before I hang up?"

"Sure Tucker, anything for you?" I was so taken by just the sound of his voice at this point that I'm certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would have agreed to just about anything he asked of me by now.

"You still have that picture of me beside your bed right?" Why would he want to know this?

"Always."

"Good keep it there. I have something to show you about it when I get there."

"What? Whoa wait a second how did you know I keep a picture of you beside my bed?" All that was coming from the other end of this conversation now was dead silence. "Tucker? Come on please tell me?" Now this was turning into absolute torture for me, he knew things about me that he should not be able to know. Who would have told him that I keep a picture of him beside my bed, and how could he have possibly known that? Brad couldn't have because he didn't know, he hadn't been home in almost eleven years, and the picture had only sat on my nightstand for the last two. Who was filling him in on this information? How much had Mom told Brad over the years and how much of that information had he passed on to the guys?

"Jess…darling...really," Darling, he called me darling; I was beginning to think that he felt something towards me, though I knew it was highly unlikely. Maybe he called everyone darling. "I want to and all but it will just have to wait until I get there. I want to explain it face to face and not over the phone. Please remember don't tell you parents that we are on the way and I will see you in about ten minutes."

As he hung up the phone I could hear Brad screaming in the background. "Tucker, come on man I know you don't want to hang up that phone but we have got to go. You can talk to her when we get there, though I'm sure you have much bigger plans. And besides you've got to get off of me."

When I heard the click of the line I nearly cried, just knowing that I had been talking to the man of my dreams, and then having him hang up the phone, it felt like half my heart was missing. That's when it dawned on me that he, Tucker David Davenport, was on his way to see me. I couldn't wait. I hung up the phone and bounded down the stairs so quickly that I nearly tripped over my own feet a few times, only finally stopping when I nearly slammed into Jenn who was trying to come up the stairs.

"Gees, Jess what do you think this is Christmas Morning? You might want to slow down a little you have about two months to wait yet, it is only October 21st. Besides if you fall down the stairs it'll be a trip to the ER you see tonight and not Brad."

"Oh hey Jenn, well it might as well be Christmas because my gift is about to get unwrapped!" I was having trouble containing the excitement in my voice.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

I looked around carefully to see that no one else was within earshot and I whispered to Jenn "There all coming, they will be here in about ten minutes. Come on we've got to find Mom and Dad. I can't let them get to the door before I do I would hate to ruin the surprise."

"Hold on a second sis, what do you mean all of them?"

"Tucker just called me; all of the guys are coming, Brad, Nate, Sean, Adam, Tucker, all of them."

"Wait…whoa... hold up just another second here, Tucker David Davenport just called you and you are still standing and able to talk. Dang sis, I guess miracles do happen! You do realize that your life will never be the same again after tonight." She kept looking at me like I was going to pass out at any second, and I was sure hoping that that didn't happen.

"You're telling me!" Little did I know just how right Jenn was and how much my life was going to change that very evening. "Come on, we have to find Mom and Dad." I turned to head farther down the stairs.

"I think they are in the living room with Jamie and Thomas let's go check." Jenn turned to follow me down the stairs.

Sure enough Mom and Dad were in the living room. They had just dropped in a movie and were about to settle in and watch it. I couldn't believe that Thomas was actually out of his room, with the family, he looked at me and gave me a knowing smile and nod; a slight giggle escaped his lips as he winked at me. Brad must have called him and let him know that I was in on the secret, so much for the last few things that had to be done. I would have to have a talk with Brad about this one later.

"Sorry, I just couldn't miss this!" He winked at me again and held up his cell phone wiggling it back and forth gently, one of the guys had called him I was certain of it now, and this was his way of letting me know he knew. Mom and Dad would have thought that he was talking about the movie. But I knew the truth, he was in on it, he knew that the guys were about to show up. Here's to hoping that he wouldn't ruin the surprise or rat me out that he knew that I knew I had two older brothers.

I glanced out the window and sure enough the guys were just pulling up in the tour bus.

"Perfect timing!" There was just a bit too much excitement in my voice, well so much for being able to contain myself.

"Jess, did you need something?" Mom was questioning me; she must be suspicious that something was up. She kept searching my face to see what I was trying to hide. Then she would glance back at Thomas, his making an appearance must have her senses on high alert.

Thankfully the entire secret would all spill out in the next few minutes, once the guys came through the door, because I was certain that I wouldn't be able to withhold this amount of enthusiasm for much longer.

"No, No Mom, nothing. Hey I'm going to go out and get some fresh air." I tried in vain to keep a calm expression as I motioned toward the front door. "I'll only be out front if you need me." I turned and headed toward the door, here was to hoping I got out it before they got to it.

I heard Dad call from behind me and I paused and turned to listen. "Ok Jess, not to long though we were going to watch this movie while dinner finishes cooking. Mom was making her pot roast tonight."

"Sounds good," well at least I knew there would be more than enough to go around, every time Mom made her pot roast there was left overs for days. "Hey I'll be back in shortly." I turned around again and headed for the door. Just as I got to the door the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be. Jess would you mind getting the door since you're on your out? Were you expecting someone Nicole?" I saw Mom shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure Dad not a problem." I giggled quietly to myself because I knew, as I opened the door, exactly who would be on the other side of it. I reached for the door handle and turned the knob. I opened it slowly, trying to prepare myself for who would be coming through. Just as I got the door open enough to see precisely who was on the other side I heard Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family come into the room behind me. Great well at least everyone would be here to see this; hopefully I didn't embarrass myself too badly.

"Jess!"

"Brad!" I threw my arms out just as he stepped through the door to hug me. He picked me up spun me around and set me back down.

"Brad, what on earth are you doing home?" Dad looked very shocked to see him.

"Oh hey pops! Jess and I got to talking and thought that it would be great if we were all together for the holidays! When she suggested we visit I asked the guys, they agreed and well here we are. Thomas, bro, how are you?" The conversation quickly trailed off as I was soon distracted once again by the already too familiar voice of my destiny.

"Jess?" It was Tucker who was through the door next. Before I knew what was happening he tripped over the door runner, that Mom was always cursing at because it never stayed in place, and fell right into me knocking me onto the floor and landing on top of me. For what seemed like an eternity we just laid there together. I could faintly hear Brad talking to Mom and Dad now in the background but the only thing that I could truly focus on was the fact that Tucker was laying on top of me, every curve of his body fitting perfectly with mine. His beautifully intoxicating scent was so invigorating that to me we were the only two people in the room.

"Hi Jess." He gave me the sweetest smile that I had ever seen.

"Hi….I love you!" I quickly covered my face with my hands as I turned beet red with embarrassment. After blurting that one directly into his face, I was relatively certain that I would never be able to face him again. The next thing that I knew he was gently prying my hands away from my face with his. His touch was causing my whole body to tingle, it felt like I'd jammed my finger in a light socket and intentionally turned on the light. As he got my hands loose I diverted my eyes and said the only thing that I could manage. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it just spilled out."

"It's ok, Jess, I love you too!" I slowly turned my face back to his and the expression of puzzlement on my face must have worried him. "Jess…what's wrong?"

"Tucker, you can't be serious we just met."

"Oh, but you can be? Jess, I have loved you since we were kids. The last time I was here you were about five or so, and I can remember telling your Dad that I was going to marry you someday. I'll never forget the look he gave me, I thought he was going to kill me right there on the spot. I kind of figured I'd never live to see fifteen."

At this point he was just leaning down to kiss me, his head slowly inclining closer to mine. I was so lost in the moment that the entire world could have imploded around us and I would have never noticed.

The next thing I was aware of was that I could hear Jamie protesting in the background, "Well, Tucker it looks like Dad just might get to kill you yet." I shifted my eyes towards her, the expression on my face made it clear that I'd had enough and I could see by the expression on her face that she was laughing to herself, of course she would be paying attention to any single guy she wasn't related to, that's the least that I could expect from my sister.

"Ehhhemmm." Dad was clearing his throat, what could possibly be so horrible that he had to interrupt us. Jamie's comment must have brought Tucker and me to his attention. "Tucker," There was a brief pause of silence like he expected Tucker to know what he was thinking, "I think you can get off of my daughter now." Dang, did he ever sound upset.

"Gees! Dad did you really have to go and ruin the moment?" I rarely ever talked to my father that way but I just couldn't help it. I was lost in Tucker's eyes and I really wanted to stay where I was.

"That's what I am here for Jess, Tucker please to get up off of her."

"Oh…Sorry sir. I guess I literally got swept up in the moment." He apologized.

Just my luck, I would find the only really cute guy on the face of the planet that would respect my father, and love me.

Tucker got to his feet. Though I have a feeling it was considerably a lot slower than my father would have liked, because I could hear him tapping his foot from across the room. "Come on Jess, let me help you up." He reached down and grabbed my hands in his and proceeded to help me to my feet as well. "I'm so sorry about that I was just very excited to see you."

"Likewise, and you know we really probably should anchor that runner better, hey why don't I show you around the house while Brad and the guys spend some time with the rest of the family? I'm sure that they have some catching up to do, and things around here have changed a bit in eleven years." I glanced over at Dad. Hopefully, he wouldn't ruin this moment for me as well. Thomas winked at me and nodded again. I was beginning to think that he was in on more of this than I was. I was half tempted to corner him just to find out how much he really knew. Thankfully, though Dad had been paying attention and decided to speak up, thus breaking me out of my wanting to wrestle my brother to the floor, or maybe even pin him to the wall trance.

"Sure Jess, I think that would be fine, Tucker just stay off of my Daughter please."

It wasn't until then that I realized Tucker had never let go of my hand. In fact he had somehow managed to interlace his fingers with mine without my consciousness noticing.

"Come on, we will start upstairs you said you wanted to see my wallpaper."

"Right sounds good..." He paused for just a second, letting the sentence hang like he was thinking about something. "Oh yeah that's right your wallpaper is posters of me…alright. Let's go."

As we headed up the stairs to my room, I realized that Tucker was still holding on to my hand, and I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to let go.

"Jess?" It was Mom calling from downstairs; I paused for a moment to listen to what she had to say. "No more than five minutes and please leave your door open."

"Awww, Mom?"

"Please Jess? If you'd like to bend the rules humor me just this once."

The fact that they were even allowing Tucker and I to go up to my room alone was a miracle in itself, they had never knowingly allowed any of us girls to have boys in our rooms heck with the exception of my brother, Thomas, they weren't even allowed up the stairs, and I wasn't about to go pressing my luck. "Fine." I sighed slightly disappointed.

"It's ok Mom, I'm headed up to my room anyway." Jamie threw me a knowing glance as she passed us on the stairs and muttered under her breath, "I'm going to kill you for being allowed to break the rule I've been trying to break for years. You better watch your back little sis."

"Oh please Jamie we all know you break the no boys rule all the time. I'm not even sure that your window locks anymore."

Thomas must have heard her threaten me because he called up the stairs, "Follow thru with that threat little sister and you will have me to deal with. Leave Jess and Tuck alone!" Seems as if Tom was already on my side, it was great to see him stepping into the older brother role and I may be able to use this to my advantage later.

Jamie sulked off on up the stairs to her room and slammed her door behind her, leaving me and Tucker standing on the stairs alone again. He pulled on my hand and motioned for me to follow. We headed the rest of the way up the stairs to my room. Just as we got to my door Tucker stopped in the hallway. It seemed as if he knew more about the house than I had assumed. "Jess?"

"Yes Tucker."

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as he leaned in to kiss me; it was the most passionate kiss I had ever felt, I was just beginning to be able to adjust to the new sensation I felt ever since he pulled my hands away from my face earlier, and then again when he grabbed my hands to help me up of the floor. This kiss sent an entirely new wave of shock through my system, nearly causing me to collapse to the floor as my knees gave out from underneath me. I felt his arm tighten around me to keep me from really falling over and he slid his other arm under my knees and scooped me up into his arms, I knew then that he truly did love me. How wrong I must have been to have second guessed him telling me he loved me just moments before, while I was pinned under him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to literally sweep you completely off your feet. I just had to finish what we started downstairs. You recall that I told your Dad that I was going to marry you someday right?" As he sat me back down he opened the door to my room and we walked in together, his arm still around me for support.

"Yes, and it's a very good thing that he didn't actually kill you, because I really like the idea of marrying you someday. Though Jamie's right it looks like he still might, so you might want to be careful. But, what does that have to do with wanting to see the pictures in my room?" I brushed the door with my foot so that it swung nearly closed, only open about an inch or so. After all Mom said to keep it open though she never said how far open, and I was always big on finding loopholes in the rules.

"Hey I'd never give up the chance to see a room wall papered with my face," he giggled, "but the reason I wanted to know if you still kept that picture of me by your bed was because I'm the one that sent it to you." Great he was trying to change the subject, was I ever going to get an answer to my question. I wanted to know why he wanted to see it so badly, what he could want with that particular picture of himself.

"What do you mean? Mom gave that to me for Christmas two years ago."

"Well yes that's true she did, but, I'm the one that sent it to her to give to you. In fact I sent you most of these pictures."

"You sent them to me, and here I thought Mom was just being nice."

"Well yes I did and yes she was, all except for the ones that you clipped out yourself, it was a fair trade after all. I keep pictures of you by my bed as well. Your Mother has been sending them to me as a way of thanking me for sending photos to you all these years. Your Mom seems to think that you never truly let me go when we left last time. Though you don't remember me much you must have subconsciously clung to me some how to keep up this apparent obsession with keeping me close." He was slowly spinning around in a circle looking at all the photos of him on my walls. "I have to tell you the truth, I've never been able to let go of you either. Just like you I have trouble sleeping if I can't see your face, thus the pictures beside the bed, the guys even get a kick out of me carrying around your picture, but I need to feel like you are near me." He walked over towards my bed which I kept pushed into the corner of my room. I liked the space wide open so that I could dance around while I listened to the guys sing on my stereo. "I assume that it will be much worse knowing that we are just a few rooms apart tonight and can't actually be together for real but we will work something out when the time comes. Come over here. Sit down beside me."

By now he was sitting on my bed, even though he had finally let go of me he was never more that an arm's length away, able to reach out and touch me at any moment. He was staring at the photo of him that I had kept on my night stand since I opened it that Christmas morning, nearly two years earlier. He reached out and grabbed the frame off of the stand.

"Do you mind?" How polite of him to ask, could this man sitting in front of me possibly just keep getting better and better.

"Oh, well no of course not. I have the real thing sitting right here next to me in my room now don't I. I guess I probably don't need that photo anymore or any of the rest of them." I gestured around the room, as I moved to sit close beside him on the edge of my bed. "They will probably have to forcibly drag me out of the room to get me to leave your side now. I don't want to lose you now that we are this close." I leaned into him just a little closer; he put his arm around me, still holding his picture in its frame, and looked me directly in the eyes. I knew right then that this is where I would be forever.

"Yes, you do need this specific photo much more than you may think. I told you on the phone that I wanted to talk to you about this very one." He had let go of me now and was turning the frame over in his hands and had begun removing the back. I guess the look on my face told him I was wondering what he was doing. "Sorry, I know this all must seem silly to you, but this frame has apparently kept its secret hidden very well."

"What do you mean? Kept its secret?" What secret could a picture frame possibly hide that was so important that he needed to show it to me now, just minutes after he had walked in the door? What was it that just couldn't wait any longer?

"Jess, I vowed to myself that the next time I saw you I would ask you to marry me." I could feel my jaw slowly dropping open. "I know that sounds farfetched and all, I didn't know how you truly felt about me until just a few minutes ago downstairs." Ok, so now his earlier question was slowly making sense, hopefully I would get an answer to my question soon as the suspense was beginning to kill me. Could he be serious, was he getting at what I think he was getting at? "I didn't know how long it would be until I saw you again. So two years ago I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to ask you so I got this frame and put my photo in it." He was pulling the back off of the frame by this point. "I bought a ring, just a simple one. Nothing to elaborate I didn't think you would like something big and fancy, you're so much more a down to earth simple kind of girl." How was it that he knew me so well? "I wrote a quick note proposing to you and giving you my cell number to call if you ever found it. I was hoping that someday you would. But this, this is even better. I'm here with you now and can ask you in person." He slid off of my bed and down to the floor on his knees. He had pulled a small pouch from the space in the back of the frame, and removed a beautiful ring from it. He was right it was a simple ring, just a small silver band with little diamonds all around it; it was perfect and just what I would have picked if I was the one picking it. He pulled out the note next and read it to me.

"Jessica, the love of my life, the only girl for me, I love you and always will. Will you marry me? Please call me with your answer. Oh, I guess that part is a little redundant, and the whole thing is maybe just a bit too traditional for me and you. Forget this." He crumpled up the paper and shot it across the room to my waste basket. "Let's try that again shall we. Jessica Leann Castleman, nothing else in the world matters to me as long as I'm with you, I promise to give you all my love always, and will you marry me?"

I could scarcely get out an answer. I couldn't believe that I had had a marriage proposal from Tucker under my nose for two whole years let alone a ring and his cell phone number, all this time. I just couldn't believe it. I opened my mouth but nothing came out and it was a good thing that I was still sitting on the bed because I felt my knees go weak again.

"Well…Jess?" He slowly got up to look me in the eyes and I stood up next to him, my knees weakly wobbling, and put my arms around his neck, half because I wanted to hold onto him, and half because if I didn't I would fall over.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that I have had this for two years. I never knew. I…I…of course Tucker I will marry you. I wouldn't want to marry anyone but you."

"Yes!!" he picked me up and spun me around, boy was I going to be dizzy today if everyone kept spinning me around. "I knew that you would say yes. I just knew it." He put me down and slid the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly, like it was always intended to be there. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Jess, are you ok?" He brushed my hair out of my face with the back of his hand, and laid it gently behind my ear.

"What…oh sorry Tucker, yes I'm fine, I just am having trouble believing all this. It's all happening so quickly. I mean I go from never having a real boyfriend to being engaged all in one day. One day! It's just a little overwhelming that's all."

"It's ok Jess, I understand if you would like to take things slower. We will have to wait two years to get married anyway, I've already waited eleven years what's two more, besides I wouldn't have been upset if you said no. I would have just waited longer and asked again."

"Tucker it's wonderful that you asked, I couldn't want anything more. Just please can we not tell my parents about this just yet please?" I said this loud enough hoping that Jamie would over hear me. I had a funny feeling she was right outside the door, being obtrusive as always.

"Whatever you want Jess, we can tell them that it is a promise ring if you like?"

"If that's what makes you happy Tucker, that's fine with me. Come on we better head back downstairs. I think we've worn out our five minutes."

He leaned in to kiss me again. This time it was just a quick peck on the lips. "I love you Jess and I always will."

"I love you too, Tucker."

We headed back downstairs just as Mom was putting dinner on the table for everyone. I guessed that the movie had long been forgotten about.

"Hey Mom, do you need any help with that?"

"No thanks. Why don't you and Tucker go enjoy sometime with the guys and catch up a bit dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Tucker, please we're Mom and Dad remember?"

"Ok Mom, Jess I think the guys went back out to the bus to get their things. Why don't you come out with me while I grab my stuff? It will give us time to talk a little more."

"Sure, Tucker, I would love that."

We headed out to the tour bus together. Just as we got there the guys were getting back off the bus with their things.

"Hey Tuck, come out to get your things?"

"Yeah Nate, and I thought I would show Jess around the bus, after all she did show me her room. Could you let Mom know that we would like to eat dinner out here? I want to spend some more alone time with Jess, we have a lot of catching up to do. Besides her pot roast smelled wonderful and I hate to miss one of the wonderful home cooked meals that she always makes. It's been so long since I last had anything home made."

"Sure Tuck not a problem."

"Thanks man!"

"Tucker what was that all about? I really don't think that Mom will let us stay out here that long. I'm not sure she trusts us alone together."

"I think she trusts us a lot more than you think, I don't think that she would have kept sending me your pictures unless she really wanted us to be together. Besides she's the one that suggested we go spend some time with the guys, it's not my fault that they decided to leave us alone." His grin was so wide that I had a slight suspicion he had planned ahead on this and that he had asked them to leave. "So what would you like to do? That whole five minutes alone in your room was just not enough time to really do anything together. We didn't even get a chance to really talk."

"Well Tuck," I used the nickname that the guys were always using, only I threw in a little bit of sarcasm to let him know that he was in trouble with me. "You kind of dominated that conversation by proposing to me, now didn't you?"

"Well yes, I guess I did. But you have to admit that you wouldn't really go back and change that conversation now if you could. Would you?" He pulled me up against his chest and held me so closely as he gazed down into my eyes that I knew he already knew the answer to this question.

"Well, Mr. Davenport you are absolutely correct on that, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Ok then, Mrs. Davenport," I blushed and turned my face away from his as he said it. "What do you say to watching a movie with me?" He let go of me and moved over to open the cabinet above the television, it amazed me just how much the guys had managed to cram into such a confined area. "Why don't you take your pick we have a lot to choose from?"

"I think that it would be much more fun for me if you picked." I turned up my bottom lip in hopes that a little pouting would go a long way.

"Hun, you know you really don't have to do that. I'd do anything or go anywhere for you all you have to do is ask." He turned back to the movies. "How about this one? It kind of reminds me of your parents, I swear it's like the stars in this movie could be your parents just a few years younger." He was holding up romance about a teen who meets the love of her life while on vacation with her parents for the summer. I was trying to hold back a laugh after all what would five guys need with a movie that was obviously a chick flick.

"Sounds good to me. I don't think that I have ever seen that one. Mom has this thing against movies from the eighties."

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"I don't know what's going on there but something always seems fishy about her attitude towards them. I guess it won't hurt to watch one with you, as she's not out here to complain about it." He put the movie into the DVD player and pressed the start button. As the opening credits began to roll on the screen I was shocked at what I was seeing. "Tucker, I think those are my parents."

"What do you mean Jess, I thought that your parents grew up together in the same neighborhood?"

"That's what I thought too, do you have the DVD case. I want to see what the names of the actors are." He handed me the case that the movie had come in. Sure enough written right there in literal black and white on the reverse side of the case were my parents' names. 'That Sweet Summer' staring Nicole Newell and Jameson Castleman. "Uh….Tucker, they are my parents."

"Jess, are you sure?"

"Tucker it's written right here in black and white. I'm positive."

"You know I've looked at the back of that case time and again and it never dawned on me that they really were your parents. I've only ever known them as Mom and Dad; I thought that the last names of the stars in the movie were just coincidence. Did they ever tell you that Brad took your Mom's maiden name when we started the band; he thought that it would be easier on you and your sister to keep the lime light from finding you. Johnathan did the same thing, except he uses your Grandfathers first name."

"So you mean that my brothers are really Castleman's as well?" I was still turning over the DVD case in my hands and began flipping through all the papers inside.

"Yes, Hun they are and they paid a lot of money to Keep that part of their lives buried so it wouldn't affect you. You know your parents can't be more than eighteen or so when this movie was filmed."

"You're right Tucker they weren't. Have you ever taken a really good look at this DVD case?"

"No why?"

"Because Mom left a note for Brad in here, it was stuck in the front cover between the case and the insert, here take a look." I handed him the note and gave him a few moments to read it:

My Darling Son,

It's time that you knew the truth; I wanted to show you how your father and I truly met. I was only seventeen and your dad twenty when we met on the set while filming this movie. You were conceived during production, when your father found out that I was pregnant we got married right away. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but there was no other safe way of telling you the truth without letting the rest of the family in on it and I'm not sure that your father and I are ready to do that just yet. I trust that you will share this with Johnathan when you feel that he is ready to know the truth, and also that you will keep this to yourselves at least until we feel that your younger brother and sisters are old enough and can handle the truth themselves.

I love you dearly,

Mom

"I can't believe that Mom and Dad would keep something like this from us."

"I can't believe that Brad never said anything to me about this, I guess it's because he knows I'd never hide the truth from you. Well… almost never."

He put his arm around me and held me closer to him.

"I know this must be a lot to take in for you all in one day, first I show up, then propose to you and now you find out the truth about your parents. You must be so overwhelmed right now." He was rubbing his hand up and down my arm, trying to comfort me, I just sat there with a stunned look on my face.

I was shaken back to reality when we were interrupted by a knock on the bus door. Tucker turned the volume down on the TV and got up to answer the door, I couldn't imagine who would be knocking, and the guys would just come right in.

"Oh hey Tucker, Mom sent me out with dinner for you and Jessi," I cringed as I heard her call me Jessi, I hated that nickname, she loved to use it as a way to belittle me. Tucker just looked at me and giggled. "And I just wanted to see if you wanted some company, maybe I could join you out here alone?" I could tell without even moving from the couch, with just the way she put emphasis into her words, and the whole calling me Jessi, that it was Jamie who had come outside; to check on us. My guess was that she had volunteered herself for the duty of bringing out dinner just so that she could flirt with Tucker. That's just like my sister trying to steal my man, though she wouldn't have known that he was mine unless she'd been eves dropping outside my door when he proposed.

"Thank you for bringing out our dinner, Jamie, however Jess," I smiled as I heard him correct her, amazed at how well he knew me already, "and I are enjoying a movie out here by ourselves, so seeing as that I am already very much spoken for, maybe you could join us some other time." I heard the door close, so I leaned over to look out the bus window and watched Jamie as she sulked back toward the house. Tucker came to sit beside me and handed me a dinner plate. "I'm sorry about that, but she was coming on to me. I had to let her down, I hope that it was gentle enough."

"Sweetheart for her that may have been to gentle. That's classic for my sister to do something like that, Jenn brought a guy home last year and Jamie had him in bed that night." I spoke in between bites.

His jaw slowly dropped open, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so Jamie seems to always want what we have. I can't believe she didn't try to come on to you sooner, and if she calls me Jessi one more time, I'm going to flip out; when anyone calls me that it just feels so wrong."

"That's ok sweetheart and I know why you dislike it so much, because it's what I used to call you when you were little. But, I'm back now and I'm all yours and only yours, Jessi." For some reason his calling me Jessi didn't faze me, it felt like a warm memory flooding back into my mind. From that point on he would call me that whenever we were together. He reached over to take the plate of food from me, though I had only managed to get a few bites of food into my mouth in between sentences, and set both mine and his completely untouched plate, down on the counter. He crossed back over the miniscule distance between the couch and the kitchenette in the bus, and bent over to kiss me, as he kissed me he swept me up into his arms and carried me to his bunk. The last thing I acutely remember was smiling as I caught a glimpse of all the photos of me on the ceiling and walls of his bunk noting to myself that it was exactly like mine, only in reverse. As his lips pressed down over mine I was overcome with such a shockwave of euphoria, I felt like I was soaring with my head in the clouds. I only remember some details of that night, like refusing to let him leave my side, or letting the littlest things come between us. I remember wanting him and only him so badly that we threw all caution to the wind that night with reckless abandon. I had spent so much of that night, high on the ecstasy of Tucker, that the next thing I remember it was morning.

When I woke up not realizing where I was, I must have startled myself and I sat up so suddenly, nearly knocking my head off the bottom of the bunk above us, that my reaction terrified Tucker.

"Jessi, sweetheart are you ok?" There was a worried expression on his face. He reached over and put his hand on my back, and started to rub it gently.

"Tucker oh my god you're really here, I thought yesterday was all a dream and, why wouldn't I be ok? Why are you so worried?"

"Do you realize what we did last night?"

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream either." I laid back down and curled in next to him.

"I can't believe that I let things go that far this soon. I'm so sorry we should have never done that until after we were married. I feel like I have let you down." He turned his face away from me.

"Down is definitely the wrong direction for how you make me feel. Tucker you have nothing to apologize for, last night was wonderful. In fact I could do it again, and again, and again, as long as it's with you, I don't really care about when or where, you're mine and I'm yours and that's all that matters to me. Nothing bad can come of it, I promise. Just don't let my Father find out, he might actually follow through with that threat to kill you. If he does that I don't think I will ever be able to find anything comparable to the way that I felt last night, in all truthfulness I know I never will. Besides I would have to stay single forever, I'd never find anyone else as fit to marry as you." I slid in as close as I could get to him, and wrapped my arm tightly around his chest, propping my head up with the other one, and he slowly began to turn his face back to mine.

"Do you really mean that?" He still sounded slightly upset. It was almost as if he was peeved with himself.

"Of course I do, last night there was no more you and me there was just us, and if I could live with that feeling forever I would." I raised myself up so that I could kiss him. I really just wanted to lie there forever, in that tiny bunk on a stinky tour bus, that had been very well broken in by five wonderful guys into a true bachelor's pad, where I was truly happy.

That's when reality caught up with me. "Tucker, what time is it?"

Tucker checked his watch. "Almost eight, why?"

We both came to the realization at the same time, as his train of thought caught up with mine, he nearly knocked me into the wall as he sat up, "Your mom!" Damn, it was going to take a lot to get used to sleeping in such a small space.

"She'll be downstairs soon you know." I reminded him.

"It's a good thing it's Saturday, we could always count on her to have breakfast on the table by eight thirty. Has that changed in the last eleven years?"

"I guess now's too late to have hoped that it would have. Well I guess I better try to sneak back into my room before she gets around, and hollers that breakfast is on the table." He looked a little disappointed that I was planning on leaving him even for the smallest amount of time.

"I suppose I should get back upstairs to Brad's room as well. That's where the guys were sleeping last night, and will at least until we get the sleeping arrangements worked out." He threw back the covers and slid off the bunk. It was the first time that I'd gotten a really good look at him, his body glistening, with the sweat that we'd generated between us the night before, as he stood in the sunlight filtering through the bus window. I couldn't help but stare at him, my attention captivated by his appearance, my fingers wanting to reach out and touch every inch.

"We'd better get dressed and get back in there Dad's bound to be waiting as well." He said breaking into my trance over just how gorgeous he truly was.

I slowly slid off the bunk behind him, that's when I noticed we weren't alone outside the house, "Umm…dear their not the only ones."

I grabbed Tucker gently by the waist, finally having the feel of his bare skin under my hands made me want to crawl back into that bunk dragging him behind me and keep him there all day. I gently turned him to face the bus windows so that he could see what I was seeing.

Thank God for the limo black tinting that covered the outside of the bus windows along with the previous year's tour logo, from inside it was like looking through a one way mirror, you could see out but not in. As there sat Thomas and Brad on the steps of the front porch waiting for us, starring so intently at the bus that I was nearly certain that they could see through all the impossibly dark layers of tinting, right through to me and Tucker standing there, him still half dressed, me only wearing the sheet from his bunk.

"Guess they realized that we never came back in last night. How long do you think they have been sitting out there?" He pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his head; I was quickly learning that the guys wore them almost constantly when going out in public and not trying to make a spectacle of it, and they'd been with me less than twenty-four hours. It was like they wanted to be incognito when not on tour, and who could blame them, soon enough I would want to stay out of the limelight as much as possible too.

"Who knows? It wouldn't shock me if they have been sitting there most of the night."

"You really think so?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. I guess it's time we face the music, or musician in this case."

"Are you sure you're ready to face your brothers Mrs. Davenport?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, as I finished tying my shoes. "Tuck…I'm not your Mrs. yet."

"You are to me, Jessi you became my wife the minute I put that ring on your finger. Besides your brother has apparently called you that since you got your cell phone." I'd almost forgotten about the ring on my finger. I glanced down at my hand and sure enough there it was in all its sparkling glory, glistening in the light.

"One quick question before we go face the Welcoming Committee. Are you sure you don't want to tell your parents we're engaged, Brad and Thomas already know."

I slinked down on the couch. "Tuck how could you; I thought we agreed not to say anything."

"Jessi, I asked them before I asked you, before I sent you that picture in fact. I needed to know that it was ok with your family that I proposed. I knew I couldn't ask your Dad not just yet anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't understand the desperate burning desire in my heart for asking you now and that he would want us to wait until you were at least eighteen."

"More like thirty." I mumbled.

"So you see my point, I couldn't convince myself to wait any longer, believe me I've tried, and if he made me wait that long I might have had to resort to coming here by myself and kidnapping you. I decided that it would be better to ask your brothers, don't worry they both gave their blessing, I even called Johnathan and he agreed, best part is they all promised not to tell. I'll bet that's part of the reason their sitting out there right now. I'd bet they want to know if I've asked you yet."

"Wait a second kidnapping me was an option? That might have been interesting." I got up off the couch and put my arms around him.

"Jessi, darling it wouldn't have been that easy."

"Oh yeah, I think it would have. You would have only had to show up, and ask me to run away with you. All you would have had to do was say 'Come with me?' "

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, now take me, hold me hostage. I'll be your captive any day, run away with me and let's get out of here. All I've ever wanted is you."

"I'm sure your brothers won't let us do that, besides I can't drive this thing, and we bought our driver plane tickets home for the duration of our stay here, and also your parents would be able to find me way too easily. Come along Sweetheart it's time to face your brothers." He guided me by the hand as he pulled me off the bus and towards the porch where Brad and Thomas were still waiting for us.

"Good Morning you two! How did you sleep last night Jess?"

"Wonderful Brad, thank you for asking."

"Well…did you…"

Oh this was embarrassing could Thomas possibly know that I had given up the one gift that only Tucker could have received from me, my virginity. I held my breath and tried not to make eye contact with him, as Tucker spoke.

"Yes Thomas we're engaged, I've asked her to marry me and she said yes." Oh thank the Lord he only wanted to know if Tucker had proposed. I let out a sigh of relief, and held out my hand so that they could see my engagement ring.

"Jess, it's perfect and it's so you. What are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I was hoping to be able to avoid that conversation for a while yet. But, for now if the topic comes up or they notice the ring, we're planning on saying that it's a promise ring. I don't want to increase the friction between Dad and Tucker right now. Speaking of Mom and Dad what are the chances of us sneaking back in before they get up?"

"Oh don't worry about that we told them you two got up early to go out to breakfast. They are waiting inside to talk to everyone. My guess, and I'm guessing by the way Jamie has been acting, we had to pry her off Adam this morning and Sean last night; is that they want to set some ground rules for our stay. They asked everyone to meet in the living room when you two got back. I'm heading in now that you guys are awake." Brad stood up and turned around to head in.

"We didn't have the guts to tell them that you two never came back in after dinner last night." So Thomas was paying attention.

"Thanks, Tom that was thoughtful of you. We kind of threw ourselves an engagement party last night."

It was at that moment that Brad must have realized exactly what had happened on the bus the night before, because he spun on Tucker so quickly that it made me cringe into Tucker's side with fear. I pulled him closer to me trying desperately to protect him from my brother.

Brad was screaming at him, "I can't believe you would do that! You promised me, us," he motioned toward Thomas, "that that wouldn't happen yet."

He was right up in Tucker's face now. I had to act fast before someone got hurt.

"I seduced him. It was all my idea, he wanted to wait but I kept pushing, I knew he would cave in eventually and I would get what I wanted, what I knew I had to have while he's here with me. It was the one thing I knew I could never live without experiencing. Trust me it took some doing but I won out last night, and well you're a guy you know what happens when those particular urges take over."

"Tucker is this true?" He was trying to move forward but Thomas was now holding him back.

Tucker glanced down at me, saw the pleading expression on my face and nodded towards Brad. "Turns out your little sister here is very good at persuading people to get what she wants, in all truth she may even be better at it than we are. The fact that I love her as much as I do didn't help any either, I caved in and broke my promise to you that I wouldn't cross that line with her until she married me, Brad, that I will apologize for, however for losing my virginity to your sister I will not. That gift is one that she accepted willingly and graciously, also giving the same to me in return and for that I will always be grateful."

He was nearly yelling at Brad now. Though I found it something odd to almost be screaming about I thought it best to interrupt them before this got any worse.

"Boys we better get inside Mom and Dad are waiting for us." I grabbed a hold of Tucker's hand and headed for the door. Just as I got there Thomas, who had now let go of Brad reached out and grabbed my other hand.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute before we go in?" His eyes were pleading with mine.

I glanced up at Tucker and he nodded, decisions that could potentially affect both of us would be made together from now on, as of last night we were one. "I'll be right inside if you need me. I promise I will never be far from you."

"Sure Thomas, that's fine." We headed for the wooden porch swing, I loved to swing on while I was listening to my now fiancé sing with the rest of the guys, when I was younger and wish that Tucker would come sweep me off my feet.

"I'm sorry to pull you aside like this but after hearing the conversation, well ok near argument between Brad and Tuck, though I still can't believe that they were arguing over that. I just needed to make sure that you are ok. That's an awful large step to take in your relationship and yet you seem to have amazingly skipped the whole dating thing all together. I just need to know that things aren't moving too fast for you. After all in the last twenty four hours you have gone from being my baby sister to an engaged woman."

He put his arm over my shoulders and I rested my head against his arm.

"When did you suddenly become the perfect older brother I've always wanted?"

"When Tucker Davenport walked back through the front door, I realized I wouldn't be able to keep you and him apart forever. I'm just trying to protect you, you'll always be my little sister and I want what's best for you. Besides if I have to entrust my sister to another man, I'm glad it's him."

"I know you are, but, even though this seems all overwhelming even to me, I couldn't be better. I feel great, euphoric almost. I couldn't be happier. I have no regrets about the last twenty four hours, and I am certain that I will have no regrets going forward." I sat up again and leaned forward on the swing.

"Well then little sister, I'm going to trust you here in regards to this. Even though, I've only seen you and Tuck together for this very short amount of time, I've already realized that you are never going to do any better. I bet you don't realize just how he looks at you, and you at him, it's like you are the only two people in the world at that exact moment. I haven't seen you so happy since he was here last, you were only just a little girl, but I could tell that you were attached to him in a way that at that time I could only imagine myself. In fact I hope that I'm just as lucky in love as you and Tuck. I wish you only the best, and like I told Tuck already I will support you two however this relationship plays out, I will always be here for you. But you know I thought for sure that you would have found that ring a lot sooner."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, someone here had to, though Mom and Dad didn't, we didn't dare tell them and we didn't need you running off and telling your friends and having them think you were crazy, at least not until Tucker could get here to be with you. I had to promise him that I wouldn't tell you it was there either, I didn't think that he was serious about it until that photo showed up for Christmas."

"That's why you left the room?"

"Yes, and it's part of the reason I simply avoided you, and for that I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have. I just want you to know that I only did that because it killed me to watch you searching for a way to get even the slightest bit closer to him, and knowing that I knew just how close you were the whole time and couldn't tell you the truth. You know he called and texted me almost every day wanting to know all the details of your life. I told him everything I could."

"You know I kind of figured that was Mom that had been filling him in all these years."

"Nope, it was totally my doing, though I have to admit that she did send the photos to him. You know there were days when I went through a few thousand messages."

"So he was the cause of the near constant ringing?"

"Yes, and the reason I never responded to your text messages, I just forwarded them all to him. I was hoping that one day you would just pick up my phone and the secret would be out, I kept leaving it where you would find it, but you never did pick it up. If only you had I could have told you everything, instead of hiding it from you. I promised him that you would come by the truth on your own, though I did everything I could to help you figure it out."

"You're the one who left Mom's email open?"

"Yeah, that was totally me, I would have done it a lot sooner too, but she changes her password constantly. You know she would have never done that on her own, she likes to keep her past buried."

"It's not as buried as she may think, But, I guess you're right I probably would have thought that you were crazy if you just up and told me that I could simply open a picture frame or pick up your phone; and get his number. But anyway thanks, Thomas, it's nice to know that you have our back, and I'm glad that you can get to be the protective older brother I bet you always wanted to be. We better get inside though I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting to get this party started."

We headed inside, Tucker was waiting right inside the door and threw his arms around my waist the second my foot crossed the threshold.

He whispered in my ear, "I heard what he said, is everything ok?"

"Yes, darling, everything is fine. Though I must admit that I am upset about two things."

"What? I'll do anything I have to, I want to make it right."

"One that you didn't stay in touch with me, don't even try to make an excuse I know you had my number, and two that you wouldn't let him tell me."

"I'm sorry it's just that…"

"Don't apologize, I know that you were just trying to protect me, but you're here with me now and that's more that I would have ever thought possible, just promise me that you won't let it happen again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Jess, Tucker, would you care to join us in here we would like to speak with everyone for a few moments." Mom called from the other room.

"Sure Mom, we're coming."

We went in and joined the rest of the family in the living room. The guys who were whispering amongst themselves, turned to look as Tucker and I entered the room. I guessed that Brad had passed along the news of what had occurred outside.

Dad stood up to speak. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I promise this will only take a few minutes. Your Mother and I would like to set a few ground rules for the duration of the guys stay with us. Brad you and Tucker will stay in your room. Nate can stay with Thomas and Sean and Adam can have Jonathan's room. Since it is apparent that Jenn and Jess now know about Brad and Jonathan the secret is out. So that being said here are the ground rules. Boys, the same rule applies to you as applies to the girls, no girls in your case are allowed upstairs. I view you all as my sons so we are considering you as part of the family and granting you the same privileges that Brad, Jonathan, and Thomas have. That being said Jenn, Jamie, you are to respect the guys as if they are your brothers, I don't want to see you so much as bat an eye at any of them, and do you understand me."

Jamie sighed loudly and slowly shook her head back and forth. She was hoping that it would be a free party for her now that she had four single guys in the house that she wasn't related to. Dad had just ruined her party plans.

"Jess, Tucker, can you wait here your Mother and I would like to have a few words with you both privately, everyone else you are free to go."

As everyone else left the room Jenn gave me a look that said, I'm sorry and Brad and Thomas both mouthed the words "Good Luck" as they were ushered out of the room by the rest of the guys.

"Come on Nate, I'll help you get settled into my room."

I squeezed Tucker's hand tighter as they disappeared up the stairs and to the bedrooms to get settled in. We were alone in the living room with my parents.

Mom spoke first, "Jessica, we would hope that you would abide by the same rule that we set for Jenn and Jamie, but as we can see by the way you are clinging to Tucker's hand, it's already too late to ask you to treat him as your brother. Though I knew this would happen sooner or later, your father and I both have been hoping for later. Therefore we have set some rules specifically for you two to follow until tour starts again. Before we explain the rules we ask that you simply hear us out and we may be willing to negotiate on them if you feel that we are being too strict, agreed?"

Tucker and I both nodded. I rotated my hand further under his on the couch between us. I knew having to explain the ring on my finger right now was not a grand idea, so I was hoping that they simply did not notice it. It was easier to avoid the conversation, then to get trapped into explaining why I was engaged to Tucker just hours after the guys had shown up.

"You father and I have both agreed that you two should be the only ones that we discuss these rules with. We didn't want to draw attention to your relationship in front of your sisters, specifically Jamie, I would gladly include Nate, Sean, Adam, and your brothers in this but they seem to be well aware of what's going on between you. The way he looks at you scares me, it's the same way your father looks at me, the way you look back makes me afraid I'm going to lose my daughter sooner than I would like."

"We would like you to know that we are allowing Tucker to stay with Brad because it's closer to your room Jess. We thought that you two would like to remain as close as possible at night. In respect of everyone else in the house, Tucker, you will be allowed upstairs however you are to stay out of Jess's room and Jess you are to stay out of Brad's unless someone else is there with you. Tucker, Jessica, please try to understand that we are asking this of you not because we don't love you, but because we do. We don't want anything to compromise what we already believe could be a relationship capable of lasting a lifetime. As we get to know your relationship better, and you earn our trust, we will ease up on the rules and reconsider. We'd like to try our way for a week or so and if all goes well we can give you two a little more freedom. Any questions?"

"I'm ok with it as long as Jessi is." Tucker looked at me and I saw he could read the disappointment in my face. I was hoping my parents didn't notice it as well, he felt the same way that I did, now that we were whole again, we couldn't bear to be very far apart now, it would feel like someone had torn us in two parts. I nodded in silent agreement as I saw the expression on his face change from matching mine to a sly smile. His brain was at work, what was he up to?

"Well then I guess that settles that. We'll reconsider the rules again in a week if all goes well. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well Dad, we were going to see what the guys are planning and maybe tag along." I had to get Tucker alone for a few minutes to find out what he was thinking.

"Sure why don't I go find Brad and get myself situated in his room." Tucker winked at me.

"That's sounds ok, I wanted to take a few minutes and grab a quick shower anyway. We were up so late talking last night that I fell asleep as soon as I made it to my bed. I didn't even manage to change before we headed out to breakfast." Best to have a good reason why I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Too bad the shear thought of breakfast reminded me that I hadn't had any yet.

Tucker still held my hand as we left the room and headed for the stairs. "Do you really need to take that shower?"

"Well, seeing as we turned the entire bus into a sauna last night, and my hair feels a little sticky, I really would like to. Why did you have something else in mind?"

"Well for starters as I see it Brad and Thomas owe us breakfast. But its ok you should get a shower, would you mind if I join you so that we can talk?"

"Tuck sweetheart that might not be a very good idea in the house."

"Then I'll just sit in the bathroom doorway and we can talk, ok?"

"Sure sounds good, though I would prefer it the other way."

"Yes, so would I but you are right it's not a very smart thing to push the limits your parents just set for us."

"I know. So do you mind telling me just what was going through your mind downstairs, I could tell you were thinking about something, and apparently liking whatever idea it was you came up with."

"I'll tell you about it while you get your shower promise."

Tucker leaned against the door frame while I took a shower. I really wanted to reach out and drag him in with me, but I knew better, right now we were pushing the rules as is.

"So about your parent's rules."

"Yes dear?"

"Well you know how they said we're not supposed to be alone in the same room together."

"Yeah, and I wish they knew that it was already too late for that."

I focused on taking my shower, when a few minutes later Tucker spoke up again.

"Yeah maybe they should have spoken up sooner. But they didn't say anything about the tour bus. I think that if we can get the guys to agree to help us, we may be able to spend the nights together out there."

I shoved the shower curtain aside just enough so that I could stick my face out dripping wet hair and all. "I love you. You're brilliant. But we're going to have to talk to the guys. Would you mind handing me a towel so that we can go look for them?"

"Darling that won't be necessary."

"Why?"

He handed me the towel and I heard the door to the bathroom latch as he pushed it the rest of the way closed when he came in. "Because they are all sitting in your room waiting for us. I asked them to come in when Brad walked passed, besides we're not supposed to be alone together remember."

"So he's forgiven you for last night?"

"Will you?"

I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. "What do I need to forgive you for, you've done nothing wrong."

"So you're really ok with what happened between us?"

"Of course, I'm fine, never been better." I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. "But there is one problem."

"What?'

"How am I supposed to get dressed with the guys in my room?"

"Taken care of." He reached around me and handed me clothes that he had brought in with him. "I hope you don't mind I asked Jenn to pick you out a few things to wear. I kind of figured you didn't want to walk past everyone in a towel. Though I must admit Jenn was not too thrilled with the selection of clothing you have, she complained about your wardrobe the entire time. I think I'll just pick them myself from now on, save me the horror of having to listen to that again."

"Sorry dear, I could have warned you, in fact even though I love her opinion when it comes to fashion I try to avoid it for that very reason. Just please tell me she didn't dig out one of the only two skirts I happen to own."

"Nope you're safe I insisted on jeans and a tee-shirt, you might want them when you hear what the guys have planned. I'll let you get dressed, and meet you out in your room when you're ready." He kissed me lightly and left the room.

I hurried to get dress and fix my hair, so I could go be with Tucker again. Even the shortest time away from him was already beginning to feel like agony to me. The guys were waiting for me in my room just as Tucker had said.

"So I hear we have a problem."

"I wouldn't call it a problem Brad, just a total inconvenience." I went to sit next to Tucker who was on my bed, lounging there like he was perfectly comfortable as if he was at home. "Mom and Dad don't want us alone together."

"And we can't bear to be apart for any extended amount of time." Tucker finished what I was about to say. Less than twenty-four hours together and we were already so in sync with each other, it was like we had never been apart.

"And you want us to help you out?"

"Please, I don't want to have to be without him."

"And I won't be without her, not now that it's taken me so long to get her back."

"Ok…ok…we'll help you out, but if we get caught it was all your idea, got it."

"Thanks Adam, in fact thank you all."

"Well after Brad explained what happened between you two last night, we knew we had to do something. Jess you have always been a little sister to all of us." Tucker shot Sean a dirty look. "Ok well most of us, and we don't want to see you unhappy."

"So anything we can do to help you can count us in."

"Sean, Nate, thank you I know it seems as if we're asking a lot from you but I truly love Jessi, and we're very grateful to all of you for helping us out."

"Speaking of love, Brad and Tom got to see the ring, what about the rest of us."

"Ah Nate…." I held my hand out so that they all could see. I leaned closer to Tucker as they remarked at how beautiful it looked, particularly when it was on my finger.

"So what do you guys have planned for today, we kind of promised Mom and Dad that we were going with you if you would let us tag along. Besides we are both starved for breakfast, thanks to the brilliant thinking by Brad and Thomas to cover for us this morning neither Tucker nor I have eaten yet."

"It's ok you can grab something when we get to the park."

"Park?"

"We were going to tear up the theme parks today."

"Don't you guys think you'll get noticed? I thought that you guys gave your security the time off as well. It may not be a wise idea to go waltzing into a place like that, especially when it's so crowded."

"No not really, I wouldn't worry too much about it. We've come to learn that most people don't pay too much attention to what or who in this case happens to be right under their nose. If we don't make a big exploit out of it, most people won't even notice that we are there. We'll be fine. I really don't think that we'll need our body guards at all."

"So where to first then?"

"That my dear is a surprise."

We all piled into the SVU the guys had rented for the duration of their stay. I rode in the back next to Tucker the entire time. The guys were right, only a few people looked more than once at them when we were wondering through the parks, and no one had the guts to approach us and make sure that they were really seeing who they thought they were seeing. I was so amazed at the powerful disguise that these guys could make out of wearing something as simple as a hoodie and sunglasses.

I spent the next few days hanging out and catching up with the guys, in between homework assignments, which easily became an excuse for me and Tucker to find some alone time together. As long as he was helping me with my school work, Mom and Dad willingly left me alone with him in the office, under the condition that the door was left open. Though I must admit that most of the time he was more of a distraction to me than he was helpful.

It was a few days later when I was finally drug back into reality by my ringing cell phone. Riley called me early that morning, needless to say I had completely forgotten what day it was. Since the guys had arrived I'd lost track of time completely.

"We still on for tonight girl?" He asked when I answered the phone.

"Oh hey Ri, what's tonight?" I asked.

"Gees, you discover you have another brother and then when he shows up you lose all sense of time, I haven't heard from you or seen you in days. Who is this guy anyway?"

I hadn't told any of my friends anything more than I had another older brother who decided to come home for a while and that he'd brought a few friends with him. But, Ri was right I had been so focused on Tucker that I'd almost completely forgotten that my other friends even existed.

"Ri, what's tonight?" I asked again. I wasn't in the mood for explaining things to him right this instant. Specifically the fact that I'd found the only known cure for my Tuckeritis.

"Jess, its October 31st, Halloween; we always go trick-or-treating in Angeworth. Did you forget?"

"Yeah, sorry kind of distracted lately remember?"

It was true, ever since Tucker arrived I'd found it difficult to focus on anything but me and him and trying to hide just how close we were from my parents.

"Please Jess, say you'll go we can't go without you, they won't let us in unless you ask them to."

Now he was guilt tripping me. I would have to arrange for them to get in at the gate.

"Well I don't know…I…" I heard the door click open. Tucker walked in followed by Brad, they had been in the kitchen getting breakfast. I wasn't feeling so well so I had decided to skip it.

"Hey Jessi, honey, feeling any better?" He handed me a plate with a few pieces of buttered toast.

"Hang on a sec Ri, my brother just walked in." I laid the phone down on the bed and spoke to Tucker. "Yeah I guess so. Thanks. Hey listen Riley wants to keep up tradition and go trick-or-treating tonight, what do you say? Want to come?"

"Any where you're going I'm there you know that." Tucker stated.

"Yeah could be fun, we haven't done that in how many years?" Brad looked at Tucker, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll let the rest of the guys know."

Brad turned to leave and Tucker sat down beside me on the bed. I picked the phone back up and continued my conversation with Riley. "Looks like we're still on tonight Ri. I'll call down and let the guard at the gate know. You guys think you could be here around five or so?"

I looked at Tucker to make sure it was ok with him as well. He nodded and put his arms around me, we both slid back farther on the bed so he could lean on the head board and I could lean on him.

"Sure girl not a problem, so who all's going then?"

"Well… if we're keeping true to tradition; you, me, Tiff, Tara, Alana, and then my brother and his friends. So I guess that makes ten of us tonight." Tucker was running his hand through my hair still wet from the shower we had shared that morning.

"Eleven, Kerstin asked if she could come along. I can't blame her though, two hundred houses, all of which give out king size candy bars. I wouldn't pass it up either. So I guess this means I finally get to meet your 'new' brother then?"

"Guess so, I'll see you when you get here then. You still remember how to get in at the gate right?"

"Yep, and I'll pass the information on to Kerstin, she'll be over after work. See you at five then."

I hung up the phone, tossed it lightly to the end of the bed and turned to Tucker. The rest of the guys were starting to trickle into the room.

"So what are you guys going as tonight?"

"We could go as ourselves." Nate chimed in.

"Yeah that'll work." Tucker giggled. He was still running his hands through my hair. "The Small Town Boys, dressed for Halloween as The Small Town Boys."

"Yeah very funny Nate."

"I'm serious Sean, think about it for a second would you." Nate waited a few moments while the guys and I just stared at him. "We've not made an appearance here, in Angeworth, in eleven years. Who's going to remember Brad and all his bratty friends? If we tap into the concert wardrobe, it would be silly of anyone to think that we were actually who we are. Especially on a night when everyone's pretending to be someone their not."

"You know you maybe on to something there Nate. Though don't you think someone's noticed the bus parked out front by now?"

"Nah, we're too far up the hill for anyone else to come up this far. We have to go down into the main part of the development any way. No one ever intentionally comes up here."

"It was built that way on purpose, much like the lake house. Mom and Dad wanted the privacy." Brad chimed in.

"Wait the lake house? The one in Chenworth?"

"You didn't tell her Tucker?" Brad asked.

"And just when did you think I managed to find the time to do that?" Tucker asked. "Jessi does manage to keep me very occupied."

"Tell me what?" I tilted my head up to look at Tucker's face. "You know maybe we should do a little more talking and a little less…"

"Jessi, please," he cut me off. "We can do anything you want to do, you know that but, anyway, Brad bought the lake house from your parents when we left last time."

"Well I didn't buy it actually, they sort of gave it to me, and we've all been living there when we're not on the road."

I could feel my mouth drop open yet again. The guys would never ceased to surprise me.

"Wait does that mean?" I was still looking at Tucker's face.

"Yes, Jessi, it does. You have unknowingly been sharing the same room with me. Unfortunately, not at the same time though."

"So that's why no one else was allowed to redecorate but I could do whatever I wanted?" I asked.

"I wanted the room to be ours, not just mine. Though you never did change much."

"Why should I Tucker, it's always made me think of you and I like it that way. Wait Mom and Dad know?"

"We told them what rooms belong to whom, but they had nothing to do with you picking my room. That was all you."

"I remember, I walked in and it smelt so good I could almost picture you sitting there on the bed waiting for me."

"I thought so. Do you have any clue just how many times I was half tempted to do that? There were many times we pulled out just minutes before you arrived. I so wanted to tell the guys that I would catch them later, and just sit there and wait until you opened the door. Hey, you know that plaque you put on the door there?"

"Yeah, Jessica's Room."

"You know if you flip it over it says Tucker's Pad."

"What!" I was shocked.

"I've been leaving clues as to just how close you were to me for a long time now. I was hoping though that you would have noticed sooner. It was the most I could do without getting caught by your father."

"And to think I'd been using Google to try and find you, and yet here you were right under my nose this entire time." I nestled my head into his chest and turned around so I could get my arms around him. I could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Jess…Tucker…hello…can we get back to Trick-or-Treating here please." Adam was trying to get our attention.

I turned back to the guys. "Sorry."

"Ugghhh… you two really do get lost in each other quite frequently, you know. It's almost as if you are the only two people on the planet when you do that. And to think we've only been here a little over a week. Whatever are you going to do when we have to leave in February?"

"I honestly don't know Sean, but I do know one thing, we won't lose each other, not again." I laced my fingers through his and he put his arms around me again.

"Well Jess if we're going to be us for tonight, what are you going to be?"

"I could always steal Jamie's Playboy Bunny costume." I giggled. "But, I think she needs that for her party tonight, besides it's the one night of the year that Mom and Dad will actually let her get away with wearing it out of the house. I guess I could see if Jenn has something that I can borrow. What do you guys think?"

"We can't step out this door as the Small Town Boys without at least one crazed fan chasing us. What do you say? Want to play that part tonight?"

"I couldn't Adam, I thought part of the reason you guys took a break was to get away from all that."

"But it would just be you Jessi, and besides you can chase me anytime you want. I might even let you catch me tonight." Tucker pulled his arm around me tighter, and I leaned farther into him.

"I like the sound of that Tucker. I really do. Besides catching you is not really all that difficult." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "See."

"Ewwwwww." Nate gagged. "Yuck."

"But how's about we make it a few fans and a Security Officer. We'll make it a group effort. I'll text the girls and Ri and let them know that I have costumes covered."

"Jess where are you going to get that much fan gear? We don't have the crew bus with us so we don't have that much stuff. I think there might be like one box out there and it's probably ninety-eight percent crew shirts."

"You underestimate me Brad you really do. Open the bottom drawer." I pointed to my dresser. "You may have to pull hard its jammed pretty full."

He reached over from where he was sitting on my floor and yanked on my bottom dresser drawer. I'll never forget the look on his face when it popped open.

"Oh my god little sister, we could supply an entire tour with the t-shirts in this drawer alone."

"Told ya. Don't worry I've got it covered."

"All right then we're all set for tonight. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day then?"

"Mind if I tag along?" Jenn said as she came in to her room. The adjoining door was open and she could hear what we were planning.

I sat up quickly so that she wouldn't see me leaning on Tucker. We were trying to be careful around the rest of the family, we didn't need anything getting back to Mom and Dad and ruining our chances of them lifting the restrictions on our relationship, hence why all the guys were in my room.

"Today or Trick-or-treating tonight?" I asked as she popped her head in through the door.

"Both…if that's ok?" She gave a slight smile to the guys, hoping that they would say yes.

"Sure!" Sean very enthusiastically added.

I looked at Tucker and mouthed "What's with that?"

"Never mind him, he gets that way sometimes." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "Especially around her."

"So what are you guys going as? I don't want to stick out in the crowd tonight."

"Grab a shirt." I motioned towards my open dresser drawer, that Brad still had not wedged back shut.

Brad tossed a shirt from my bottom drawer towards Jenn, when she caught it and took a look at it she reacted. "You can't be serious? Besides, there is absolutely no way you'll ever get me to wear this one." She balled the shirt up and tossed it to me. I instantly realized why she'd not wanted that one, Tucker giggled as he read the "I Heart Tucker" emblazoned across the front.

"Maybe you should keep that one for tonight Jessi." I nodded okay in his direction, it wasn't like I was going to let anyone else wear that shirt anyhow.

"Afraid so, welcome to the wonderful world of crazed fan. We are chasing the guys tonight, their going as… well their going as themselves."

"Yeah like that'll work." She giggled.

"That's what I said. Someone's bound to notice it's really us." Tucker slid his hand closer to mine on the bed, and put his pinky finger over mine; we couldn't go to long without touching each other. I needed him and he needed me.

"But it'll be fun either way." Sean said.

"That it will. So who wants to do what, we have until five."

"True, we could hit the theme parks again, catch some of the rides we missed. Besides I've been dying to give these season passes Mom always sends a good work out for quite a while now."

"Sounds like a plan Brad." I was up for anything that would get me out of the house with Tucker, away from the watchful eyes of the family we could be as close as we wanted to.

"I'll let the rents know, meet you guys at the bus?"

"Sure. But we're taking the SUV Jenn. If we pull up to the park in the bus we'd cause a riot. Besides we don't really want to get noticed, remember the less we stick out the more we blend in. We'll meet you outside."

As Jenn left the room, Tucker reached over and pulled me closer again, I knew as well as he did that the guys would never tell just how close we were. The truth was up to us.

I sent a text to Ri that I had costumes covered for the night and to pass along the message. After I called the gate to let them know who would be coming in, Tucker offered up one of the few Stage Crew t-shirts they happened to have on the bus for Ri to wear, and we headed off to the parks to finish where we left off. I was hoping that it would be just as uneventful as the last time we were there. But I was dead wrong.

We arrived in the parking lot and all piled out of the SUV. The plan was to split up once we got into the park but that's not the way it worked out. As soon as we crossed the line at the ticket counter all hell broke loose. Brad had to take off his sunglasses to see, so that he could scan his pass, as we came through the ticket line, proving my earlier point when I told him that they were way to dark for the overcast day we were having, and that's when the plan drastically change.

"Oh my god!" I heard the scream come from somewhere deep in the crowd ahead of us. "It's Brad Newell!" Someone had noticed my brother, in the split second that it required for him to put his sunglasses back on.

"Oh god," Tucker pulled on my hand and quickly adjusted the hood on his sweatshirt. "Hurry up Jessi let's get away from here. If they see us all together we're going to have a pretty big problem on our hands, and we have no security to handle it right now, remember. We're on our own."

"And just whose fault is that?" I asked.

"Well..." He started to answer.

But it was too late for that, we were had, the next thing I heard was the crowd going wild and someone screaming "Small Town Boys!" After that everything happened so fast. Tucker grabbed my hand tighter and we ran from the crowd together, splitting off as the rest of the guys headed off in different directions, Jenn tagging along with Sean. We spent the entire day after that hiding out in the park, watching our backs, waiting for the next crazed fan to come around the corner.

I sighed as we finally reached the SUV hours later, completely exhausted. I was still trying to catch my breath, while Tucker was texting the rest of the guys to let them know that we'd made it out okay. "So it doesn't always work does it? Yet you're sure you want me to put you through that again tonight?"

"Well…no it's not always a perfectly laid plan. But for the most part it works. And yes you can chase me anytime you want to, though I can't quite understand why you would want to chase what you've already caught." He pulled me closer to him and was just leaning in to kiss me when we were interrupted by Jenn and the rest of the guys.

"Oh hey there you two are we were looking for you, well…when we weren't running from the crazed fans anyway. Please don't run us that hard tonight Jess."

"No worries Adam, I promise to take it easy." I reached over and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Now let's get out of here before someone notices that you're not still in there running from them." I opened the door to the SUV and pulled Tucker in behind me. "It's almost five anyway, we have to get back to house, Ri and the girls will be there soon. It will only leave us an hour to get ready."

By the time we made it back to the house Ri, Tiff, Tara and Alana, were on the front porch waiting for us.

"Hey Ri!" I bounded across the driveway towards the house, Tucker close on my heals as always.

"Hey girl. How was your day?" He said as he squeezed me in a tight bear hug, glad to see me since I'd stopped actually attending the school, and started doing my work from home.

"Don't ask, you really don't want to know what I've been up to for the last week, not to mention the last few hours."

"Oh my god, you cured your Tuckeritis……" He said as he realized who was standing next to us. I couldn't do much but smile at him as I leaned back into Tucker.

"Oh… you have yet to meet my brother, and his friends. Ri, this is Brad, my brother, Sean, Adam, Nate, and well you've already met my cure, Tucker. Guy's this is Ri, Tiff, Tara, and Alana, hey wait where's Kerstin? I thought that she would show up with you guys."

"Oh she'll be here soon, she was running a little late, some ruckus at the park this afternoon apparently."

"Oops, you know I completely forgot she worked there, remind me to apologize for that when she gets here."

"Apologize for what Jess?" Kerstin said as she came up behind me.

"The ruckus at the park this afternoon." I mumbled out slowly, through my teeth, as I shamefully turned around to face her.

"Jess what on earth did you have to do with Small Town…" She trailed off as she realized she was standing next to Nate. He just smiled and waved at her, and she looked like she might pass out and fall over at any moment.

"Have you met Nate?" I asked.

She was still speechless as she stood there staring at him, her face was so still it looked as if it had been carved out of stone.

"Hi, you must be Kerstin. I'm Nate." Nate said as he stuck out his hand, so that she could shake it. "Are we forgiven?"

She nodded slowly as she shook his hand. Her face was powder white and I still wasn't so sure that she wasn't going to pass out.

"And yet she managed to miss the bus entirely." I wondered out loud.

"Mom and Dad had it pulled around back while we were gone. She wouldn't have seen it coming up the drive." Brad said.

"No but she would have when she parked next to it." I pointed towards the bus and Kerstin's car sitting in its shadow.

"Oh, well then have you met the rest of the guys, Brad, Tucker, Adam and Sean." They all waved as Nate said their names.

"So are we about ready to get going?"

"What oh, oh yeah?" Kerstin's focus on Nate was finally broken. "So Ri, said no costumes were necessary, that you had that all taken care of."

"Yep, so if you think you can keep up that star struck expression we're good to go for tonight. Come on the stuffs inside, let's get changed."

Everyone piled into the house and I divided out the shirts. The guys headed up to Brad's room to change into their concert attire.

"We're all set." Tucker said as he came down the stairs followed by the rest of the guys. "Everyone ready."

"All set. Shall we tear Angeworth apart tonight?"

"I don't know about that, but we sure are going to run them right out of candy." Tiff chimed in.

I was surprised that the girls remained so well composed around the guys. It was good to know that I could count on my friends to not literally go all gaga on them.

We hauled in enough candy that night to fill the entire junk food cabinet on the tour bus. Tucker and I settled onto the couch as everyone else trickled out of the bus for the night.

"Are you going to let this crazed fan girl finally get her hands on you?"

"She's just going to have to beat me to it." He said as he threw his arms around me.

"So you're catching the fans now huh?"

"Only if it's you. Come on its late, let's get to bed, I'm exhausted from all that running this afternoon."

"I agree, are we staying out here again tonight?"

"Yep."

"What did the guys tell Mom and Dad?" I leaned back out of his grasp, we needed to get the story straight beforehand.

"Well, they're all headed out to a party and they told them we were tagging along. My guess is that they have decided to hit the club for a few hours. Anyway it will be really late by the time 'we' get in and they shouldn't wait up for us."

"Well then, catch me if you can." I took off towards his bunk on the bus. He caught me just as we got there and I spent the night in ecstasy again.

The guys continued to help me and Tucker sneak around for the next few weeks. We were flying just under the radar of my parents and siblings. Watching every move very carefully. My parents finally agreed to let me and Tucker be alone together as long as we kept to the common rooms of the house, and never after they called lights out. Therefore easing the pressure on the guys somewhat. Though they still helped out so that we could be alone at night.

It was only in those short weeks that my, now near perfect, world came crashing down around me. I woke one morning feeling entirely sick to my stomach, I didn't even want to get out of bed. Tucker, who had snuck me up the stairs and back into my own bed, had gone to get a shower and then came back to check on me.

"Is everything ok darling? You don't look as if you feel too well."

"I'll be ok Tucker, please don't worry about me, my stomach is just off this morning, I'm sure it will pass quickly. It has the last couple of days, it's probably just the weather settling out for the winter, that's all."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. Please go do what you have to and I'll worry about me today."

"Okay, hey listen we have meetings scheduled for most of the day. We're trying to finalize tour plans and all, get the schedule ironed out. You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Perfectly fine, I'll just be hanging out around here, catching up on my homework and with my friends. I'll be fine while you're gone, and I promise I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay darling, I'll see you tonight when I get back then. I love you."

"I love you too!"

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and left. I just sat there feeling guilty that I hadn't totally told him exactly why I suspected that I wasn't feeling well.

I was two weeks late on my period and I was scared of the truth, I didn't know how to tell Tucker. So as soon as he was gone, I threw off the covers and headed across the hall to Jamie's room. She was already gone, out the door for school by now, so she wouldn't be there to question what I was doing. I knew she had exactly what I was looking for in her bathroom. I also knew that I was the only one besides her that knew they were there, only because she had bribed me into buying them for her a few months back. Now I realized that I was very lucky I had bought the multi-pack of pregnancy tests.

I took a few from the pack that she had stashed away under her sink and return to my bathroom locking the door behind me. As I watched the pink lines appear on that first stick I thought that something had to be wrong with the stupid test, there was just no way that it could be right. I chucked it into the trash can and took another one, when that one came out the same way I just didn't want to believe it, and chucked it across the room into the trash as well. It took the third and final test stick that I had for reality to set in. Tucker had gotten me pregnant; I was going to have a baby. I was pregnant at sixteen.

The world around me slowly became a large blur, I barely remember setting the test down on the counter, before my head started spinning. The next thing I remember I was sitting on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down my face, the world around me was barely existent.

Mom came up to check on me when I didn't come down for breakfast.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"Go away Mom, I'm fine I just need some time to myself that's all." I screamed back at her through the door.

She sent Dad up a few hours later when I still hadn't come down by the time he got home for lunch.

"Jessica, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone Dad, didn't Mom tell you that I just want to be alone?" I hollered through the door.

"Well…if you need anything just let me know." He said and I heard him walk away.

Jenn came up when she got home from school. I heard Jamie come up the stairs shortly thereafter.

"Couldn't take not being popular anymore I guess?" She said loudly enough for me to here, and then slammed the door to her room.

There was a knock on the door followed by Jenn pleading with me to either come out or let her in.

"Jess, please? Can we just talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"No! I don't want to talk to anyone I just want to be left alone. Why can't you people understand that?"

"Alright but I'm coming back up here after dinner and you're going to talk to me whether you like it or not." She said as she left the room I could hear her on the steps as she headed down for dinner.

I just sat there, crying again for a while and allowing time to pass by me in a blur, I still was having trouble with reality setting in, when I heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs. I could only guess that someone had told Tucker I had locked myself in the bathroom after he left for his meetings this morning.

There was a soft knock on the door as I heard him catch a deep breath, followed by his soothing voice coming through the wood.

"Jessi, sweetheart can you please unlock the door? They told me that you've been up here since I left." He paused for a few moments, I don't know whether it was to let me think or for him to come up with the right words that would make me want to see him.

"Please Tucker, I'm not even sure that you'd want to see me right now. Not once you know the truth. I've ruined everything."

"What could possibly be that bad that you don't even want me or that makes you think that I wouldn't want you? There's no way that you've ruined everything, I'm standing here now. Please you're breaking my heart leaving me out here not knowing what's wrong. Please honey, I only want to help you however I can. Will you please tell me what's wrong? Why won't you come out?"

"I can't…" I took a slow deep breath, he'd had to know sooner or later. "You'll have to come in."

I reached up and unlocked the door. The second he heard the lock click he was through the door closing it behind him. I could only imagine that he had been holding onto the door knob the entire time. I was still curled up on the bathroom floor with tears still streaming down my face sobbing, I couldn't bring myself to tell him what was wrong and he sat down next to me. That's when he noticed the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. He reached out to pick it up, and glanced at the results.

"Is this why you wouldn't open the door for anyone else?" He held up the test he had taken off the counter and was now starring at, his face appeared as stunned as I felt.

"Yes, Tucker that's why I don't want to face anyone right now." I was still wiping the tears out of my eyes. He reached over and took my face in his hands and began wiping them for me.

"Thankfully anyone doesn't include me." He took a deep breath as he leaned back against the wall and I slid myself down on the floor and rested my head in his lap. He put one hand in my hair and held my other hand. As he stroked my hair he continued. "Jessi, are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sure that the pregnancy test is accurate? You do know that they can be wrong sometimes."

He was searching for the same loophole that I had been looking for earlier, and didn't find. The point zero zero one percent that the test was wrong.

"What kind of question is that? Are you sure this is accurate? Of course I am sure, Tucker, that's the third one, we are having a baby!"

He slid down on the floor to lay beside me and held me in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, repeatedly as he pulled me closer to him.

We just laid there and cried together for a while, we must have drifted off at one point, because it was around one a.m. in the morning, before Tucker broke the silence. "Jessi, what are we going to do?"

His hand drifted to my stomach as he pulled me closer to him. I turned over to face him. I guess I must have looked at him funny because he asked again. "What are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know, Tucker, I don't know." I answered in between sobs. "We...well I...can't stay here. If Mom finds out I...well we...and by we I mean mostly you are in a whole lot of trouble, she is going to kill you, Dad won't have to. Please don't apologize to me you have nothing to apologize for. Remember as the guys see it I seduced you."

"Jessi, baby, you and I both know that that's not true, I'm the one who carried you to my bed, and if you would have said no at any point I would have stopped you know that."

"Yes Tucker I know. But why would I stop you from doing something that I wanted just as much as you did. Clearly it's obvious that we both want it, because we keep doing it. I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, but why's Mom going to come after me...Why me?"

"Well...to be completely honest with you who do you think she is going to blame for me being pregnant? Huh...Not her perfectly innocent daughter of course. No, she is going to blame the guy who did this to her. You. Even though I had as much to do with this," I moved his hand still holding mine back down to my stomach, "as you did she won't see it that way. I'm sure that even though I have ended up in the same situation that she did, and though she doesn't know that I know that. I am certain that she didn't want the same for me. She won't be happy about it, I promise you that."

"Well then you will just have to come with me on tour." The way he said it made it sound as if he had been planning this for a while now and it was already a done deal.

"What? Tucker that's just not possible."

"Yes...yes it is. Come on" He sounded so sure of himself, that I was positive that the wheels were already in motion. He sat up and grabbed my other hand and after he stood up he helped me up off the floor, he wrapped both his arms around my waist to help support me, I couldn't blame him. Even I was sure that I couldn't stand on my own right now, as I spent the last six hours laying, totally numb to the outside world, on my bathroom floor. He gently guided me out into my bedroom, letting me lean on him as much as I needed to.

Jenn was sitting there waiting in the adjoining door way to her room for us to come out of the bathroom. She gave me a consoling look that told me she was sorry for whatever I was going through. I knew because we were so connected as twins that she could feel my depression seeping through. She shifted her gaze to Tucker and noticing then his concern for me and the baby in his face, her face deepened with worry. She was scared that there was something really horribly wrong with me.

"Jess, is everything ok? The whole house has been waiting up all night to see if you're ok. Well, everybody but Jamie anyway."

"Jenn, I'm fine I'll be ok, promise. Please try not to worry." I tried in vain to not let her catch my eyes, I knew that one look into them for her and she would be able to read the truth without me telling her. "This is something that we," I glanced up at Tucker, keeping my focus on him kept her from catching my face, "can get through together."

"Jenn, would you please go downstairs and ask Brad to come up, your sister and I need to speak with him, Thomas too if you can find him, though he may not be back yet. Oh, and please don't come up again until one of us comes back downstairs. We need some time to work things out."

"Gee, Tucker that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Jenn, please just do as I asked of you. I'm not in the best mood for negotiating right now." Tucker pulled me tighter to him. I could tell that he was drawing as much comfort from me as I was from him, and I relaxed into his grasp letting him take most of my weight in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jenn, I'll explain everything later I promise. If you want you can come back up, I'm okay with that, but right now I need some time alone with Tucker, please?"

That's when I noticed Sean standing outside the door. "It's okay Jenn, come on I'll help you, and I promise they'll be fine." The look on his face seemed to say he already knew what was going on, like just a glance at Tucker told him all of our secrets. I wondered if somehow the guys could read each other like Jenn and I could.

"Fine. I'll find Brad for you, but then I'm headed to bed, since it's nearly one-thirty. I'm sure you can manage to take care of Jess, so I can get some sleep now." Jenn who had followed us into my room by this point, left the room quickly slamming the door behind her. Sean close on her heels trying to make sure she was okay. I knew she was upset and I felt bad about the fact that I had hurt her. But Tucker and I really needed to have a solid plan in place for when and if Mom and Dad found out.

"Tucker what are you thinking? What are Brad and Thomas going to do but tell Mom and Dad? Won't that just create more trouble for you?"

"Jessi, please just hear me out. Let me talk to them. Brad may be your brother but I have known him longer than you have, and I trust Thomas completely. Please trust me on this one?"

I didn't have time to answer him because Brad walked into the room, which I thought was awfully quick because Jenn had just left.

"Hey Tuck, I was just coming up to see why Jess had locked herself in the bathroom. They said that she didn't want to be bothered so I just stayed downstairs for a while, but when you didn't come back down for the last five hours, I thought I'd come up and see if everything was okay. I bumped in to Jenn on the stairs on my way; and she said that you wanted to see me?"

Oh, so that explains how he got here so quickly, I wondered where Thomas was.

"Brad I know it's late but, Jessi and I have something to talk to you about. Is Thomas going to join us?"

"I doubt it. He was still trying to wrap things up for us to head out for the kickoff of tour here in February. You know we really might want to consider making that boy our new manager, he's halfway done already. I'd still just be getting started if it wasn't for him, he's managed to keep those executives at the record company under lock down since nine this morning. So what's up?"

"I'm...I'm..." I glanced at Tucker and knew instantly that he could tell how I felt based on the look on my face.

"I can't." I whispered to him.

Thankfully he was able to fill Brad in the basics of our situation for me, though he was skirting the truth.

"Brad what Jessi is trying to say is that we have an issue that we need your help with. Let me just get straight to the point here, Jessi, wants...well more or less needs to go on tour with us."

"Tuck, you know as well as Jess and I do that there is no way that Mom is going to allow that to happen. What on earth are you two thinking even considering something like that? I know you love her and she loves you and all but, Tucker we've been over this before and I'm still really certain that's one option that will be completely out of the question."

"We know that's why we need your help. She really has to come with us. I can't leave her here, not now, not when she really needs me the most. Either she comes with us, or I stay here with her."

"Now just a minute! You'd break up the band for her! Simply because she needs you, you'd up and quit after all the years of hard work we've put in to get this far!" Brad began.

"That's why we need your help. I don't want to break up the band, but if I have to I will. I won't leave her. " Tucker continued.

"You'd seriously break up the band!" Brad fired back at him.

I was beginning to think that this conversation would drag out forever. I had to do something quick, we couldn't keep going in circles, if we did that the baby might get here before we ever finished the conversation.

"Brad, I'm pregnant!..." Whew….That one spewed out a lot easier than I would have wanted it to.

"Do you see why I need to go with you, with Tucker, I can't go through this alone." I was nearly in tears again as I finished speaking.

I felt Tucker pull me just a little closer to him, trying to comfort me.

"What? Tucker my mother is going to kill you! You have got to be kidding me!"

He just looked back and forth from me to Tucker, searching for something in one of our expressions to say to him that this was really just all a very bad joke, and that we were trying to pull one over on him. I guess he didn't find what he was looking for because he continued.

"How did this happen?! Wait… don't answer that I know how it happened. When did this happen?! Wait…I know the answer to that one to...that night in the tour bus right after we showed up right?"

"Well, yes I think so."

"I think so? Jess, what do you mean you think so? You did it more than once?!"

Tucker answered this one muttering under his breath. "That would be an understatement. Need I remind you who's been helping us to sneak around here?"

"You know what; I don't even want to know. Tucker she's my little sister how could you? I know you've been sleeping with her, in fact you're right I've been helping you sneak around to do so, but I thought you were being careful so something like this didn't happen."

The expression on Brad's face told me that we were in a load of trouble. I sure hoped that he didn't go running to Mom and Dad, and rat us out.

"Look bro, you knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. It just seems that it happened a lot sooner than even I would have wanted it to, and I'm sure Jess will agree with me on that," I nodded my head and he continued, "so with that being said, Brad, will you please help us out here?"

There was a silent pause to the atmosphere of the room. I decided that maybe I needed to ask again too.

"Now that you can see why I need to go on tour with you will you please help us convince Mom and Dad to let me go? You can obviously guess what will happen if I stay here. There's absolutely no way that I can face Mom right now, and I'm sure that if she finds out I'm pregnant let alone engaged that's it for me. I'll never see the light of day again. Please help us here!"

"Alright...I will go talk to Mom and see what I can do. She's waiting downstairs for me to report back to her how you are, though I was hoping I could put this conversation off for a few more weeks. I didn't want to breach this topic before Christmas, let alone the New Year. I don't know what I will have to tell her to get her to let you go, so you two better stay here out of her direct line of sight. With your online school program I don't see any issues there, but you have to promise me that this won't cause you to not graduate. You need to do that for you, Tucker, and the baby. You are keeping the baby aren't you? You're not putting it up for adoption or anything right?"

I looked at Tucker, this wasn't something that we had discussed, after all we had only just found out we were going to be parents. I knew I wanted this baby more than anything but I didn't know how he felt or what he wanted to do.

"Well…I want to keep the baby but we really didn't get a chance to talk about it, we only just found out a few hours ago, and we spent most of that time crying on my bathroom floor."

I turned to Tucker. "Tucker, I hate to put you on the spot. I know that this isn't a decision we can take lightly, but, how do you feel about this?"

"Jessi, honey, you want to keep this baby then that's exactly what we are going to do. I couldn't bear not being able to see my child every day. And even though being on the road all the time isn't ideal, we will find a way to make it work for us. We're already engaged, I guess we could speed up the whole marriage thing, you know maybe tie the knot before the baby comes if you want? Anyway, Brad can you please help us here?"

"Alright, since you two have committed to doing this I will commit to helping you both as best I can, you know I may have just thought of very good reason you need to come with us and I think this should be a piece of cake to get Mom to let you go. I'll speak with her about it right now. While I'm doing that you two need to decide what the future holds for you, I on the other hand will be trying to spare Mom and Dad most of the details here. I am sure that the less they know in this case is more. However we will need to let Nate, Sean, and Adam in on this as well, after all you two will be on the bus with us so we all need to be in on this. I will fill them in before I talk to Mom and Dad, if you would like."

"Yeah right, Brad, good luck with that you're going to need it facing Mom and Dad. Oh, and yes please fill in the rest of the guys, I'm not sure that Tucker and I are up for repeating this to anyone just yet, though I guess I need to call Thomas."

"Are you sure you're up for that? I'd be happy to talk to him as well."

"It's fine Brad, I really need to be the one to tell him personally, I just hope that he's as understanding of the situation as you are. Please don't say anything to him until I get a chance to speak with him. And I'd rather not fill in Jenn or Jamie either. I think that the less people that know for right now the better. I don't want anyone spilling their guts to Dad or Mom."

"You're probably right about that. I will let the guys know what's going on and then we will talk to Mom and Dad. Please take some time to yourselves and talk. You two really need some time alone together."

Brad left the room and headed downstairs. I was left alone with Tucker in my room for the remainder of the night. I picked my cell phone up off my dresser and sent Thomas a text message.

Please call me, I need you

I sat my phone back down and threw my arms around Tucker as he released his hold just enough that I could turn around.

"Jessi, Brad was right we really do need to talk."

Tucker looked at me so seriously that I felt like crying again and I could feel the tears beginning to fill up my eyes.

"Please don't cry, I think we have both done enough of that for one day."

He guided me gently toward the bed, and pulled me down next to him. I curled in next to him and he pulled the covers over us both.

"I'm sorry Tucker, I…I…"

"Darling you have nothing to apologize for; I'm the one who should be apologizing here. Brad's right we should have been more careful, and for that I'm sorry it was my responsibility and my fault that we are here now."

He pulled me tighter into his arms, and I was so comforted that I could feel my sobbing slowing down. It was amazing how much room we seemed to have in my bed as we had always stayed in the bus, and snuck back into the house early before anyone got up. Having Tucker in my bed now and under these circumstances felt so surreal, I could have sworn it was all a dream.

"Will you do me a favor, Tucker?"

I wiped at my eyes trying to remove the tears that were still slowly streaming down my face.

"Name it; I owe you my life at this point for the trouble I've caused you?"

"Stop blaming yourself for this. You can't take complete responsibility for my being pregnant and I would never ask you to. I'm as much at fault as you are in this situation, if I recall correctly, though I must admit my memory of that first night with you is very vague, I'm the one that took the condom from you that night, so it's my fault we weren't as careful as we could have been, not yours. Your problem is that you love me too much and do whatever it takes to keep me happy. So you see we are both to blame here."

"I know that, it's just that this is all so over whelming, and I'm sure that it's worse for you, why didn't you just come to me when you found out?"

There was so much concern in his face that I couldn't help but lean in closer to him before I answered.

"Tucker, when that first test came up positive, I thought that is was wrong, after the second one, I just didn't want to believe it. When the third test came out the same way, I collapsed to the floor where you found me. Besides I didn't think a text message was an appropriate way to tell you."

He was propped up on his elbow leaning above me stroking the inside of my hand which I had managed to wedge into his, with his thumb, and my cheek with his other hand. It was so soothing that I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths and just laid there enjoying the moment.

"Jessi, tell me how long have you known that something was up? I'm sorry to keep prying like this but I really want to know how long you have been suffering with this knowledge."

He quickly apologized, once again, to me for something that he shouldn't have to.

"I missed my period two weeks ago, and now I know why."

I turned my face away from him and was looking at the bed by now because I couldn't bear to look him straight in the eyes. I felt as if by getting pregnant I had let him completely down, and that I didn't deserve to have him here with me right now. Still propping himself above me, he placed his hand gently under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sweetheart you should have come to me then, we would have worked something out. I wish you wouldn't have kept this from me for this long. I can't believe you have been suffering for that long and keeping it all to yourself. You could have told me what was wrong. I would have run off with you right then and there and we would have gotten married and explained everything to your parents that night. Did you think that I was going to walk out on you when I found out? Jessi I could never do that to you, I love you more than my life itself, in fact we can go get married right now if that's what you want."

"Tucker, you know as well as I do that I would be in that bus in a heartbeat, on the way to Vegas to marry you. There's just one problem, I'm sixteen, I would need a parent to sign off on it and I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

"Honey, start planning that wedding we will get married when we hit Vegas on the tour."

"What do you mean Tuck, I can't marry unless Mom or Dad give their permission."

He was beginning to get on my nerves at this point.

"Well, truth is that I never truly planned on leaving here without you unless you didn't want to come with me, it would break my heart to leave you here. Just the knowledge that we were so close, and then forced to be so far apart would nearly kill me. I knew that once I saw you again I wouldn't be able to live life without you by my side. I've been talking with Brad and Thomas for the past couple weeks, we were hatching a plan to get you out of here, the only thing missing was a good enough reason for you to come with us, and I could tell that you were suffering, I thought it was just the knowledge of my leaving again, now that I know the truth there is absolutely no way that I will leave you and my baby behind. Besides I saw the look on Brad's face before he headed downstairs, he's got an idea cooking in that brain of his, I'm sure he's come up with the perfect reason to get you out of here. Also he is going to see if he can get your Mom and Dad to sign custody of you over to him while we are on tour. Seeing as he now knows the whole situation I don't think that it will be a problem to get him to sign the paperwork so we can get married."

"You really think so?" I couldn't help but ask I was hoping that their plan would work.

"I have faith in Brad, and if he pulls the rest of the guys in on this like he wants to there is nothing stopping us. We are very persuasive when we want to be, it comes with the nature of being a pop star. We know how to get what we want, and right now I want you, and they know that, and I think they all want you to come with us too."

"I want you too, Tucker, I always will."

"Try to get some sleep, Sweetheart; you've had a very exhausting day. I love you both."

He shifted his weight so he was lying beside me, and his hand drifted to my stomach. I shifted my shirt and undid the button on my jeans so that he could touch my skin. He began rubbing his hand in circles tracing a line with his fingers around where the bump would soon begin to form. I felt the baby flutter for the first time, it felt like butterflies tickling me with their wings from the inside. I shifted my weight so that I could kiss him, his hand never leaving my stomach.

"I'll never leave you."

He was speaking to us both.

"No one is going to get me to leave your side now, I'm here to stay."

"Thomas..." My subconscious broke through to the surface of my mind and straight out of my mouth.

"He never called me back. You do realize that this might break my poor brother's heart, for once we were so close, and now this might ruin it all."

"You know darling, I have full confidence that that won't happen, he will always be your older brother, and he's wonderful at keeping secrets. Look what he managed to hide from you for years."

"That's true."

"I'm sure he's just very busy that's all, finalizing tour plans can be lot to handle in just a few months' time. Now please can we try to get some sleep, you can talk to him in the morning I promise." I shifted my weight again so I was now as close to him as I could get and I drifted slowly into unconsciousness. I slept so peacefully in his arms, as I always did, that when morning came around I couldn't believe that Mom hadn't come up to kick Tucker out, she had to have realized that he never came back downstairs, and that she allowed him to stay the entire night with me. I guess it was because she and Dad were up for most of the night arguing with Brad that I shouldn't be allowed to go on tour with the guys. I was still only semi-conscious when Brad knocked on the door. Tucker had already gotten up and headed into take a shower.

"Can we come in?" He said as he slowly opened the door.

"Sure I guess so."

He opened the door and walked into my room, I noticed that he was caring a change of clothes, Tucker's I guessed, and Thomas was right on his heels, a worried expression on his face. I slid myself up onto my pillows so that I was now sitting up on the bed the covers still draped around my waist.

"I grabbed Tuck a change of clothes, I figured he might need them. Where's he at? I thought he wasn't going to leave your side." He sounded upset over the fact that Tucker had stepped away from me.

"He wanted to grab a shower quick that's all. He's only in the bathroom. I'm not sure even I could convince him to go any farther from me then that right now. He's been very clingy since I told him."

Brad walked across the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tuck?"

"Yeah Brad?" Tucker called as I heard the water from the shower cut off.

"I grabbed you some fresh clothes, don't want to let the parents know that you spent the entire night in here. We kept them pretty busy for the remainder of the night last night. I'm rather certain that they didn't notice you were still in here."

"Hey thanks man, yeah I didn't really think of that."

Tucker cracked the door open and stuck his arm out, Brad handed him the clothes.

"I owe you one for this man."

"You're going to owe me for more than this one. Get dressed and come out here so we can talk."

Brad moved to sit next to me on the bed; Thomas followed him and sat down on the very end of the bed next to my feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you last night. My phone died. I've been so busy helping the guys that I didn't realize just how low the battery was. I didn't get your text until just a few minutes ago when I plugged in my phone. What's wrong? Your message was pretty urgent."

Brad looked over at me. "Did you want to tell him now or do you want to wait for Tucker?"

Tucker threw the bathroom door open, causing me to flinch as I heard it bounce off the wall, and tossed his towel basketball style across the room into the clothes hamper.

"It's ok Jessi; go ahead, I'm right here."

I reached my hand toward Tucker and he automatically walked across the room, took my hand in his and sat down on the bed. I shifted my weight closer to Brad to make room for him.

"Thanks, you know I can't do this without you. Oh and if you keep opening the door like that you're going to punch a hole through your face."

"I know, I think it's time we let Thomas in on our secret. He looks like he's about ready to burst with worry. Besides I thought you were going to take all these pictures down. It is just a little creepy to see myself everywhere I look in here, especially in the bathroom."

"You can help me with that later."

Thomas cleared his throat, trying to break the intense focus between me and Tucker.

Tucker shifted his gaze from me to Tom, who was staring at me.

"Sorry to interrupt but Tucker's right I'm about to burst tell me what's going on please? Are you ok?"

He reached out and put his hand on my ankle. The concern on his face told me that it was now or never, I had to tell him the truth about what was going on. I squeezed Tucker hand tighter and began.

"Before I tell you what's going on, I want you to know that I am perfectly fine."

Tom shifted his gaze to Tucker, a scowl beginning to form on his face; he thought Tucker had done something to hurt me, I could read it in his eyes.

"Please don't look at him like that, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry sis; I just don't want you to get hurt. He didn't do anything to you did he?" He shifted his, once again, worried expression back to me.

"No, he would never hurt me."

I shifted my weight back against Tucker and he put his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, a show for Thomas that our relationship was just fine, and a reassurance to me that I was safe enough to continue.

"It's just that we didn't expect anything like this to happen, at least not yet, believe us when we tell you it wasn't intentional. We weren't trying to do this, it just happened."

"Jess, is right Thomas, I believe her and Tucker are sincere and they weren't trying for this outcome, it just happened sooner than anyone would have expected. Though I had a hard time hearing what they are about to tell you, in fact I still feel like punching Tucker for not being more careful. But, that would hurt Jess and I won't do that now. They told me last night, so please try to remain opened minded about this. If you don't want to help we understand completely. All I am asking is that you hear them out. They have decided to not tell Mom, Dad, Jamie, or Jenn about their situation yet. We ask that after you hear the truth you respect their wishes. Adam, Sean, and Nate already know as I told them last night. Jess, however insisted that she be the one to tell you, or I would have filled you in when you got home."

Brad looked back at me; it was my queue that it was time to tell Thomas.

"Thomas, I want to start by apologizing to you. You have put a lot of trust into me and Tucker regarding our relationship and I feel like I have let you down. I'm not sorry for what happened and I don't regret it at all, however, like Tucker I do wish that it wouldn't have happened just yet. I am not sure that either one of us is completely ready to accept this responsibility, but we no longer have any choice in the matter of when that happens. You see Tucker and I are having a baby."

I waited patiently for his reaction; I was beginning to fight back the tears that were once again trying to break through. Tucker pulled me closer and placed his hand over the baby, again I assume trying to show Tom that he was really here for me.

"You're right I am a little disappointed, I would have thought that you were responsible enough to realize something like this could have been prevented. I hope that it was just a minor lapse in judgment."

"May I speak here please?"

"Sure Tucker go ahead, I want to hear just what you plan on doing about this situation you have put my sister in?"

He sounded resentful toward Tucker; I knew that it wasn't right for him to solely blame him as I was as much at fault as he was.

"Please don't blame him for my being pregnant; I want you to know that I am as much at fault as he is."

"I don't blame him; I just want to know that he is going to do the right thing by you. If he walks out on you now, I will personally track him down and drag him back, did you get that Tucker!"

"That won't be necessary Thomas. I'm not leaving her, I would never leave her or my child, and I love them both too much, to even consider leaving them here."

"Just what do you plan on doing when you have to leave in a few months for the kickoff of the tour?"

"That's where I come in; it's why I was on my way here this morning when you caught up with me in the hallway. Sean, Adam, Nate, and I teamed up on Mom and Dad last night and convinced them to let Jess come with us on tour. I had to talk them into it believe me it wasn't easy. But they have agreed to let her come with us, they also signed custody of you over to me, effective the day that we leave, so kid it seems as if you are mine for the next year. I hope that you are ok with that." He looked at me as if for my approval.

"That's fine Brad, maybe you can help me and Tucker with our future plans a little later on."

"You two really want to get married before the baby comes don't you?"

Tucker and I both nodded at the same time.

"Let me think about it for a little while ok?"

I nodded again.

"Mom did have just one condition though, you are to speak to her before she makes a final decision, she's waiting to see you downstairs in the kitchen, and I would go alone if I were you. She's still not so sure about you and Tucker being in such close quarters for that extended amount of time. I had to reassure her that I would take full responsibility for anything that happens to you while we are gone. If she only knew the kind of responsibility that I am already saddling on my shoulders for both of you I'm sure that I wouldn't have had to volunteer."

He looked down at my stomach, Tucker's hand still on it and slowly reached across to touch me, before yanking his hand slightly back like he was unsure.

"It's okay." I grabbed his hand mid-air and placed it next to Tucker's on my stomach.

"I can't believe it. My sister having a baby at sixteen…" He trailed off still trying to process the news.

"Come on Brad; let's leave Jess and Tuck alone. I've decided that I will help you guys out however you have to promise me Jess that you will keep in touch while you are gone, and I want to see pictures of that little one when she arrives."

He nearly jumped up off the bed in excitement.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" He was nearly screaming. I threw my finger to my lips, in an effort to get him to keep the volume down.

Brad and Thomas left the room. I threw off the rest of the covers and slowly crawled out of the bed, Tucker remained never more than an arm's length away from me as I changed my clothes and prepared to face my Mother.

"Jessi, I'm going to let you do this alone if that's ok with you. I don't want to give her any reason to change her mind. I will wait for you at the top of the stairs and I'll never be out of your line of sight, I promise.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too!"

He grabbed hold of my hand and walked me to the landing at the top of the back stairs. "I'll wait right here for you I promise."

He sat down on the top stair to wait for me.

I headed downstairs with caution, turning back twice to make sure Tucker was still there. I knew it was better to get the lecture over with sooner than later. I found Mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jess."

"Brad said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Well, your brother, Father, and I had a very interesting discussion last night about you joining the boys on the road. As you well know I am adverse to this idea, your father even more so. The shear thought of our sixteen year old daughter living for months on end, in a tour bus with five testosterone loaded boys, all of whom I am absolutely certain can't wait to be men, is a thought I can't comprehend. Let alone the fact that you and Tucker are so close it already scares me, if you keep this up we may have to ask him to leave the house, to give you two sometime apart. I don't want things getting too serious between the two of you too fast. I don't want you to end up…" She trailed off, about to reveal the truth I already knew, that she didn't know I knew, that it was too late to tell me anyway.

"The next thing I know they'll be trying to convince us that you two should get married."

I bit my tongue as I tried to hold back a laugh, while spinning my engagement ring on my finger. If she only knew how right she was.

"But, Brad somehow managed to convince me, and I must say that he had a lot of help from Nate, Sean, and Adam; that you would be safe with them and that all your schooling would be completed. You know that I completely forgot how persuasive those boys are when they are together and they want something. Unfortunately for me and your father, the something they want this time is you, I don't know the real reasoning behind it, and I'm not sure I want to at this point. Please just stay safe while you are gone and promise to call me at least once every week."

Brad was right they had agreed to let me go, now I had to think fast on my feet so Mom couldn't change her mind. What could I tell her, without causing anyone trouble, that would convince her that I was the one wanting to go?

"Mom, I couldn't feel safer with anyone else, it'll be kind of like having another four older brothers."

I had intentionally left out the part that because Tucker and I were engaged, and having a baby, that it was technically only three more older brothers and my fiancé. Besides I wasn't sure exactly what information Brad had to give her last night, I was hoping that it was only as much as she needed to know right now.

"And I am already ahead in all my classes, I should be able to graduate just after we leave. Besides, I think that it would be a wonderful opportunity to see the country, and I really want to get to know Brad better. Of course I'll call you, I'll even send pictures if that makes you happy. Please Mom may I go?"

Lying to my Mom was something that I never really did well at all; she seemed to be able to read my face like an open book. I tried to avoid direct eye contact with her and I sure hoped that she was buying into this wanting to see the country bit.

"Well...Ok we have decided that you may go...but don't think that I won't be checking up on you. And I already called Jonathan as well, he agreed and so did James, Edward, Trevor, and Jeremy; that they will hook up with you and the guys from time to time on the road and check in on you for me as well. That's part of the reason we are letting you go, we wanted to give you the opportunity to get to know Jonathan as well, we are sorry that he couldn't make it home. Dad and I signed custody of you over to Brad last night so you are in his care while on the road. Please be sure to listen to him and know that you can call home if you ever change your mind and want to come back."

"Thank you Mom, thank you."

Great, looks like I was really going to get to be with Tucker after all. I hoped that convincing Brad to sign the marriage paperwork would really be as easy as Tucker seemed to think that it would.

Though all I really needed now was five additional babysitters that I would have to let in on my web of now twisted and tangled secrets, maybe Brad had already call Jonathan, I sure hope so. I really didn't want to have to break the news to him; as I headed back up the stairs though I noticed Tucker already had his phone out and was dialing Jonathan's number, when Jonathan answered he handed the phone to me.

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Tuck texted me said you would be calling with his phone."

"I thought you didn't have his number."

"Well…"

"Can you hold on just a second for me?"

I moved the phone away from my ear, and mouthed to Tucker. "Fair warning next time."

"Sorry." He mouthed back, as he put his arm around me and we headed down the hall to Brad's room.

I continued talking to my new found brother on the other end of the line. Though we had been texting for the last few weeks it was the first time I had personally talked to him since the guys had arrived; I knew that this was going to be the hardest conversation that I ever had to have with him.

"Well Jonathan you can explain later, it's great to finally hear your voice, however I'm afraid that I can't make this too much of a social call. I hear you spoke with Mom recently?"

"Yes she called this morning and filled me in on you hitting the road with the guys, wanted to know if I would kindly check on you when our schedules overlapped. I hope you don't mind that I agreed to do so. I haven't seen you in so long that I really want to spend some time getting to know you better."

"No Jonathan that's fine, but now that you are going to be checking in on me from time to time, there are a few things that I need to tell you before you see me?"

"Well…"

"I'm engaged……."

"To Tucker? Well it's about time. No big surprise there we always knew that would happen. I wonder who won the pool, I'll have to call Brad later, unless of course Tucker knows?"

"Pool what pool?" I looked at Tucker, he was going to have to explain that one to me.

"Oh, sorry I thought he would have told you, we started a pool when we left last time, as to how long that it would take Tucker to pop the question officially."

"I can't believe you guys, but Jonathan, that's not all I need to tell you, I'm pregnant! That's why we convinced Mom and Dad to let me go on tour. I really need Tucker right now."

"What?! Jess, do Mom and Dad know?"

"No….and please don't tell them, they don't even know that Tucker and I are engaged. I'd rather that they not find out from someone else. I just haven't figured out how to break it to them yet. That may take a while, and I don't want to jeopardize my being able to leave with Tucker now."

"Jess, we really need to talk. That's an awful lot to be taking on right now. After all you are only sixteen, are you sure that you are ready for this? Maybe I should rearrange my schedule and come home for a while."

"Please don't do that, I know everything is happening so fast. But Tucker is here with me and I'm sure that together we will be able to make it through this; I will see you at the lake house in a few months, right after the Miami concert. I promise we will talk more then, will you promise that you won't call Mom or Dad and tell them? I really want to tell them when Tucker and I are good and ready to."

"Well sis, I promise not to tell them at least until I can speak with you face to face. I need to see that you are truly ok with this, see you in a few months."

"Sure see you then. Thanks so much!"

As I hung up the phone Tucker leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You know I really didn't want to include him in our problem but, after I heard your Mom say she had already called him I knew that we really had no other choice. Besides, I was afraid that if he just showed up one day and there you were pregnant that he would call home and we would be in a load of trouble. No sense in keeping secrets from him now I guess."

"You're probably right. The less people we have to keep this from on the road the better off we are."

Brad stepped out of his room and interrupted, "Have you forgot about the… oh I don't know few million fans? What are we going to do announce it or something?" He let out a short giggle.

"Yeah Brad, that's a good one, we'll open tour by making an announcement about how I got my sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. I'm sure that will go over well with the fans."

Tucker giggled softly and then his expression became suddenly serious.

"Seriously though, not a chance, man, not a chance."

I could hear Nate laughing now, his voice carrying out from Brad's room.

"Oh, you still think that's funny, Nate, do you?"

Nate just kept laughing. The next thing I knew, Tucker had pushed past Brad and had wrestled Nate to the floor.

"It's not that funny man. I was being serious. We can't tell the fans! Do you realize what happens if the press gets wind of this. There is just enough age difference between me and Jessi to get us into some real legal trouble. I can read the headline in the tabloids now, 'Tucker Davenport arrested on charges of Statutory Rape.' What a freaking idiot you are!"

As I heard what he was saying the realization that it was true was too much for me to handle. Still standing in the hallway with Brad I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Brad reached out and grabbed my arm to steady me as I slid down the wall I was leaning against and onto the floor.

"Tuck, man, you might want to get out here."

Tucker pried himself up off of Nate, and headed out to the hallway where Brad and I were seated.

"I'll deal with you later!" He called to Nate.

"What's up…?"

He paused in his tracks and didn't finish his sentence when he noticed I was crying on the floor. Nate had followed him out and was now trying to apologize. Tucker threw him back up against the bedroom wall, I guess he assumed that Nate had upset me.

"I'm sorry Tuck, I realize how deep you are in this, it's just that when you said that I got a mental picture of you standing on stage ready to say that to a thousand screaming girls and could just imagine them throwing rotten tomatoes at you. You might want to get off of me now. I think Jess really needs you."

Brad had knelt by me in the hall and was doing the best he could to comfort me though it wasn't doing much good. I had put Tucker in a very precarious spot and was feeling horrible about myself right now.

Tucker came the rest of the way out of the room and scooped me up in his arms.

"I've got you, you're safe, and nothing or no one is going to take me from you. Let's go talk about this; I'm sorry if I upset you."

I leaned my head against his chest and threw my arms around his neck. He carried me to my bedroom and placed me down on the bed. As he turned to close both the door to the hallway and the door to Jenn's room, she walked in.

"Jess…what's going on?"

"Now's not really a good time Jenn, could you please give us a few minutes?"

"No Tucker it's ok, she deserves an explanation. Jenn, please come sit over here with me I think we need to talk?"

As Jenn came to sit next to me, Tucker slid into the bed on the other side and wrapped his arms around me, he wasn't up for being careful around the family right now. He was doing this so often since last night that it was becoming very rare to see him let go.

"Jenn, please be honest with me, I know that you read me a lot better than most do because we are twins, how much do you really know of what is going on with me and Tucker?"

"I know that you two are suddenly a lot more serious then you have been, though exactly what has changed in the last twenty four hours, I'm not sure. Mom told me you were leaving with the guys when they go, said that you wanted to get a chance to meet Jonathan and get to know him better, though my twin instinct is telling me that there's a lot more going on here that I don't know about. Is it true are you really leaving?" There was disappointment growing in her voice.

"Yes, it's true, I'm going with the guys when they leave in February, though meeting Jonathan is not the only reason I'm going. Believe me when I tell you that I have a very good reason for leaving now. How much of the truth you want to know is up to you. If you want me to tell you the whole story I will, but that's completely up to you. I don't want to force you into having to keep our secret as well; it's not fair to you to ask you to do that."

"I'm your sister and I love you and all. But, you are right I can't be responsible for keeping your secret. I'm not sure that I would want the responsibility of knowing the entire truth. I do need to know one thing though, tell me that you're ok, that everything is going to be fine. Please at least tell me that much."

"Jenn, you're like the fourth person I've had to tell that to. But, yes I am fine, Tucker's fine, we're going to be ok and make it through this together. I truly need him right now and that's a good part of the reason that I'm leaving when he goes back on tour in the spring, I can't do this without him. I promise that I will call, text, send photos, I'll do whatever it takes so that you know I'm ok while I'm gone. You can call me anytime, I'll always be your sister you know that. Would you mind giving me and Tucker a little while alone, I really need to speak to him privately about our situation."

I glanced up at Tucker, the expression on his face still apologetic.

"Sure sis not a problem, you know you can always count on me if you need anything."

"I know thanks."

Jenn headed back to her room closing the adjoining door behind her.

"Jessi, I'm so sorry for what happened in Brad's room. I can't believe that Nate would even consider that I was serious about making an announcement like that."

"It's ok, it's Nate, I get it, and I completely understand what a freaking knucklehead he can be at times." I let out a little chuckle.

Tucker's face lightened as he saw me beginning to smile and laugh.

"That's better, I really don't like to see you crying, it makes me hurt when you are upset. I'm sorry about that comment I made earlier, it's just so easy to imagine the bad press that this could get if it gets out. Not to mention the legal trouble it would cause."

"I know and I don't want to put you in that position. Though what you said is the truth, and I guess that it was just my coming to that realization that actually made it all too much to handle. I'm sorry that you're in this with me, our age difference doesn't matter to me, it never has and never will, but you're right everyone else is not going to see it the same way. We can only be thankful that my brothers are so understanding of our current situation."

"You're right sweetheart it's great that they are so understanding, I guess we are very lucky to have them. But that still doesn't solve the problem of the fans. You have no clue what those girls will go through just to get near one of us."

"Oh...I don't?" I gestured toward my walls still covered with photos of him.

"Ok well maybe you have some idea, but what are we going to do about them, those girls can tend to get really creative at times?"

"Tucker, I'm willing to lock myself in the tour bus if that's what it takes. You guys do have those dark tinted windows for more than just the one reason we use them for. I'll just stay there out of sight of all the fans."

"I would never ask you to do that. Besides I want you to be where I am, we will just have to handle the fans coming backstage differently this tour, if we even allow it at all. I'll speak to the guys about it and see what we can do."

"I'm sure we have a few months yet before we really need to worry about that. I'll just be careful as to what I wear when the fans are around. It won't be long until I have to hide from the family as well. You guys live in hooded sweaters most of the time, I'm sure I can get by on that for a little while yet, at least until I really start showing. I don't want to inconvenience you guys in anyway, and if it helps you can simply tell the fans that I'm just Brad's little sister who's tagging along this time. We don't have to tell anyone that we are engaged just yet, at least not anyone outside of our close circle. Please Tucker let me help, I don't want to ruin the public face of Small Town Boys, not after you have all worked so hard to get where you are at."

"It's ok Jessi, it will all work out, and if it doesn't and my world comes crashing down around you, I couldn't be any happier than I am right now here with you."

"Hey what are we going to do about my seeing a doctor? I hate to go without proper care for this baby just because we are on the road. We really should get an appointment scheduled. Though I don't see that seeing my regular doctor is going to work out. I can't risk putting that up against Mom and Dad's insurance. They might get a bill for it."

"Don't worry about that I've already gotten it taken care of. We have a nice network of doctors that we use when we are on the road, they know our need for privacy and are willing to work together. I called ahead while you were talking to your mother this morning and all your appointments are set up, you and my son or daughter there will be well taken care of trust me." He walked across the room and rubbed my stomach as he put his arms around me yet again.

Thanksgiving was just a few short days away. With my screwy food cravings setting in, and a long list of foods that just the scent of made me nauseous growing longer daily I was praying that I could simply make it through without my parents catching on.

The poor guys were doing the best that they could to cover for me. Though I must admit that they had been eating some very obscure snacks, claiming they had picked up the habit while on the road. Adam and Nate had gotten caught coming in one night while out picking up my extended list of fast food. It included everything from Chinese to Mexican and deep fried ice cream. I wasn't downstairs to hear the conversation but they told me how they had to explain to Dad that the odd food combination was because everyone wanted something different.

I was beginning to hope that my cravings would subside by the time Thanksgiving rolled around.

Now that Tucker knew about the baby, it was getting harder and harder for him to walk away from me. I was beginning to worry that my parents would catch on to the fact that we were a lot closer than they wanted us to be, and might actually ask him to leave the house. They had already told us that if we got to serious they would ask him to leave for a while to separate us. A cool down period they called it.

Our sneaking around had gotten so bad that the guys had nearly gotten caught a few times trying to help us. Tucker was refusing to leave my side at all and the excuses we had to come up with as to why he was constantly by my side were beginning to wear very thin.

By the time Thanksgiving morning rolled around Tucker and I were treading the water very carefully around the family. I wanted to offer to help Mom in the kitchen but Tucker didn't think that it was grand idea and agreed to let me help on the condition that he came with me as well. My guess is that he wanted to be able to cover for me, in case I had problems with the food.

Tucker was right there beside me the entire day. Thankfully the menu for Thanksgiving, Mom's traditional meal, wasn't having the effect on my stomach the way I worried that it would. Tucker only had to cover for me once; when Mom decided to mix the stuffing. The combination of the garlic, onion, and oregano, was just too much for my stomach to handle.

Tucker took one look at me and knew instantly what was wrong. "Jessi, you've been working really hard so far, why don't you go take a few minutes to lay down?"

There was no arguing with him and I knew it. "Is that okay with you Mom?"

"Certainly dear, Tucker and I can manage to finish up here. Besides I'd like a few minutes to talk to him alone if you don't mind. I want to discuss the tour arrangements since you'll be going along."

"I'll just be on the couch then." It was close enough that Tucker and I could see each other and I could hear the conversation, but far enough that I couldn't smell the food directly.

"Avoid the truth, but don't lie to her. She'll catch you quick, she's got a built in lie detector." I whispered to Tucker through my teeth.

Before leaving the room I quickly slipped my hand through his and squeezed. I couldn't tell him I loved him with Mom in the room, but holding hands momentarily was well within the bounds of what we could get away with if any of the family was present. He squeezed my hand back and I hustled out of the room so I could breathe again.

I no sooner got to the couch before Mom started in on him.

"So you'll be on the road with Jess for almost a full year. I don't want you to do anything while you're gone that might hurt her in any way. I know how life in the fast lane works, I've lived it. I don't want you thinking that you can just ship her back home when then next cute girl comes along. Do you understand?"

"Of course I'd never do that to her. I know that you don't really want to hear this now, but I truly do love your daughter. There's nothing that's ever going to change that."

Well at least he wasn't lying to her.

"Tucker…" Mom paused for a moment. "There's one other thing, well okay a few things. Let's just say there are a few rules for the road. I've spent many a night the past few weeks discussing it with Jameson and this is what we've come up with. Since you and Jessica…" She'd used my full name, this was serious, "will be confined to the bus for that extended period of time, we realize that we won't be able to control what happens when you leave so we've decided to lift the restrictions on your relationship, as long as you follow a few conditions. One, she gets her own bunk. Two, she comes home in the same condition she leaves here in; if she so much as has a cough she didn't leave here with Jameson reserves the right to follow through with his previous promise. Third and finally, do not force her into doing anything that she doesn't want to do. She has her own mind, let her make her own decisions." Little did Mom know I'd already made one that was changing my life forever.

"Fair enough Mom, I can do that."

"Thank you Tucker, oh and I suppose that we can allow you to spend the night in her room as long as someone else stays in the room with you and you sleep on the couch. We can't take any chances that you won't make sure she has to leave with you. I'm much too young to be a grandmother. We've had enough trouble with Jamie sneaking guys in."

"Mom, I can personally guarantee you that no matter what we do, she won't 'get' pregnant because I want to guarantee she comes with me. When something like that happens she'll be the one to decide it. I'd never trap her into staying with me that way. If at any point she decides that she wants something different, whether or not it involves me, she can have it. I'd never intentionally take her dreams away from her. It's part of what I love about her, and I could never change that."

"I love you too, Tucker!" I called from the couch, where I was beginning to feel better as my stomach settled out. "Can I see you for a minute please darling?"

Now that the rules were gone we didn't need to be so careful and I had to talk to him.

"I thought I told you not to lie to her." I whispered as he sat next to me on the couch.

"I technically didn't Sweetheart," he placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. I laced his fingers through mine and kept his hand near the baby. There was still one thing we needed to be careful about.

"Tucker, the baby?" I questioned him.

"Darling, I can't 'get' you pregnant when you already are. I simply promised her that I wouldn't intentionally 'get' you pregnant before we left. This precious little one," he rubbed the back of his hand against my stomach, "was an unplanned miracle. Besides she didn't ask if you already were."

"You guys are good at loopholes."

"You bet, now do you think you feel up to helping us finish in the kitchen?"

"I think so, just as long as she's done with the stuffing."

"You'll be okay, I'll hang on to you. No rules now remember." He slid his arms around my waist and gently helped me up off the couch.

"Thank you."

"You more than welcome darling. If you need me I'm here."

I leaned all my weight back into him as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Jess, darling would you and Tucker mind setting the table?"

"Sure Mom, not a problem." I quickly counted in my head how many of us there were and headed to the china cabinet for the plates.

"Here Tucker." I handed him eleven plates and turned back for the flatware.

"The good china?" he asked.

"Only for the Holidays and don't you dare chip one or you won't live to see morning." I warned him.

Tucker carefully helped me set the table and then followed me out back to the pool where the guys were lounging until dinner.

"Wanna jump in?" Adam hollered from across the pool and motioned for us to join them.

Tucker turned to look at me.

"Let's go change." I grabbed his hand and headed for the pool house; locking the door securely behind us.

"Jessi, what's up with that? It's just the guys, you might want to get used to changing around them."

"Oh I know." I laced my fingers into his hair and pulled his face down to mine. "It's just that this baby has me wired lately and I need you, and that they don't need to see." I sealed my lips around his and we both collapsed onto the couch.

I spent the next few hours high once again on Tucker. We were finally interrupted by Brad knocking on the door.

"Guys, I hate to break up the love fest but Mom said Dad's home and dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. You might want to put some clothes on and come join us."

"We'll be right there. Thanks man!" Tucker called.

We grabbed a quick shower before pulling our clothes back on, and headed into the house.

We joined the rest of the family seated around the dinner table; I now understood just exactly why the table was so large. If Jonathan and his band mates had been able to join us we would have had to move dinner out back by the pool, because the dining room wouldn't have been big enough.

Jamie kept sizing me up the entire night. I wondered if she'd discovered the missing pregnancy tests and was trying to see if I would slip up and prove her theory correct.

Thankfully though she was seated between Adam and Sean. One of whom must have kicked her under the table, for glaring at me.

"Ouch! What on earth was that for?" She demanded.

"Leave her alone. Stop staring at her like that." Adam stated directly to her, calling attention to the fact that Jamie had been glaring at me for most of the meal.

"Why should I? I know what she did." Jamie retaliated.

I knew instantly she had indeed found the missing tests, my guess is that she'd found them this morning when she went for one herself. I'd noticed lately, that since she couldn't manage to land any of the guys she had been sneaking in some of her old conquests knowing how easy it would be to get some from them. Something told me she must have broken another condom.

"Jamie, if there is an issue that you have with Jessica, can you please resolve it after dinner? It is Thanksgiving and I'd like to have a peaceful meal." Dad put a quick end to her, thankfully before she could accuse me of anything specific. Dad wanted a peaceful meal and I didn't want to have to tell my parents that their worst fears had already come true.

"And so would I." Tucker added. "I don't like the fact that you are looking at Jessi like that and I would suggest you stop before we show you how we handle things like this on the road."

I squeezed his hand under the table. "Thank you Sweetheart, Jamie we'll discuss this later." I dropped the subject on that note and ignored her for the rest of the meal.

I had trouble controlling my nerves at the table and Brad had to put his hand on my knee a few times to stop my leg from bouncing up and down. If Jamie leaked the truth to Mom and Dad my plans for getting out of here were ruined. I had to know just exactly what she knew.

The guys and I cornered her later on that evening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tucker demanded as he grabbed her arm and spun her around right into the circle the guys had formed around her. They made it clear very quickly to her that she was trapped and wasn't going anywhere.

"What the hell is my problem? YOU!" She spat back at him. "You show up and Jess all the sudden gets all the attention from all five of you! I get none of it, not one of you will even bother to look my way. I've tried everything and I can't even get you to say more than hello to me."

"Well, Jamie if you bothered to respect yourself, then we might just care enough. But not one of them wants to bother with you because you've been with every guy in town!" Brad emphasized back to her.

She whirled on me again, "I know what you're up to little sis. I know you've been in my bathroom, that you stole my pregnancy tests. How dare you plan on trying such a stunt? You're never going to get away with it!" She screamed in my face. "I can't believe that Mom and Dad said he could sleep in your room with you. How'd you manage that one? You pregnant already?"

"You wish! Wouldn't that be the icing on your cake? You're so far off base that it isn't funny anymore. Crawl back into your self-absorbed hole and stay the hell out of my life!"

She spun trying to get away from us, only to find herself still surrounded by the guys, who tightened the circle around her. She was learning how the guys handled things on the road. You were confronted about it, and they didn't let up until they got the issue resolved.

Realizing she had no way out, she started to cave in. "Alright, I give. Just tell me one thing and I'll completely stay out of it. Why's he allowed to sleep in your room?"

"Oh I get it, you want to know how we're getting away with it so that you can try it too huh?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Alright then, I'll tell you. It starts with being completely honest with Mom and Dad. Everything is out in the open between us, we don't lie to them." I paused momentarily realizing that this wasn't completely true. They didn't know we were intimate, or that I was pregnant. "Then it involves leaving with the guys when they go. Mom and Dad are trusting us to stay in the same room now because they want us to prove to them that we can be that close and that nothing will happen while we're gone. One slip and it's all over, Tucker and I are on very thin ice with them right now. They even said that someone has to stay in the room with us. So no if you want the rules that have been set for me, you won't get to do what you want anyway."

"Are you kidding me, you two can't be alone?"

"Believe me, we won't get to be alone when we go back on the road. So if that's the life you want, go ahead let your boyfriend sleep over. I make sure that all three of your brothers are in that room with you. That should please your parents." Tucker threw back at her.

"Looks, like I'm still winning after all." Jamie stated and huffed off to her room, now that the guys were letting her move.

"Don't bet on that sis." Thomas called down the hall after her. "Come on, we have to discuss this whole having to baby-sit Jess and Tuck at night." He ushered everyone into my room. "Besides she'll be shocked to find out, I glued her window over the back porch shut this afternoon, after I caught one of her 'boyfriend's' sneaking out this morning. Figured some of the pranks we used to pull on each other as kids would make great punishment for her."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as he continued. Justice served. Hopefully tonight when her date tried to sneak out, he'd fall right through the roof of Dad's study below as he tried to escape out her other window. Needless to say it had a two story drop straight down. I could only imagine the look on Dad's face, when he found Jamie's boyfriend naked in his office.

"So, how's this whole thing supposed to work? Someone has to stay in here with you right?"

I shook my head quickly trying to right my thoughts so I could talk. "Right." I answered.

"That probably doesn't make you happy does it?" Sean asked.

"No not really, but Mom did have a rather good point. We won't have the privacy on the road, so we might as well get used to not having it now."

"Tucker's right, I have to get used to living with you guys in a small space. So for now I was figuring that you could take turns if you wanted crashing out on the couch in here. That is if that's okay with you guys"

"Sure, Jess, that will be fine. We'll just rotate, Sean, Adam, Nate, and then me."

"Thanks, Brad."

"Anytime sis, we're here to help if you need us."

"That's great guys, thanks."

The next few weeks passed by slowly. I had to start wearing hoodies around the house, to cover for my expanding belly. Mom questioned it a few times and I brushed it off as a Florida winter. Dad asked me once about it and I told him I was cold. He never brought it up again but I assume he suspected something was off.

The guys took turns sleeping on my couch, so that Tucker and I could stay together at night. Tucker was used to sleeping with the guys in such close quarters, but for me it took a little adjusting to get used to.

The guys would crash out on the floor of my room, conveniently between me and Tucker who not so willingly stayed on the couch. He lasted until Mom and Dad turned out the light in their room. Then he would not so gracefully trip over whomever was the lucky one to be in the middle of the floor that night, in my pitch black room, and crawl into bed with me. Whichever guy he had woken up would crawl onto the couch then for the rest of the night.

The first few nights I found it hard to sleep with someone other than me and Tucker in the room.

"Tucker, that's annoying. Did you have to trip over Brad?" I mumbled groggily, as Brad groaned when Tucker tripped over him on the way back from the bathroom. "I can't sleep as is."

"Well why not?"

"For starters, you're over there on that dang couch. And I feel totally out of place with my brother sleeping in the middle of my bedroom floor. It's just awkward."

"I'm coming, think you can sleep better with me over there with you?"

"Yeah I…"

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" Brad called out as Tucker tripped over him yet again. "If you're moving over there with her, then I'm taking the couch. That way you'll stop stepping on me."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, well if you could manage to keep your hands off my sister for more than ten minutes you wouldn't need to be." Brad added as he crawled up onto the couch. "Anyway thanks man, that floor was a lot harder than I remember it being."

"Yeah, anytime."

"No, more like anything to get closer to Jess."

"True," I blurted out. "But you should be thankful, last night he literally fell over Nate. I pretty sure that he bruised a rib or two, trying to get over here with me."

Tucker slide his arms around me as he pulled the covers back up over us.

"Night Brad."

"Night Jess, Tucker." I heard him moan as he readjusted to the comfort of the couch. "Oh hey and no funny business when I'm asleep. I'd hate to have that image burnt permanently into my memory."

"Fine, we'll save it for Sean tomorrow night." I giggled. "Goodnight."

"Well it looks like I won't have to leave the gifts at the lake house this year. I guess I'll just ship the rest out to Jonathan. Oh how I do wish he could have come home as well this year." Mom said as we were putting up the tree.

"I know how you feel dear. I'm sorry his schedule couldn't be rearranged so that they might be able to join us." Dad tried to soothe her.

"Well maybe next year. I'll drop the gifts at the post office later this afternoon." She said as she sat the box of ornaments down on the coffee table and left the room.

Tucker came over and pulled me aside as Dad followed Mom out of the room.

"She seems really upset he's not here."

"I know, I've even tried rearranging his schedule myself. But, nothing I do to it is going to be able to free up enough time for them to make it home."

"You really want him here too?" He questioned.

"I guess I feel like Mom does, it would be nice to have everyone home. I think that maybe you coming here along with Brad and the guys, is making her miss Jonathan that much more."

"Maybe there is something I can do to help. Let me work on it okay?"

"Okay, but like I said it's almost impossible to free up time in his schedule. I could only find a few hours, there's just no way he's going to be able to make it.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"I'll find a way to make it work I promise. Though do me one favor and don't say anything to your parents about it?" I nodded.

"About what?" Jenn said as she came into the room and pick up the box of ornaments that Mom had sat down.

"Jonathan. Tucker's trying to find a way to have him join us for Christmas day."

"Well good luck with that." Jenn stated as she dropped another ornament into place on the tree branch. "But if you do manage to make it work, I know Mom will forever be grateful to you."

"Hey Jenn, where'd this box come from?" I asked as I picked up the final box off the table. "I don't remember it being here last year." Jenn just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's because it wasn't." Brad said as he came into the room followed by the rest of the guys.

"It's ours, we brought that one from the lake house." Nate added.

"May I?" Adam asked as he reached for the box which I willingly handed over to him. "Here you are guys." He said as he handed an ornament to each of the guys. Each one was uniquely different to each of the guys, though they all contained one thing in common. They were each engraved with their initials and the date from Christmas eleven years ago.

"They were a gift from Mom, our first Christmas on the road together."

"Speaking of…" Tucker reached into the box and handed me an ornament. "This is yours now."

It was a simple pewter heart engraved with my initials and the date matching the guys on the front. The only difference was that mine also had the words 'All my love always' on the back.

"You never cease to amaze me you know. It's beautiful, I absolutely love it." I smiled up at Tucker as I hung mine next to him on the tree.

"It was just my way of keeping you with me every Christmas."

Christmas Eve arrived, with the guys caroling around the fire place. Some of them were curled up on the floor under the tree. I have to admit I was a little embarrassed at first trying to sing along with the guys; even though we were only singing Jingle Bells. The guys reassured me I sounded fine though I knew I was horribly out of tune.

Tucker insisted on us spending the night under the tree.

"I don't know that that's such a good idea Tucker."

"Jessi, honey, I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

"I'm just not in the mood for getting caught, it would ruin an already perfect night."

"Sis," Brad said as he threw his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "I don't think you need to worry about that just yet. You look fine, radiant even. You could probably manage to lose the hoodies as well."

"Ha ha…funny Brad."

"Really, Jess, don't worry about it we've all got your back. You get busted we all get busted." Sean said.

"Yep, poof goes our careers." Nate said. "The end of Small Town Boys." He added trying to sound very depressed, he was even slowly shaking his head.

"And we're not about to let that happen." Adam added.

"We got you." Tucker said as he pried me out of my brother's grasp. "Come here, curl up next to me."

He pulled me down next to him on the floor.

"Uhh guys…."

"Yeah, Nate?"

"Where's Santa going to put the gifts if we're under the tree?"

All of us just burst out laughing at the same time.

"How old are you man?" Sean asked him.

"You're never too old for Santa."

"Well if that's the case, can you guys shut-up so he can come?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good night Nate." Tucker said as he pulled me closer.

Shortly after Nate fell asleep the guys and I managed to securely build a pile out of all the gifts over top of him; which he managed to very noisily knock over when Brad woke him with his alarm clock the next morning.

We were all loudly laughing at him when Mom and Dad walked into the room.

"I hope you didn't break anything." Dad said.

"Darling, just let them live a little it is Christmas morning after all, and they are home with us after all those years away. Jameson, just live a little, have a little fun." Mom chided him."Sorry, Dad we couldn't resist," Brad said.

"He's right, Nate left himself wide open to that one last night." Adam added.

"Looks like Santa found somewhere to leave the gifts after all Nate." I teased.

"Yeah well you won't sleep on an air mattress at the lake house ever again either Nate, now will you?"

"Very funny Tucker….oh hey is this one for me?" He picked up a package and shook it gently.

"Patience, Nathan, patience."

Even Mom knew him well enough, that he needed to be treated like a small child sometimes.

"And to think he somehow gets whatever girl he wants."

"Sean, just look at this face," I said as I reached over and grabbed Nate by both cheeks, "what girl could resist him? It makes it so tempting to just kiss these lips." I added but Sean was already distracted by my sister Jenn walking into the living room with Jamie, and Thomas.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jamie stated as she scooped up her gift from the guys and set down on the sofa.

"Alright Nate open it." He tore off the paper so quickly even a child would have been slower on this particular morning, it was almost as if a tornado of wrapping paper had ripped through the living room.

"Thanks Mom you know how much I love these sweaters."

"I'm hoping maybe now you will let her wash the one you've been wearing non-stop since you got here."

"Jamie!" Dad scolded her.

"Sorry! Jeez can I at least go next?"

"Alright, take your turn." Mom instructed her.

Jamie carefully tore the paper off the small box, and I watched her face fall as she realized that it was only a gift card. I knew with a box that small from the guys she was hoping for expensive jewelry.

"We thought you might like to pick something out for yourself."

"Yes, Adam. Thank you!"

I tried hard not to swallow my tongue at her half attempt at being polite, after that reaction, I wasn't going to bother to tell her that there was a thousand dollars on it; The Ungrateful Wench, I knew the guys had spent too much.

"Jenn, Jessi, these are for you," Tucker said as he handed us two identical packages. "The guys and I thought that they might come in handy since Jessi is leaving with us."

"OMG!!!! Thank you!" Jenn exclaimed as she opened her package to discover that we had received matching laptops from the guys.

I had turned to kiss Tucker thank you and when I turned back I noticed that Jenn was practically in Sean's lap hugging him. I turned back to Tucker but he just shrugged his shoulders at me, and asked if he could see my computer for a moment.

"They're already set to go with email and Skype so that you can keep in touch while we're on the road. Speaking of which," He sat my laptop which he had booted up down on the coffee table and turned it to face Mom and Dad. "This gift is for you!" He reached around and pushed the button to connect the call.

"Mom! Dad! Merry Christmas!" Jonathan said as he popped up on the screen.

"Let's give them a few minutes alone." Brad said as he ushered everyone else out of the room.

"Thomas, I'd like to speak to you. In fact we all would."

"What's up Jess?"

"The guys thought I should be the one to officially ask you, seeing how I will be handling all the duties on the road, we would like to make you the official Tour Manager. You can work from here as I know you are really busy with your college courses and everything, I will handle everything else that needs to be done when you aren't there. What do you say?"

"Jess, I thought the guys gave you that job?"

"Bro, that's just what we told Mom. Officially the job title is yours if you want it."

"Oh I do more than anything."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that Tom." Brad said. "So as your older brother, and now your boss, Merry Christmas!" He handed him a check for nearly a hundred thousand dollars.

"Your first pay, minus taxes of course."

"No way Brad!" Thomas said as he tried to hand it back. "I can't take this."

"You can and will, we won't take no for an answer."

"And we're picking up the tab for your college courses as well. You're family and we're going to take care of you." Adam said as he patted Tom on the back. "Welcome aboard, officially."

"Come on I'll help you pack," Tucker said to me the night before we were to leave on the road. "There's a few tricks of the trade for getting more stuff in small spaces that I can show you."

"Tucker, I really don't have a lot that's going to be fitting me very soon. I was only going to take one bag, I don't know what I'm going to do when my clothes don't fit anymore."

"Sweetheart you'll be in a tour bus with five guys. I think we can find something that will fit you. Besides I don't want you to worry about it, I will make sure that you are taken care of, and just in case I'm not there to get it for you, I got you a little something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of those sleek black credit cards that really doesn't have a limit and handed it to me. I was shocked as I read the name on the card. Jessica L Davenport.

"Tucker, you shouldn't have."

"Look it was nothing, you're my wife now I want you to have anything you need. We will go clothes shopping as soon as you need new clothes. Besides that baby's going to need things and I'm going to make sure we do the best we possibly can in the small space we have. I promise when it comes to finances you won't have to lift a finger, it's all taken care of. Now where's your suitcase." I slipped the credit card into my back pocket.

"Don't really have one, always used my duffel bag, it's under the bed." He bent down and pulled it out.

"We can make this work, is there anything that you absolutely can't live without on the road."

"You."

"Besides me, anything."

"I suppose my mp3 player wouldn't hurt anything, and my e-book reader." He picked them off my dresser and placed them in my bag, and turned back to me looking for me to add to the list. "Cell phone, and my comfy jeans, I'd hate to have to break in a new pair. But other than that I don't think so. I can make do with very little."

I got up off of the bed and went to my dresser. I started handing him t-shirts to pack and a few more pair of jeans, when my bag was nearly full I helped him pull my toiletries out of the bathroom. The last thing he packed was the picture of himself that still sat by my bedside, he zipped up the bag and turned to me.

"Darling, you keep promising photos to everyone, just how are you going to manage that once you start showing?"

"Toss me my phone, and come here." He tossed me my phone and came over to stand next to me. I turned on the camera and lifted my arm up in the air as I leaned in toward him. When I heard the camera click I turned it around and brought it back down so that Tucker and I could see the photo.

"Genius Jess! They can't see a thing but the background and our heads."

"I know this is great isn't it. I've been taking photos this way for years. Nobody's going to suspect a thing, though we will have to keep Thomas updated on my progress. Here." I tossed him the phone and framed my still very small stomach with my hands.

"How's about a shot before we pack up the bus huh?"

Tucker snapped a picture of me and handed my phone back. I sent the photo to Thomas.

"Before shot. He'll love it."

Tucker reached over and grabbed my hand dragging me out the door behind him.

"Come along Mrs. Davenport, we have a tour bus to load."

"You know I really wish you wouldn't call me that, at least not until we're officially married."

"I know you've told me before. Come on though the guys really do need help loading up the bus. Just promise me that you won't overdo it. I don't want you lifting anything heavy in your condition."

"Tuck, I'm fine. Let's go."

"You know we're thinking of leaving early, give us some extra time to get you settled in, see some of the sites. Miami's gorgeous this time of year you know."

"I wish I could say I did. I've never seen much outside this town unfortunately. Mom and Dad have managed to keep us quite sheltered here."

"Well then we will just have to make sure you see everything while we're gone, won't we."

We headed downstairs to help the guys load up the bus in preparation for leaving in the morning, though we had almost a full week left before we needed to leave, Thomas was insisting on getting everything done early, and the guys and I were in agreement that we needed to get on the road before the hoodies quit covering for my pregnancy. We got the bus loaded in record time, or I should say the guys did. I was barely allowed to lift a finger, with six guys concerned over my safety and that of the baby, I wasn't sure that I would be allowed to do anything for the next year. Mom came out as the guys were finishing loading up the bus and sat down next to me on the front porch steps.

"Jess, honey, are you sure you really want to do this?"

"I'm absolutely certain that this is want I want to do. I've never been more certain in my life of anything. I know that this is where I'm supposed to be."

"You know that I still have a sneaking suspicion that there's a lot more going on here than I am aware of right? Please tell me that I'm wrong."

"I wish I could Mom. I'm not going to lie to you, but there's things that I just can't tell you right now. Just please trust me that I'm doing the right thing here. I really can't be second guessing this decision, it's what's best for everyone involved."

"I do trust you dear, I just don't like how serious you and Tucker are lately. In the last few months you seem to have gone from being the best of friends to a married couple and that occurred almost overnight. It scares me when I see him look at you the way your father looks at me. I don't want you to run off and do something rash like actually marrying that boy just yet. I really want you to think through your decisions completely. Please promise me that much, that you will think your decisions through and all the possible consequences that go along with them."

Was this really happening, was my mother seriously questioning my judgment on decisions that I had already made, though she couldn't have possibly known that. They were decisions that I was absolutely positive were the right ones.

"I promise you that much, I will think everything through. I've thought this decision to leave with the guys through for the last few months, and I'm certain, beyond a doubt, that this is where I need to be. I promise that I won't do anything rash, Mom." I spun my engagement ring on my finger, boy was my mother ever oblivious to things, I had been wearing it for nearly five months and she hadn't noticed, if she had she never said anything. If only she knew the true reason for me leaving on tour, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I toyed with the idea of coming clean and telling her the truth and then making a mad dash for the bus and the welcome protection that the guys would surely provide for me, but nope it was definitely a bad idea.

"You know I think the guys wanted to leave tomorrow morning instead of waiting until Monday."

"I know Tucker mentioned that to me on the way out, they want to be able to show me some of the sites when we get to Miami. I guess they figure the few extra days won't hurt either. It's going to take some time for me to adjust to being in that small space with them for so long."

"Jess, honey, they've practically been living in your room since they got here."

"I know it's just that my room is a lot bigger than that bus."

"Oh, yeah you're right. Are you really sure you want to do this? I don't know if I'm really ready to let go of you quite yet."

"I'll be ok Mom, I couldn't be in better hands, the guys will make sure that I'm taken care of. They already promised that I would have everything I need."

I slid my hand into my back pocket and could feel my 'husbands' credit card still there. "Believe me when I say that they have already done more than enough for me, more than I would have ever asked them to."

"Did they tell you they decided to let Tom help manage the tour? He'll be working from here, mainly, doing what he can, mostly the paperwork, but he will be flying out to Vegas and a few other stops just to make sure things are still running smoothly. I guess that kind of makes you your brothers' boss."

"No Mom, I wasn't aware of that. I knew that they had been discussing it, but wasn't aware that the decision had been made, and I won't technically be his boss. I'm going to be focused more on closing some of the security gaps they've been having with psychotic fan girls. They say I'm the perfect person for the position, takes a fan girl to know a fan girl I guess." Here I was again lying to my mother, I was there when they had asked him. I however truthfully didn't know he was planning on joining us a certain points.

Obviously he was thinking ahead, he must have realized that Las Vegas was the logical choice for me and Tucker to get married, why else would he have picked that concert to fly out and make sure things were running smoothly. I had to hand it to him for someone who had barely left his room in years, he had been awful observant in the last few months.

"Oh and by the way your father would like to speak with you before you leave."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to leave with them," she said as she gestured toward the bus where the guys were still loading things up, "in the morning, it's an absolute must."

"I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Oh all right." I stood up and called to the guys. "Hey Tuck! I'll be right back, I've got to go in and see Dad for a few minutes."

"Did you want me to come with you?" He said as he crossed the drive towards me.

I looked down to where Mom was still seated on the porch. She simply just shook her head at me.

"You know Hun, I think I'd better do this alone. Dad just might try to hog-tie you or something." I could hear Mom trying not to laugh under her breath.

I went in and found Dad in the office completing some paperwork that he had brought home from work.

"Jess." He paused and cleared off the desk as I knocked on the door and came in.

"Mom said you wanted to see me." I said hesitantly.

"Well…I…" He paused like he was gathering his thoughts, unsure of what to say to me. "Please don't go." Was all he could manage to say.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before answering him. "I'm sorry Daddy, I have too." I said as I turned and left the room, very nearly slamming into Tucker who was leaning against the wall waiting for me. "It figures you'd follow me." I mumbled as I was trying to choke back the beginning of my tears.

"What did he say that has you so upset?" He asked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Please don't go." I barely managed to utter the words thorough my tears.

"Oh…so he decided to play the heart-string." I nodded my head and leaned against Tucker as he put his arms around me. "You'll be alright. I promise. He's just not quite ready to let go of his little girl just yet, that's all. Come on, let's get to bed. We've got to be on the road early tomorrow."

I just nodded my head and let him guide me into my room, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Alone?" I asked.

"I just want one night by ourselves before we leave. After all we won't get another one for quite a while." He said as he guided me towards our bed, where I spent a peaceful night sleeping soundly in the security of his arms.

The first night on the road with the guys was nothing short of interesting. Mom kept calling me every ten minutes to make sure I was fine, every conversation ending with, "Mom really I'm okay you can stop calling me now." It finally reached the point I had to turn off my cell phone. After I finally hung up for the last time Tucker came over to check on me, as I was powering off my phone.

"You okay, you sound a little frustrated."

"Mom keeps calling me, like every ten minutes. Then all she wants to know is if I'm ok. I can't take it anymore. I can't keep saying I'm fine, I'm fine."

I handed him my cell phone.

"I don't want this back for a while, if I keep answering it, she's going to either have me second guessing why I'm here or she's going to end up with an earful of the truth. Trust me she really doesn't want to hear that, and then we will all be in a boat load of trouble."

"I completely agree with you, that's why I asked the guys to keep your stress level to a minimum, when at all possible. So don't you worry we've got your back and we will stand behind you. As for your mother, why don't you let Brad deal with her for a while?"

"Good, because when I don't answer my phone, she's going to start calling him."

"Hey listen, we've decided to pull into the local campground for a few days, give you some time to settle into the bus before we really get going. Besides I think Sean's got a song brewing and he wants our help to finish it. So it looks like we could all use some peace and quiet away from everyone."

"Sounds like a plan, you guys can write and I'll do my homework, deal?"

"Deal, we'll be there in just a few minutes, and then you and I are going to take a peaceful walk around the campground."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"No crazed fans chasing us this time. Halloween was bad enough."

He giggled. "Not a problem we're pretty much going to have the entire camp ground to ourselves. There's only two other families here and they're on the other side, Brad asked when he called. You're right we don't need a repeat, besides you're in no condition to be running from anybody right now."

"You can say that again, though it wouldn't be the first time that they were chasing me in this condition."

"Oh yeah, you're right." He realized. "Well I'm going to go finish the movie with the guys, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to finish my English essay then work on the rest of my homework. I want to try and stay ahead, so that means that I could be here for a while."

He kissed me lightly and headed back across the bus to sit on the couch. I knew he was barely paying attention to the pre-release the guys had managed to get a hold of. It was just one of the many perks of being here with them, that movie release dates didn't matter. One phone call to the right person could get you just about anything.

I finished my essay and had started on my algebra homework when we arrived at the campsite.

"Ughh…I hate this stuff." I slammed my laptop shut and shoved it across the bunk, I'd decided to share with Tucker. Though there was one specifically for me, and that was only because Mom and Dad had to check it out before we left, we preferred to be as close as we could get at night.

"You ready to get out of this bus for a while darling?" Tucker came over to ask as Brad turned off the movie.

The rest of the guys were already headed out.

"Hey Tuck, Jess, we're headed outside. We're going to help Sean with this song, maybe we can debut it in Miami."

"Okay, we're on our way out as well, we'll be back in a while. We are going to go for a walk around here."

"No problem, we'll call you if we need you."

Brad grabbed a notebook off the counter and we followed him off the bus.

The guys were all crashed out on a picnic table. Adam was tapping out a beat to accompany Sean picking out notes on the guitar. The driver had wondered off across the grounds shortly after we had arrived.

"Sounds like your next number one guys. I'm loving that melody." I closed my eyes and momentarily got lost in the music.

"Well thanks Jess, but I can't seem to work out the lyrics, though I've been humming this tune for days now. I figured if I get the notes on paper, then maybe the lyrics will follow."

"You'll get it Sean, I have faith in you." I said.

"And you've got loads of help." Tucker added. "I'm going to take Jessi on a walk around here, she needs to de-stress after the phone calls from her mother and I don't want her stressing over anything." He emphasized to the guys again.

"I'll think about the song while we're gone, promise."

"Cool man, thanks. See you guys in a little while." Nate said.

"Sure man, we'll see you in a few."

Tucker and I headed off to walk around the complex. He was right there were only two other families camped out on the other end of the campground. We waved high as we walked past the first family, a nice older couple who looked like they were camped out here in Florida for the winter, considering that their trailer looked to be a little more permanent than some of the others. Needless to say I would highly doubt that they even knew who the guys were. When we crossed by the second family, who were clearly just crashing out for the weekend, the older daughter instantly recognized Tucker.

"Tucker David Davenport!" I heard her scream.

"Not again Tucker, not again." I stated, as I reached for his hand.

"Don't worry I got this."

He wrapped his fingers securely around my hand as he guided me forward to greet her.

"You must be a fan."

Completely wrapped up in the fact that he'd acknowledged she existed, all she could do was nod.

"You clearly know who I am, this is Jessica, my wife."

He firmly enunciated the word wife as he introduced me. I just glared at him, after all I thought that we weren't telling people. She just glared at me, the look on her face one of shear jealousy. She was clearly not happy that Tucker had informed her that, as far as he was concerned, he was married. I wasn't happy that he had told her what he considered to be the truth.

"Hello." I said politely, trying to be as nice as possible. After all if not for fans like her, Tucker and the guys wouldn't be where they were right now.

I stuck out my free hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you. And you would be?"

"Uhhhhhh." Was all we heard come out of her, when she opened her mouth to speak. She just continued to stare blankly at me and Tucker, shifting her eyes slowly back and forth between us.

"Well we best get going we have things to do, right darling?" Tucker said to me.

I nodded my head vigorously, eager to get away from her before the shock wore off, and reality sat in.

"Come along then." Tucker tugged gently on my hand as we walked away, leaving her standing there completely dazed and confused.

"So you think reality will set in for her any time soon?" I asked as we crossed the path that headed towards the pool, which was scarcely empty for such an unusually sunny day. The lifeguard; some young college kid, who couldn't have be as old as Tucker, looked like he was about to nod off at any given moment.

"Probably, but I doubt she'll remember anything I said."

"I hope she doesn't, what happens if the wrong person gets wind of the fact that you told her we're married."

"I doubt that, besides it's highly unlikely that anyone will believe her anyway. And if they do, well, then I will have some explaining to do to you parents. Now won't I?"

"I'd say. What do you say about jumping in that pool later?"

He just looked at me, sizing me up and down. A small smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"What?"

"Well just the thought of you in your bikini."

"I don't want to see me in my bikini anymore, this figure is rather quickly disappearing."

"Oh, would you stop with that already, you're gorgeous. Besides you're turning me on right now. So just a little more skin and you won't be able to turn me off."

"I know, I know, but what's it going to do to the rest of the guys?"

"Oh. Hadn't thought about that, but if you really want to go swimming we can all jump in later tonight. Now come on we've got to get back, I know just the lyrics Sean needs."

When we arrived back at the tour bus, I left Tucker outside with the guys to finish his song and headed in to change into my bathing suit so that we could go swimming when they were finished.

"Oh hey Nate, I thought you were outside with the guys?" I said as I came around the corner and saw Nate sitting on the couch. My laptop on his lap. "What you up to?"

"Oh just finishing up here, you can have the bus all to yourself in a few minutes."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." He said as he closed the laptop and pushed it aside.

"Nate come on, tell me. I'll find out sooner or later, after all that is my laptop." I begged him.

"Fine." He picked up my laptop and handed it to me. "I finished your homework for you."

Not sure what to say all I could manage to get out was, "Thanks."

"Just keeping the stress down for you. I heard you say you hated this stuff. The bus is all yours."

"Okay, I'm going to change into my swimsuit. I want to jump in that pool, would you care to join Tucker and I?"

"Sounds great. The rest of the guys coming?"

"If they want."

"Cool." He said as he left the bus, and headed for the picnic table where the guys were still chilling, now putting lyrics to Sean's melody.

I changed into my bikini, glanced in the mirror to see just how much my stomach was sticking out and sighed.

"Jessi?"

"In here Tucker." I called from the bathroom. "I told you, I'm fat." I said as he came around the corner.

"No you're not you're perfect. You look wonderful pregnant with my child."

"Sure, if you insist."

"The guys are ready to go swimming, you still coming?"

"You don't think somebody's going to notice."

"You know I don't really care if they do. Any way the guys and I will all stick up for you, if someone says anything."

Miami was everything the guys had promised and then some. We arrived at the hotel two days before the concert.

"I'm going to check us all in, I'll be right back." Brad headed into the hotel as we began gathering our things.

"I've got everything we need here in my bag Jessi." He tossed his bag onto the sofa next to me.

"Thanks Hun."

"Nate and Sean are going to share a room. Adam's staying with Brad and you and I will be together if that's ok?"

"Tuck, we may have a problem with that." Brad was back from checking into the hotel.

"Why, what's wrong Brad?" I could feel myself start breathing faster. Ever since I had gotten pregnant my emotions were totally screwed up.

Tucker immediately moved to sit by my side on the couch. "It's ok Hun, everything will be just fine. What's up Brad?"

"The hotel is not allowing you and Jess to be registered in the same room. They have a problem with the fact that she's only sixteen and you two aren't related," he swallowed, "yet. They're insisting that she stay with me as I'm her legal guardian."

"But…" I could feel myself uncontrollably caving to my emotions. Tucker put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Oh God…not again…" Nate was walking past us on his way off the bus.

By now the guys were used to my emotional outbursts and we had only been on the road a few days.

"Nate please take the room keys to the guys, they were outside grabbing the gear from under the bus. We're not changing the sleeping arrangements; just look what the shear thought of being away from Tucker is doing to her. We'll work something out. I promise you Jess it will be alright. I may already have a solution that will work."

"You better have a solution man. You know I won't put up with her being upset." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Well, thanks to some bribery on my part. I convinced the very nice girl at the check in desk to move us to adjoining rooms."

"What did that cost you?" Tucker demanded.

"Us, cost us." He corrected.

"Brad! What did you have to give her?" I had to know what lengths my brother had gone to too keep me and Tucker together.

"Couple of tickets, stage passes, and I promised her we would give her a private concert tonight." He was smiling a half nervous smile by now. Though I had only personally known my brother for a few months I already knew him well enough to know that he was rarely nervous about a concert; even a private one. What was it about this girl that had him all worked up?

"Dang Brad is there anything you won't do for me?" I was still sniffling back the few tears that had managed to escape.

"Just one."

"What's that?" Seems Tucker had to know what Brad wouldn't do for me.

"Have that baby; giving birth to that kid is all yours."

I couldn't hold back the laughter that was now erupting from deep within my gut. "I'd love to see you give birth, in fact I'd pay to see it."

"Come on let's get you guys settled in. I'm sure Tuck wants to get on over to your doctor's appointment and make sure everything is ok with that little one."

"You're absolutely right. I want to know everything is ok with my wife and child."

We settled our stuff into the hotel. I would use the door to Brad's room to come and go, Adam would use Tucker's and then we would switch once both outer doors were closed. I hadn't spent a night away from Tucker since he found out I was pregnant and very few nights without him since he arrived. Neither of us planned on being alone now.

We left the guys at the hotel and headed out for my doctor's appointment. There wasn't much of a wait and we managed to get right in. Tucker had been right the doctors were efficient all right. After declaring that everything looked ok, he performed an ultrasound and pinpointed my due date for the end of June.

We took a few moments alone to talk when we got back to the hotel.

"A little girl huh?"

"Are you ok with that Tucker?"

"Just as long as she's healthy it's all that matters to me."

"Are we going to tell the guys?"

"Why, do you think we should?"

"Well if we don't they're going to fall through the door the way they're all leaning against it trying to hear us. Come on in guys."

Once they managed to get the door open they tripped over each other a few times as they flooded into the room.

"Well how's my niece or nephew?"

"Your niece is fine Brad, so am I."

"It's a girl?!" Adam could no longer contain his enthusiasm.

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"You know I hate to be the guy who falls in love with that lucky little one."

"Why Nate, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, Sean, not only does she have Tucker for a father, and if he's anywhere near as protective of her as he is of Jess, I wouldn't want to face him. Besides that that boy's also going to have to get through the four of us."

I gulped. Facing one protective father was enough for any guy to handle; the one who came for my little girl would have to get through five. "For something's guys I will always be thankful."

"Oh and Nate, you can count on it."

"I love you Tucker."

"I love you too, Jessi."

"Count me in."

"Me too."

"Oh and me."

"Love ya sis."

"Guys' seriously."

"Seriously, little sis we talked while you and Tucker were out at your appointment if you are going to be here with us, you deserve to be treated by all of us like Tucker treats you. So consider yourself lucky enough to have four more husbands."

"Thanks Brad, it's great knowing that you all have my back in this. I love you guys."

"Ok but she's rightfully mine so don't think that you're all getting to sleep in this bed."

"Oh really Tucker?"

Nate, who had been sitting on the bed beside me, put his arms around me and pulled me gently back so I was lying on the bed. He was quickly followed by Sean, Brad, and then Adam. Tucker just stood there staring at all of us.

"Get over here honey." I reached my free arm out towards him and pulled him down on the bed with the rest of us. "I could get used to this."

"You better girl, because you're stuck with us."

"Thanks Sean, at least I'll never get lonely. Maybe we should do this more often."

There was a knock on the door.

"Must be that lovely lady from the front desk." Brad slowly started getting up off the bed followed by everyone but Tucker who helped me sit up and sat next to me. Brad went over and answered the door. I could tell by the look on his face when he opened it, that he was already smitten with her.

"Come in, come in, I believe I promised you a private concert. You know the guys, Nate, Sean, Adam, and Tucker." She nodded. "This is Jessica." He nodded towards me. "Guys, Jess, this is Anna."

"Hi." Everyone said in unison. I flashed Brad a look that said what were you thinking and shifted my eyes quickly down toward my stomach and back up at him.

"So you're the one who wants to stay with Tucker." As Anna came and sat down beside me she decided to ask the questions I was trying to avoid. "Why's that?"

"Nate and Sean always room together. Adam always stays with Brad. Poor Tucker didn't have a room-mate and I figured why not. Besides I've known him since we were kids."

"One bed?"

"Girl, I share a tour bus with these guys. I really don't mind. I'm kind of used to being in close quarters with them. It's nothing new, kind of like sharing a bed with your brother when you are afraid of the dark."

"Oh…so you see him as your brother then?" It may have just been my imagination but the hint in her voice sounded like she was hoping he was available.

"Well, more like a best friend, in fact he's the best friend I could ever ask for."

"You ready girls?"

"Oh, please proceed, I can't wait for this. A private concert by Small Town Boys, how lucky am I?" She was so excited that she was bouncing the bed up and down. I put my hand to my mouth as the motion was making me sick to my stomach.

"Very lucky, Anna, very lucky, you're going to love this. Watch."

I gestured toward the guys. I could hear Brad humming the melody to one of their songs. I closed my eyes and drifted into their soothing five part harmony. I was so focused on the sound of their singing that I was only aware when Anna called my attention an hour later.

"Jess, it was great to meet you I hope you have fun with the guys on tour. Maybe I'll catch you backstage at the concert?"

"Maybe, but seeing as I have unbelievable access when it comes to their concerts, I'll likely be very busy. Got to earn my keep with the guys you know."

"Come on Anna I'll show you out." Brad motioned toward the door and she followed his lead.

"See you later Jess?"

"Maybe…" As Brad closed the door behind her I finished, "not. Brad what were you thinking? I know she suspects there is more going on between me and Tucker than she let on."

"Do you think she noticed you're pregnant?" Tucker moved back across the room and sat beside me, the concern on his face equal to what I was certain that Brad was feeling.

"I don't think so, after all I am wearing one of Tucker's shirts, and I don't think that anyone not intentionally looking for my baby bump is going to notice it at this point."

"Jess, is right Brad, I'm the one who got her pregnant and even sitting here right next to her I can barely tell and I know." He reached over and put his hand on my stomach, on our daughter. "But we do need to be more careful about who gets that close especially when Jess is here."

"I tell you what, just make sure you sanction it with me or Tucker first. We really can't afford any more surprises, ok?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I will run things by you before I randomly invite people to the rooms or the bus. In fact we all should, just to be on the safe side. Agreed?" The rest of the guys nodded. "After all we did agree to treat her like Tucker would and we can't be risking their secret getting out. If the wrong person were to get wind of the fact that Tucker got my little sister pregnant and we're all covering for them, it could very well be the end of us."

"I'm sorry," I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, as another of my mood swings was setting in. "Maybe I should have just stayed at home and faced Mom and Dad, I feel like I'm causing you guys a load of trouble you don't deserve to be going through." The tears were nearly spilling out of my eyes now; I closed them as I tried to fight back the tears.

"Jessi, darling look at me. Please don't say that you're causing us any trouble because you're not, and if you would have stayed at home I would have stayed with you. As far as I'm concerned you're my wife now, so don't you dare try to convince me that you did the wrong thing in coming along. I don't want to be anywhere you aren't; if you weren't here there would be no tour this year."

"Tucker's right Jess, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here. We can't do this without you; we need you just as much as Tucker does. I love you too and that baby, we all do. We're all here for you so whatever you need just ask, please know that we will never feel like you are a burden to us."

"Thanks Adam. I love you guys too." This time Tucker and I both landed on the bottom of the pile when they piled on to the bed. It really did make me feel better to know that I was loved by all five of them, and this did cure my mood swings. I could be nothing but happy when I was cuddling with all of them. I was impressed that even though we all spent the rest of the night in that king sized bed I slept incredibly comfortably.

The next morning the guys were intent on showing me everything Miami had to offer. We spent hours on the beach and in the shops that morning, they took me out to a wonderful lunch in the afternoon and when evening came they treated me to the night clubs. Even though I was underage and never would have been able to get in on my own, it was amazing how simple it was to get past the bouncer when you were hanging off the arms of one of the hottest bands of the decade. A simple 'she's with me' from one of the guys was all it took and we were waved right on in no questions asked.

The next day the guys had to prepare for the concert that night. I spent the day backstage doing what little they would allow me to do to help them, considering all the managers and roadies that traveled with the crew there wasn't a lot for me to do. They had briefed the crew that morning on the new found situation that Tucker and I were in, they also each had to sign a confidentiality agreement. I felt horrible about putting the crew through all of this just for the sake of keeping our baby a secret, but the guys explained that it was necessary, for everyone involved to be in on it. They were also told that I was now the go to gal, if someone had a question and the guys couldn't be found, I was the one to see. Though at first thought it seemed pleasant to have all that power, I really didn't like the thought of enlightening people on what to do and how to do it. But Tucker insisted that it was good practice for when our daughter arrived.

For sound check, that afternoon, I became the very disinclined audience participant that was brought up on stage. I would have been very happy to just sit in the chairs and scrutinize, after all I would be watching from backstage later tonight and I wanted to be able to get the full impression that the fans normally got. But the guys insisted I be on stage with them, they crooned to me until the sound of the music was flawless, even though they had sang to me what seemed like a thousand times before, it was a wonderful delight to finally see them doing what they loved underneath all the bright lights.

Thomas had promised some updates for the sound system but they wouldn't arrive in time to be installed until after the concert. I had full faith in the guys that everything would be perfect that evening. That was up until the moment in time for them to actually go out there on stage arrived. I was backstage harboring in the shadows just out of the sight line of the audience where I had planned to watch the concert from the wings. This would be my first official concert that I had attended, even though I had begged and pleaded with my parents for years to be allowed to go to a Small Town Boys concert, I was never permitted to attend. Now that I knew the real reasons for why they had said no, my excitement level was through the roof as I waited for the guys to go out on stage. As the music kicked up on the stage and the lights went down over the audience, I hugged each of the guys as they walked passed me out into the limelight.

"Good Luck!"

"Thanks Jess, look if you need us just let us know."

"I'll be fine, go on get out there. Don't want to keep the fans waiting."

It was Tucker who had waited last to go out on stage, he wanted to be able to hug and kiss me without the usual ewws and awws we were used to getting from the guys.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here Jessi?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be perfectly fine. Go have fun, get out there and do what you love to do." I knew instantly when I heard his reaction that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Well I love to be with you. So I think I'll stay here." He threw his arms around me nearly dropping the microphone he was holding. I had to reach out and grab it before everyone in the venue heard it thunk to the floor.

I hoped he was kidding me, he couldn't possibly be serious about staying here with me. "Get out there. Go." I pushed him playfully but he refused to budge from my side.

It was at this point that Brad and Adam had noticed that Tucker was still backstage with me. I was doing the best I could to encourage him that it was ok to leave my side and go out on the stage, but to absolutely no avail he was not going to budge an inch. He was bound and determined to stay here with me; it was almost as if he had literally glued his feet to the floor in front of me.

"Help me." I leaned out around Tucker and mouthed towards the guys. Brad who had been paying attention to what was going on between me and Tucker decided he needed to intervene. Though his idea of helping me get Tucker out on stage was not anywhere near what I was thinking of. I saw him motion the sound guy and heard the music die down. What was he doing, he seriously wasn't going to make an announcement was he. I covered my eyes and shook my head as I saw him lift the hand held microphone he had been holding to speak; I guess he was really going to do this. All I could do was shake my head in embarrassment. "Oh god he's not really going to do this."

"I'm sorry for the delay, however you see my little sister, who is joining us on tour this year, is backstage, and seeing as Tuck seems to have become her number one fan, it may take us a moment to get him to come out here. Please pardon us for a moment while we see what we can do." The guys headed back towards where we were positioned on the side of the stage.

"Tuck what are you doing? We have to get out there the fans are waiting for us."

"Not going out there Sean, it's not going to happen. I not leaving Jessi here."

"Tuck, darling, it's barely thirty feet. I'll be fine, get out there."

"You do realize that there are a few thousand screaming fans out there don't you, all of whom are now waiting for you. Please don't make us do this man?" Sean threatened him.

"Do what?"

Adam and Nate both latched onto his wrists as Sean and Brad pushed from the back. I shifted around so that I was also behind Tucker, to give the guys room to move him.

"They're going to make you go out there." I was trying not to laugh as Tucker was resisting their efforts to get him to go out there. I reached over and put my hands on his waist and started pushing myself.

"You wouldn't? Jessi, are you siding with them, honestly?"

"Yes they would and sorry but yes I am, now go on and get out there Tucker. Please for me?"

We were all pushing and pulling and before we knew it we had him out on the rostrum. The next thing I know I was staring into the faces of thousands of envious girls, and I halted. Great here I was standing on stage next to my 'husband'. Mercifully Adam observed this as well.

"Everyone let's give it up for Brad's sister Jessica." When the crowd erupted into applause for me I was temporarily pulled out of my stupor long enough to realize I was still clinging on to the back of Tucker's jacket.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tucker was whispering to me, as he moved slightly closer so I could hear him. Making sure to hold the mic securely by his side. I was hoping that his headset or the additional stage mics didn't pick up our voices.

"Are you? I'm going to go back over there now, before my nerves get the best of me. Are you going to stay here when I leave?" I was taking slow deep breaths by now, and only focusing directly on Tucker. I knew that if I so much as glanced at anyone else I would probably lose it right there in front of a few thousand girls who were in all probability just dying to take my place.

He nodded slightly to me.

"I love you, and remember that your daughter can hear you."

"I love you too. I'll stay here and finish the concert, I promise."

I slowly walked back across the stage. I would wait patiently in the wings for him to finish the concert. The second that last line was sung, and the last cord had been played, he was off the stage and had me in his arms.

"You can't do that again, Tucker. Please know that I want you to go out there and sing just as much as your fans do. As much as you would like to you can't be by my side twenty-four seven, nothing is going to happen to me for the few hours you are out there making, oh I don't know, a few thousand girls happy. Besides I can you see you the entire time you're out there, you can see me as well and we'll work something out just in case I need you. I promise."

"Tuck, she's right man. We can't keep dragging you out there every time, besides Jess is going to start really showing soon and we can't have her out there on stage every time you want to stay with her."

"I'm sorry Sean, your both right. If she keeps having to push me out there our little girl won't stay a secret for much longer." He reached over and put his hand on my stomach.

"Well hey we'll work something out. In the mean time I believe we have an after party to attend."

"You're going?"

"Like you're not, Tucker come on. I'm here with you guys and I plan on getting in the full experience, now if you don't mind, I have a party to attend. Whether you're going or not, that's entirely up to you."

"What are you going to tell the fans?"

"I think Brad already took care of that one for us. Now if you don't mind I would like to attend this party with my number one fan. Come on." I grabbed Tucker's hand and headed for the secluded rooms backstage that were reserved for those holding VIP passes that were permitted to attend the after party.

"Well then I guess I better attend with my number one fan." He guided the way backstage.

"Jess?"

"What do you want Nate?"

"Does our previous deal, mean that we have to run every girl we bring back to our room by you or Tucker?"

"I tell you what, as long as you promise to keep them out of our room, then no. But if you want to bring them around me then yes. This isn't designed to spoil your fun it's designed to protect us all. Though you may want to run it by Sean, I'm not going to object but he might." I giggled.

The after party was an absolute scream, free food and drinks were everywhere, and masses of curious girls who all wanted to know if Tucker was still obtainable. I loved seeing the looks on the faces of the girls when they found out that Tucker was off the market, it ranged from 'Oh that's cool' to the poor girl who ran screaming from the room with tears streaming down her face. I could imagine that's exactly how I would have felt if the situation were reversed. I wanted to go after her and try to explain the entire situation to her but Tucker insisted that she would get over it faster if I just left well enough alone. I have to admit I was having a blast. Anna even showed up just as she promised she would. She waived a quick hello to me and Tucker and went off in search of Brad. When she found him she stayed on his arm the rest of the night. I knew it wouldn't be the last time we saw her when I noticed her and Brad leaving together. I also noticed Nate, Sean, and Adam leave. Nate with a bouncy brunette, Adam with an upbeat blond, whose hair I'm certain was bleached; I only noticed because she reminded me of Jamie. Sean snuck out alone shortly before me and Tucker. I asked him what was up on the way back to our room.

"What's the deal; do they do that every concert?"

"Oh, the picking up girls?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, pretty much, though I am shocked Sean left alone tonight. It used to be me. Though he has changed since he met Jenn. She might be on his mind."

"My sister?"

"Yep."

"I just don't know if he's her type. She tends to go for guys with a wild side."

"I don't see that as a problem."

"Well so where does that leave him tonight?"

"What…oh you mean the lack of rooms?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I used to crash on the couch in the hotel lobby if the bus wasn't free. I guess he'll do the same."

"Not on my watch he won't!"

"Jessi, you can't be serious."

Oh but I was. We caught up to Sean just as he was leaving the room he shared with Nate, his day bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sean, hang up a sec."

"What's up Jess?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Well I was going out to the bus, but seeing as Adam and his date already beat me out there. I guess it's the couch in the lobby for me tonight."

"On no you don't! Not as long as I'm here. You're going to crash out on the couch in our room, just like you did back at the house. Come on."

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with us the rest of the way down the hall to our room. He didn't seem to want to protest, as he came along willingly.

"By the way you should call Jenn and tell her how you feel."

"Tucker you promised."

"Sorry man, you know I crumble when Jessi's around, things just sort of slip out. I can't help it."

"You are right about that, when it comes to something she wants you become weaker than a house of cards left outside in a hurricane." He playfully punched Tucker on the shoulder, as he threw his bag down on the couch in our hotel room. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys. Jess do you really think I should call Jenn I'm not sure she'd even take a second look at me."

"Look Sean, I've seen the way she looks at you, and believe me she is way past a second look by now. Now if there is one thing I know it's how my sister feels. We're twins, so trust me I'm certain you've sparked an interest in her. Call her, tonight, please for me."

"Ok, ok you win." He turned to Tucker. "Now I know how you feel man. It's almost… no it is impossible to say no to her when she wants something."

"I know, see I told you."

"Call her already will you?"

He just stood there and stared at me. I took out my phone and dialed Jenn's number.

"Hey Jess, how are you? How's life with the guys going?" Jenn answered.

"Got to love caller id. I'm fine, it's just wonderful actually. Hey listen someone here wants to talk to you."

"Really? Who?"

"Sean." The look Sean gave me said it all. He was nervous about her reaction to his interest, and was embarrassed that I had brought it up to her.

"Sean, ummm…." My twin instinct told me what would come next from her, and knowing that I pushed my speaker phone button so that Sean and Tucker could both hear and held my phone out. "Well it took him long enough. Put him on let me talk to him."

I handed Sean the phone and he silenced the speaker. "Hey Jenn….. yeah well sorry about that."

I wasn't happy that I was only getting one side of the conversation, but I knew Jenn was happy to be talking to him; so I decided it better not to eves drop on my sister and Sean. I threw my arms around Tucker. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired and we have to get on the road to Chenworth tomorrow. I really want to see Jonathan. Besides I have a funny feeling that Jenn and Sean are both going to up for most of the night and we should give them some privacy. Besides she'll fill me in later on how it goes."

"You're right, let's go to bed." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the adjoining bedroom kicking the door closed behind us.

"Night Sean." I called behind us.

"Night, and thanks again."

"Anytime."

Tucker placed me down on the bed and crawled in beside me, wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Just as I thought Jenn filled me in on her conversation with Sean when she called me the next morning, as we were loading up to head to the lake house. The crew had been given the week off to relax before we kicked the tour into high gear.

As soon as I saw who was calling on my caller id I snapped up the phone.

"Hey girl, so how'd it go?"

"Great, though I am a little ticked you didn't tell me he liked me sooner."

"Don't blame me. I didn't know for sure until Tucker told me last night."

"Well…"

"Well what; sis don't leave me in suspense. I can't handle it right now."

"Well I think there might be something to go on for us, but it's so hard to tell when we're going at this over the phone. So…" She trailed off again. Was she ever killing me with dragging this out.

"Spill it sister, I have to know." I nearly screamed into the phone.

"So we've agreed to be friends for now. Sort of see how things go. Oh did Sean tell you he asked me to fly out and meet up with you guys once school lets out for the summer."

"He did what!" Now I was screaming.

"You ok?" I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was worried about me.

"Oh sorry." My wild emotions had swung again and this time it was on my sister. It was best to get her off the phone before she suspected something more was going on. "Hey listen I really got to get going, there's a few last minute things I need to take care of before we go. Call me at the lake house later on tonight and we can finish this conversation. Kay?"

"Sure talk to you later."

"Byes."

"Bye."

I quickly did the math in my head. School let out the beginning of June that meant…

"Sean!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tucker heard me scream from the bathroom and came in just as Sean stuck his head in the doorway from the other room.

"Jessi what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's really nothing Tuck, I'm just thinking of making this quintet into a quartet." I spun towards Sean. "Sean, so help me God you'll be lucky if I let you live to see tomorrow."

Tucker grabbed a hold of me as I climbed off the bed and began to cross the room towards Sean.

"Jessi, honey, calm down please. I really don't think it's good for you to be this stressed."

"Oh well why don't you let me take my stress out on Sean and then I'll feel much better." I was still trying to make it across the room so I could slap Sean for what he'd done. But Tucker had a firm hold on me.

Sean was slowly turning around in the doorway and trying to ease his way out of the room.

"Hold up Sean, maybe you can explain why my wife seems to have it in for you right now."

"Well… I sort of invited Jenn to join us when school's out." He stated calmly and slowly trying to not agitate me anymore.

"What!" Tucker was ticked now.

"And she said she'd love to." Sean continued.

"Sean, leave now, ok just leave. I want to talk to Jessi alone please. We will meet you at the bus. Why don't you go and see if you can pry Brad away from Anna, so that we can get to the lake house. Please?"

Sean got up and headed out of the room, as he reached the door he turned around and spoke. "I am so sorry Jess."

"I'll deal with him later honey, can we talk for a minute before we go." He guided me back to the bed and sat me down next to him and held me close. I nodded and he continued. "You know you do have to tell her the truth sooner or later. You can't hide from her forever you know. It's better if it comes from you than someone else, right?"

"Right. But I would like to tell her to her face so we can wait until she gets here in June to tell her?"

"Sure, anything you want you know that. Though can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that dear?"

"That you won't strangle Sean or anything rash like that."

"I'll try but you know as well as I do just how out of whack my emotions are." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll be right here beside you the whole way, promise." He stroked my face with the back of his hand. "You ready to go? I can't wait until you see Jonathan face to face. Besides I want to share the room that's been ours for the last eleven years, with you for the first time. Finally."

"That's where I want to be too. Let's go."

We headed out to the bus, and loaded up to spend the next two weeks at the lake house. I had to arrange sleeping arrangements for everyone, because there would be eleven of us at the house and only five bed rooms. It was looking as if everyone was doubling up, and I still had one more person to worry about. Thankfully Brad volunteered to crash on one of the couches in the living room.

We pulled up to the lake house early that afternoon; Johnathan was scheduled to arrive later in the day. As we were unloading the bus my phone rang.

"Hey, Tuck, honey can you grab that?" I was throwing clothes back into our bag and my phone was on the other end of the bus.

"Oh hey, how are you?" I heard Tucker say as he answered my phone. "Did you want to talk to Jess she's right here?" He paused to wait for an answer. "No…no…that's ok… yes she is…wait how'd you guess?"

My attention was peaked, who could be guessing what? "Tuck honey, who are you talking to?" I crossed the bus to stand next to him.

"Riley." He mouthed to me. "Sure, see you in a few then." He hung up the phone.

"See you?" I asked. "He's coming here?"

"Yep, he's going to be joining us tonight."

"Tucker…" I was nearly hyperventilating. "He can't! Did you forget?" I pointed towards my stomach, how could he possibly forget that?

"He knows."

"How, why, when?" Leave it to Riley to put one and one together and get three.

"Just now on the phone."

"You told him?!" I sucker punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch…he guessed." He rubbed his shoulder trying to ease the ache; I didn't think I punched him that hard.

"Yeah and you had to go and tell him he was right. Why didn't you just deny it? What happens if he tells Mom and Dad?"

"That's why he's coming up here. He wants to talk to you.

"Wants to talk to me? Why does everyone want to talk to me?" I was screaming. "Where the hell's he think he's going to sleep, we're already doubling up as is! Brad's on the couch!" I stormed back across the bus, and finished throwing clothes into our bag.

Tucker followed me across the bus.

"Take a few deep breaths darling, and let's go inside. Everything will be fine I promise."

Tucker grabbed my hand, picked up the bag and nearly drug me single handedly off the bus. "Let's go!"

"I still want to know how he found out."

"Hasn't he been hanging out with your brother lately?"

"Thomas? Well he has been trying to help him manage things for you guys from the house. You don't think?"

"Oh yeah I do."

"Yeah, you might be right; I just sent Thomas a new photo this morning. You think he intercepted the message?"

"Well he just called from you brother's phone."

"Crap, then he did get the message."

We stopped at the front door. "What all did you tell him?"

"I just sent him a new picture with an update."

"And Riley did the math." He opened the door and headed for our room.

"Looks that way, by the way, he's sleeping on the other couch tonight."

"Oh am I." I heard as Tucker swung open the door to our room.

"Riley! How'd you get here so fast?"

"I brought him." Thomas stepped around the corner from the bathroom. "I'm sorry I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking when I asked him to grab my phone. I assumed it was Brad that early in the morning." He was slowly crossing the room toward me and Tucker. "I never thought you would text me another photo that soon, and when I saw what he was looking at, what was I supposed to do."

"Tucker why don't you take Thomas and make sure there is enough food for tonight, otherwise you and I are going to have to make a grocery run. I want to talk to Riley alone please."

"Jessi, I don't…"

"Tuck, Hun, I'll be fine for just a few minutes."

"Jessi, I…"

"Tuck, please, for me." He slowly turned and left the room.

"You know I think I'm going to head home anyway, see you later Riley." Thomas said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks for bringing me here man."

"You need a ride home tomorrow?"

"We'll drop him off!" I said abruptly.

"Jess, I'm truly sorry." He said as he passed me and left the room.

"Apologize to Tucker as well. He's right outside the door." As I spoke I knew it was true. Since finding out about the baby Tucker was never more than a few feet from me and rarely let me out of his line of site. I turned back to Riley who was sprawled out across the bed. "So you know about our dirty little secret. Just how much did Tom tell you?"

"Not a whole lot. It was a rather silent car ride up here."

"So what happened? And start from the beginning." I heard a soft knock on the door. "Fine…Tucker get in here."

"I'm sorry…I…"

"I know, you couldn't bear to be away from me. We're going to have to work on that you know. Now Riley, please what happened?"

"Well I was trying to help Tom coordinate where to ship the sound board to so that it wouldn't miss you guys; when he got your text. I guess we both thought it was Brad returning his call and he asked me to grab it. When I saw it was a text from you I figured I'd check it and let him know what you were up to. When I saw the photo and put two and two together, I asked him if it was true. Next thing I know we were in the car on the way here. Two whole hours and nothing but silence. His asking if I needed a ride is the first thing he's said to me all afternoon. So is it true? Are you pregnant?"

Tucker moved across the room to put his arms around me, scared of Riley's response toward me and knowing that I still had trouble admitting it to anyone but the guys.

"Yes, Riley," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Tucker and I are having a baby." I leaned into Tucker for support; I didn't know how Riley was going to react to the truth his face was always so hard to read.

Riley glanced back and forth a few times. Looking at Tucker, then me, then Tucker again. "Oh, well congratulations then. So tell me what did your parents have to say about this?"

"Uh…um…Riley they don't know, and Jessi and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why didn't you tell them? Who all did you tell?"

"Ri," I crossed the room to sit on the bed, Tucker holding securely to my hand sat down beside me. "For starters, just do the math; there is a little over ten years between me and Tuck. If word of this gets out we're in enough trouble as is just on our age difference alone. I don't want to add the wrath of my father on top of that. It's why we decided to keep this all on the down low."

"It's why we've only told the guys and Thomas, until now." Tucker added.

"You forgot Jonathan, and I'm sure he's filled the rest of the guys in as well." I finished.

"Jonathan?" Riley questioned.

"Oh god! I've been so wrapped up in everything these last couple months that I completely forgot to tell you. I have yet another brother. Jonathan Truman. He'll be here a little later on today. Oh and if you want to bring the girls up here for spring break you'll need to clear that with Brad before you leave."

"He owns this? I thought it was your parents."

"Yeah, well up until the guys showed up, so did I. So can you promise not to spill our secret?"

"Under one condition." He stated.

"What's that?" Tucker said, his tone was a little over protective.

"Tuck!" I turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry Riley, it's just that I don't want to hurt Jessi in any way, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt her either."

"Would you relax a little man, Jess is one rather tough girl." He playfully punched me in the shoulder.

I sucker punched him back.

"Ouch. See."

"Believe me, I've felt that." He rubbed his shoulder again.

"So what is it that you want Ri?" I asked.

"I want to join you on the road, really help you guys out."

"Deal, but you're waiting until schools out and then only for the summer. Once school starts it's off the road for you. Do you understand me?" Tucker sounded so much like he was giving Riley a father-son talk. I couldn't help but smile up at him. I knew he was going to make a great dad to our little girl.

"Yes, Daddy." Riley answered him and hung his head in mock shame like he'd just been yelled at.

"Jess…Tucker…" I could hear a voice coming from the hallway.

"In here Jonathan." Tucker called out.

"Oh hey!" He came over to hug me. "How's my little sister?" He stepped back and looked me over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jonathan, perfectly fine. I couldn't be better. It's so great to finally see you in person."

"But you pregnant and engaged, that's an awful lot to handle at sixteen."

"You're engaged too!" Riley blurted out.

"Oops, sorry forgot to tell you that too." I apologized. "I'm fine Jonathan, I promise. By the way who won the pool? You never did tell me."

"I just checked with Brad, looks like Trevor did. By the way he is waiting in the living room to say thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Little sis that pool was up to a cool six."

"He wants to say thank you for six dollars."

"Uh Jess…" Riley interrupted.

"What?" I snapped back at him.

"I think he means six thousand."

"What! You have got to be kidding me."

"Five bucks a day Jess, we've been going at this a little over three years now."

"I'd say."

"Jess, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes." Jonathan looked at me and then Tucker and Riley.

"Doubt that." Riley half giggled, glancing at Tucker.

"Why's that?" Jonathan asked.

"Tucker won't leave my side."

He turned to Riley. "You must be Riley." He stuck out his hand so Riley could shake it. "Mom told me all about you, pleased to finally meet you. So do you think that you can manage to keep Tucker inside for a little while? I want to walk down to the lake with Jess so that we can have a heart to heart talk."

"Yeah like that'll work." I shook my head. "We don't need a repeat of last night." I glared at Tucker, certain that he wasn't about to be physically dragged anywhere, by the guys, ever again.

"Fine…" He said. "I'll stay here and find something to distract myself with. How's half an hour or so?" He asked Jonathan.

"More than enough, we shouldn't be gone that long, and I'll bring them both back in one piece, promise."

"Okay, but I'm doing this only because you're her brother, and I trust that you won't upset her."

"Tuck," Riley interrupted. "Would you mind showing me that state-of-the-art gaming system that you guys have downstairs? I couldn't figure out how to work it last spring, and you guys have a killer selection of games I've just been dying to beat."

"You're on man, and you're going down. By the way did they show you the flat screen hidden behind the mantle?"

"The what?" I asked.

"Flat screen, size of a movie theater, hidden behind the mantle in the living room." Tucker stated.

"Dang now how did I miss that one."

"Oh don't worry sis they didn't bother to tell Mom and Dad it's there either. Come on lets go for that walk, I really want to talk to you alone."

"Don't you dare do or say anything that will upset her. Do you understand me?" Tucker shot at Jonathan as he and Riley walked past on their way out of the room.

"Promise."

"I'm sorry; you'll have to forgive him. He's been extremely over protective ever since I told him we were having a baby." I threaded my arm through Jonathan's as we headed out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey guys." I said to everyone on the way past them on our way out of the house.

"Hey Jess." They all responded. Being surrounded by this much testosterone was going to take some getting used to. One girl eleven guys, it may be time to break out the nail polish.

"We'll be right back." I called on my way out the door, pausing momentarily to lock my gaze with Tucker's before closing the door.

As he closed the door behind us Jonathan threw his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair with his other hand. "So kid sister how did you manage to get yourself into this mess?"

"Mess?" He was in trouble and the look on my face told him so.

"Well it is a heck of a situation now isn't it?"

"I guess so, but I'm ok with it. Tucker and I have everything completely under control. Believe me we may not know what we're doing but we are doing it together."

"So you are really ok with this?"

We had crossed the short distance between the house and the lake, so I kicked of my flip-flops and dug my toes into the gritty wet sand letting the water splash at my ankles.

"I'm fine really." I said as I walked down the shore line, my brother close beside me. "I'm getting a little tired of trying to convince people of that though, and I've told you three times now."

"Well look who came to join us." Jonathan pointed towards the porch where Tucker had made himself comfortable in Mom's favorite rocking chair.

"Figures." I shook my head. "I am a little surprised that he lasted as long as he did inside."

"Overprotective?"

"Nah, more like a nervous wreck who's coming off as overprotective and a little insane. He's terrified something will happen to me or the baby and he won't be able to do anything about it. He has the guys watching for anything that stresses me out. I caught Nathan doing my Algebra homework again yesterday."

Jonathan put his hand to his face and burst out laughing. It took a little while for him to compose himself to speak. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't you think that that's going a little too far?"

"Nope, I hate Algebra, please let him do it. I won't be objecting to that anytime soon."

"Well Jess, I'll tell you this. I'm not calling Mom and Dad this week. But expect this much, I will be keeping a close eye on both you and Tucker for the rest of the week. If I don't like what I see I will be calling them. Deal?"

"Deal, but I doubt that you will see anything that will make you want to call them. We really do have this all under control. I promise."

"Alright, that settles it a deals a deal. Now let me get a good look at that ring." He stuck his hand out in front of him and I placed my hand in his. "Texted photos just don't do it justice. That ring is a real beauty. So what did Mom and Dad have to say about that one?"

"Oddly, I don't think they noticed, and if they did they didn't say anything. We weren't about to go pointing it out to them. Mom's already convinced that I'm going to do something completely irrational."

"Oh, something like marrying Tucker and having a baby?"

"Exactly."

"If she only knew just how right she was."

"I would not be here right now if that were the case. She would have me locked in my room with Dad standing guard at the front door; shotgun in hand keeping Tucker well away from me." I glanced back at Tucker, and even though he had been going way over the top the last month or so, I couldn't fathom not being here with him. This is where I belonged.

"Hey come on let's head back, he's not going to wait there much longer. Besides, I want to get some nail polish on these nails; the testosterone overload in the house is getting to be too much."

"You know I don't think that you can stand to be too far away from him for too long either."

"You more right on that than you know. I feel like part of me is missing when he's not right here with me."

"Let's get you back up there then. I'd hate to break your heart by keeping you to long, because he just might break my face for it."

Jonathan walked me back toward the house. Tucker met us just before we got to the porch.

"I missed you." He whispered softly as he put his arms around me.

"I'll see you back inside?" Jonathan said as he continued towards the house.

"We'll be in, in just a few minutes, promise." I turned to Tucker, "I missed you too. Let's get inside; I would love to get some polish on my nails."

"Umm…darling, you may have a problem with that?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You didn't pack any nail polish."

"Oh I know that, I have a stash in the top drawer of the night stand."

"You did."

"What are you talking about? I highly doubt that you've been using it."

"You're right, I haven't."

I just looked at him; a puzzled expression perched on my face.

"Adam has, in fact he cleared your stash out last time we were here, and I didn't get a chance to replace it yet. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess that's what I get for wearing all those dark colors. You know I've always wondered what on earth possessed his obsession with dark colors, let alone the nail polish at all. I never realized that it was me."

"So you're not upset about it?"

"Why should I be? So what if he used my nail polish, at least I'll have someone to do my nails with while we're on the road. Though I have to admit that I do find it a little weird."

"So I see Riley keeping you inside for a while didn't work."

"Now why would it? Besides the minute I showed him where the TV was he was lost in our game system."

"Go figure, that's just like him to ignore everyone else the minute he figured out how that thing worked."

Adjusting to living with the guys in the bus brought about its own challenges. Never having to share a bathroom with anyone other than Tucker while we were at the house was one thing but until I was confined to the bus with five guys who spent more time single handedly in the bathroom than me and my sisters combined did I truly learn what life behind the public face of the band really involved.

Due to the lack of hot water the bus could handle, shower times were strictly limited, however that was the only time in the bathroom that was limited. Anything else was fair game.

It wasn't until I found the stack of Playboy's hidden in the bottom of the towel hamper that I completely got the whole picture.

"Guys! I have to live here now too you know." I said abruptly as I slammed the magazines down on the counter, interrupting their game time. "You don't have to hide from me. I'm certain that you've never hidden from each other."

"Busted!" Sean said.

"I'm not stupid. I just want to be able to use the bathroom as well. So if you're thinking about using these, which by the way I'll be hanging on to. You're going to have to let me know first so that I can use the bathroom if I need too. After all I do happen to have a baby sitting on my bladder. That said, these will be under my bunk if you want them."

Thomas caught the first flight out to meet up with me and the guys when we reached Las Vegas. It was clear to me when Tucker and I picked him up from the airport that he wasn't just here to make sure things were running smoothly.

"Congrats sis! So when is the big day?" He leaned into hug me.

"Night actually, tomorrow after the concert. Tucker's booking the chapel right now."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could just get back on a plane and head home with me now. I'd help you to explain everything to the rents you know?"

"I know Tom, but I'm certain that this is where I'm supposed to be. After all I have had six months to think it over. Besides this little girl is going to need her daddy." I patted my stomach as my little girl kicked me.

"It's a girl?! What are you going to name her?" He sounded so excited.

"Shhh…not so loud, trying to keep this a secret from the general public, remember. You know we've been tossing a few things around but haven't settled on anything yet."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Of course not, I would love to hear it."

"Hear what?" Tucker came up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. "Oh by the way we're all set. Everything is in place for tomorrow night."

"That's wonderful. Thomas was just about to suggest a name for our daughter."

"Oh really, well man what have you got?"

"Have you thought about naming her after our mothers?"

"Hate to burst your bubble brother, but I shot down Nicole a long time ago."

"And I really don't want to jinx my daughter with Constance. I do love my mother and all but," he shivered as he finished his sentence, "no thanks."

"That's not what I meant at all. I was thinking more like Renee Elizabeth. Mom and Constance will appreciate the gesture but it's nothing embarrassing for the kid."

"I love it, what do you think Tucker?"

"It's perfect, looks like you just named your first niece Tom."

I shook my head as we walked towards the waiting rental car.

"What honey? Is something wrong?"

"Our mother's middle names, I wish I would have thought of that one."

He pulled me closer as Thomas opened my car door.

"Here you are little sis."

"Thanks, hey can I ask you one favor?"

"Sure Jess, what can I do for you? Anything goes at this point." He grinned his cunning smile at me.

"Are you sure anything goes?"

"Positive, shoot sis. What is it I can do for you?" He closed the car door and slid into the back seat behind me.

"Walk me down the aisle tomorrow? I'd really like dad too, but under the current circumstances that's just not going to happen." I choked back a few tears that were trying to escape. Every little girl wants her Daddy to give her away at her wedding. But seeing as I was pregnant and eloping, neither of which he was aware of, I was certain that that was never going to happen now. I had to take what I could get and Thomas was one of the greatest people in my life right now, coming in a very close second only to Tucker and the guys, so I might as well have him do the honors.

He leaned forward into the space between the two front seats. "Why Jess, I would be absolutely honored. That is if Brad doesn't want to do it. He does have the right being our older brother and all."

"He's standing up for me as my Best Man. It's where he wanted to be."

"What about Johnathan?"

"Oh he'll be there tomorrow night but I just don't know him well enough yet. Thomas I really want you to do this for me. Please walk me down the aisle? It just wouldn't be right if anyone else was there with me."

"I…" He paused and I noticed that Tucker was giving him the look that to me and all the other guys meant upset Jess and you have to deal with me. Seems as though Tom caught on rather quickly. "Ok, ok, you win. Tomorrow night my arm is all yours."

"Thanks"

"Gees, Tuck is that threatening look so necessary? I was going to say yes anyway."

"Sorry, Thomas, it's just that with Jessi being pregnant and the impending wedding, I've really been trying not to get her upset. I'm sure she's under quite a lot of stress right now and I don't want to take any chances with her going into premature labor. I want her and Renee as healthy as possible. Keeping her happy and as stress free as possible is the least I can do right now, she's having my child and that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

"Tuck…I'm fine, Renee is fine. We're ok over here, can we please get back to the hotel I would like to put my feet up."

"Sure sweetheart, anything you want."

The ride back to the hotel was rather quiet; I showed Thomas a lot of the photos that I couldn't send home. He seemed so thrilled that I was having so much fun.

"Come on Thomas, you're rooming with me and Brad." I grabbed him by his arm when the hotel elevator reached our floor.

"You're not rooming with Tucker?"

"Technically no, not until tomorrow night, the hotel won't allow it. But we do manage to skirt around the rules." I unlocked the door to Brad's hotel room with the key card I had. As we walked through the door Tucker came through from the adjoining room.

"Genius, adjoining rooms, just like at home."

"Yeah, Jessi and I are free this way to share the same room, the hotel is none the wiser to the fact that her and Adam simply trade places and we're both happy. We do this whenever we can, though after tomorrow she'll officially be Mrs. Davenport and we won't have to worry about technical issues like this anymore."

I sat down on the king size bed I was sharing with Tucker, a much needed improvement from the small bunk on the tour bus, and took off the hoodie I'd been wearing whenever I left the hotel rooms.

"You ok dear?" I nodded and Tucker came to sit down beside me on the bed. He put his hand on my stomach. "Well Renee Elizabeth Davenport seems as if you're officially named now."

"Dang sis that hoodie does cover up a lot doesn't it?"

"You're telling me bro. It keeps our little secret here under wraps from the public, but in a place like this it tends to get a bit hot at times."

"I can imagine. So how much longer do you have before she gets here?"

"About three months."

"Are you still handling everything ok? I know it's an awful lot to deal with, and you are still so young. I can't believe you are going through all this. Thankfully you seem to have a very good support system here on the road."

"I'm fine, the guys are wonderful, and I don't think that I could ever find any better."

"Jessi, darling, now that Tom is here I'm going to head down and catch the rest of the guys at sound check."

"Actually Tuck, I would love to tag along if you don't mind. I want to see how the new process we came up with is working out with the new upgrades we made to the sound board."

"Sure I guess, though I hate to leave my wife and daughter here all alone."

"Tucker, hey I'll come don't worry about it. I'm getting used to this now remember, it's nothing new. Besides you know I'd rather be near you, and besides you and I both know that you wouldn't make it as far as the elevator without turning around and coming back for me."

"I know, I'd rather you be with me too." He reached his hands out towards me; I put my hands in his, to help me to my feet.

"Thomas, toss me my hoodie please?"

"Sure here you go." He threw me my hoodie as we headed out the door. "Is that really necessary if you're only going down to hang with the guys and the crew?"

"The pre-show photo shoot is this afternoon. Can't have the press getting wind of our little bundle of joy now can we?"

"No I guess not, though don't we usually schedule the shoot for right before the show?"

"Well you're right Tom normally we do but we can't fit it in tomorrow. The hotel is insisting we do all kinds of publicity stuff because of the charity event they are hosting this weekend so we had to move the shoot to today."

"Brad thinks they did it on purpose to draw more people into the event."

"What on earth are they collecting for that they want to draw in thousands of teenage girls?"

"Ironically enough it's a campaign to prevent teen pregnancy." I was trying not to laugh hysterically and I covered my mouth to muffle the laugh that was escaping.

"What's so funny honey?"

"Jess, can you quit laughing? I don't see what's so funny about trying to prevent teen pregnancy."

Still slightly laughing to myself I shook my head back and forth, apparently Thomas wasn't as observant as I had been giving him credit for. "Sorry guys, it's that I'm just not that sure that it's something that Small Town Boys really has a right to speak against right now. It's just that it's a little hypocritical to stand up there and speak for preventing something when you are kind of a guilty party Tucker, and you know the rest of the guys are helping us hide it."

"Oh right, I got my teenage wife pregnant. I guess you might be right."

"It's ok, you should do the event. I have to remember that I'm one of the lucky ones here, you've stuck around and we're getting married tomorrow. The majority of those other girls aren't going to have six very supportive guys to make sure her and the baby are well taken care of. They will be lucky if even the baby's father sticks around. They need to make sure of what they are doing and who they are doing it with."

"Sweetheart, maybe you should be the one to speak to all those girls tomorrow."

"I'd love to dear but that would mean giving away the secret of our little girl here and risking serious trouble on your part. We all know that I'm not willing to put you into that position. I don't want to lose you. Tell you what how's about I write the speech and you can give it tomorrow at the event."

"Wonderful idea darling, I love you."

We had reached the stage by this point.

"I'll wait here with Tom, and that way we can go over the improvements to the sound system. Besides that chair is looking awfully inviting right about now."

"Ok dear, if you're sure you don't want to come along, then you know what to do if you need me."

"Right, right, I know Tucker, I know. We go over this every concert, every sound check, and every night. Now go on its only sound check, I'll be fine." I nearly had to push him out on to the stage again; it was almost becoming a routine for the two of us.

"Do you do that often?" Thomas turned to me with a confused expression on his face.

"What? Oh you mean force him to go out there? Pretty much every time. Though it has gotten a little better since you suggested those improvements to the sound system."

"How's that working for you?"

"Wonderfully Tom, with the upgrade its takes the sound guys half the time to set the system up, they now only have to make adjustments for the venue instead of resetting completely every time. Thankfully it also made it so that I was able to link directly to the sound board so now all I have to do is turn on my head-set and Tucker's beeps. I think it eased the pressure on him a little, though I'm afraid it was not enough. It's definitely too bad you missed Miami though, the guys had to physically drag him away from me, and I ended up on stage in front of everyone. Talk about stealing the show."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, like I told you its virtually impossible to get him to leave my side for more than a just few seconds, and then he's never more than a few feet away, they even had to readjust the choreography and rearrange the set so he's as close to me as he can physically get while they're out there performing. If they could find a way to keep the fans from seeing I was pregnant I'm certain that he would have me out there with him too."

He was laughing now. "I can just imagine them trying to pass you off as a pregnant backup dancer."

"Bro, please don't give them any ideas, though you and I both know I can move like that normally, I'm certain that it would very quickly make the list of things I'm just not capable of doing right now."

"Hey don't you have a speech to write? I could walk you back to room help you get started."

"No that's ok, besides I won't leave while Tucker is stuck here, I'd hate to see him go through the agony of not knowing where I am. Anyway he would notice I was gone, and be back here looking for me in a heartbeat. I went to the bathroom once, I swear I wasn't gone five minutes and he was at the door waiting for me when I came out. Just getting him to go out on that stage is hard enough, and normally for sound check I go out there with them. Any way it's already done, if there is one thing I have more than enough of its free time. I swear if just one of them says 'Not while you're pregnant' to me again I might scream." I shook my head back and forth just wishing I could be more help to the guys then they were allowing me to. There was very little that I was still aloud to physically do, opening my mouth and giving directions was about it.

"I could talk to them for you?"

"Thanks, but I'm certain that it won't do any good. Believe me I've tried, they aren't going to budge an inch. It seems like the list of things they have decided that I'm allowed to do keeps getting shorter and shorter. If I so much as lift a finger one of them is right there waiting to do whatever it is for me. I even have problems with all these managers, they were told I could answer their questions when the guys weren't around, some days the only thing you can hear me say is yes that's fine or no please don't, because when the guys feel I'm being left out at all, every time they're asked something they respond with 'Go ask Jess. She can take care of it.'"

"You're sure you don't want me to talk to them?"

"Don't trouble yourself. It's not a big deal really. Every one of them acts like they fathered her; I swear this little girl is going to grow up with five dads. You know at this point I don't think that it would shock me if I heard five separate I do's tomorrow night when the preacher says 'Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." Both Thomas and I burst out laughing this time.

"Hey what's so funny?" Nate had come backstage to get a drink of cold water.

"Nothing, Nate, never mind." I shook my head as I slowly began to calm my laughter.

"Oh hey Thomas, they're getting ready to hold the manager's meeting in just a few minutes are you going to join them?"

"Actually, Nate, that's not a bad idea. I would love to see the looks on their faces when I tell them what to do in person. This whole over the phone bit is growing a little old. You coming Jess?"

"Nah, I'm going to skip out on this one, I think I'll head out with Nate, join the guys for the rest of sound check. Besides they'll call me if they need me in there, they always do. But since you're actually here maybe I'll be able to get a break from telling people what to do for a little while. I'll catch you back at the room?"

"Sure, see you in an hour or so?"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Hey Nate wait up a sec!" He paused and held his arm out for me. The guys babied me, though I couldn't say that I didn't like the attention. Thomas headed off to the managers meeting as Nate and I headed for the stage.

Just as we crossed the edge of the stage, Tucker was there to meet me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, hunny, I'm fine, and I just decided to come out here with you. That's all."

"Where's Thomas?"

"Headed for the manager's meeting, we can catch him later when he's done."

He pulled up a stool for me, and I realized that he'd grabbed the one Brad had been sitting on. "Thanks, but where's Brad going to sit, now that you have stolen his stool for me?"

"Don't worry about it sis, it's ok besides it's only rehearsal, and you need to sit more than I do. Go right ahead and take it." Brad stated.

"You know I wish you guys would stop babying me."

"We know." They all exclaimed in unison.

"And I suppose there's nothing I can do to get you to stop right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Right."

The door to the venue had swung open, allowing the sunlight from the lobby to illuminate the last few rows of seats; security was letting the press and the VIP ticket holders in. It was best to make my move now before they were close enough to really see me, after Miami the press had been informed that I was just along to pitch hit because the guys were short on crew for this tour. They didn't really need to know the truth, if they did it could end everything for my 'family'.

"Um, guys the press is here. I think I'm going to slide down into the seats for the shoot, we don't need to have someone catch me on camera from the wrong perspective do we. Besides the girls are here for the meet and greet as well. I'll be right over there watching, where you can see me, ok Tucker?"

"Sure sweetheart that's fine." He pulled me closer and quickly kissed me before anyone could notice.

I slid down the side stairs that would allow the guys to go out in the audience and the lucky girl who would get to come up on stage during the concert to join the guys, and off into the seats a few rows back. It would be just far enough to put me behind the camera lens of the press photographer, and also so that the fans couldn't really get a good look at me. The guys looked so great up on stage taking directions from the photographers, most of the time directing their smiles past the camera to me. The smiles on the girl's faces made me certain that it was more than just me who loved these guys and what they did. I wished that I could be up there with them, but being pregnant with Renee had me firmly grounded into the seat that I was sitting in. It didn't make me feel any better when one of the members of the press wanted to know why I didn't join the rest of the fans up on stage, just another nosy busy body looking for a good story. I wanted to ask him why he didn't quit the press and join the paparazzi; he probably already worked for one of the tabloids. But, I held my tongue and kept my mouth shut.

Tucker saw the disappointment on my face when he came down to join me in the seats after the shoot wrapped up. "What's wrong, you look upset?"

"It's just that I really wanted to be up there that's all, and that idiot didn't make it any better. I'll be ok." I took a deep breath.

"Tell you what. I'll ask the crew photographer to tag along tomorrow night, what do you say to having professional wedding photos taken? Just you me and the guys, your own personal photo shoot."

"I love you."

"I love you too, come on let's get you back to the room, it's getting late, and tomorrow is your wedding day."

"Yours too."

"Only technically, you became my wife…" He proceeded to tell me for what must have been the millionth time.

"When I agreed to marry you, I know. Hey," I pointed toward the stage where Nate was leaving with his arm wrapped around a delightful, bubbly, and blond this time. "Looks like we get Sean again tonight. I still can't believe that Nate goes through that many girls."

"You know I don't think he actually does anything with them but then again I've never stuck around long enough to find out, and I'm sure the rest of the guys haven't either. You know that's kind of disappointing though, I really wanted to make tonight special for us. I guess we'll just have to include Sean."

"It's ok Tucker, Sean's family, just like the rest of the guys are and I don't mind making room for him. Though if Nate tries to pull this little exploit tomorrow night, there is no way on earth he is getting away with it. I refuse to share my room with anyone but you on our wedding night."

"I agree, now come on let's get you back to the room, I need you to write that speech for me." He grabbed my hand as we shuffled our way out of the seats and headed for the hallway that lead back to the room.

"Already done my dear, it seems as if the only thing I'm permitted to actually lift around here anymore is a pen to do my homework, and then only sometimes do I get to do that. How am I supposed to learn anything if Nate keeps finishing my assignments for me?"

"Now I know I told them to keep your stress level to a minimum, but I may have to talk to him about that one. How long's he been doing it?"

"Oh only since I flipped out over an Algebra assignment the day we left."

When we got back to the hotel room I printed out a copy of a letter I had to write for English class and handed it to Tucker. He had just finished reading it when Sean came into the room.

"Hey guys, I got kicked out again."

"It's ok Sean, I saw Nate leave with her, and you're welcome to join us anytime you know that."

"Thanks Jess, its great having you here otherwise I might have ended up sleeping in the tour bus or on the hotel lobby sofa."

"No sweat Sean, not a problem."

"Sean you have to read this." Tucker passed the letter I had written to him. "This is great stuff."

"What is it?"

"Jessi wrote it, I really think we should read this tomorrow. It's not like anything we say is going to matter anyway, all those girls will remember is that we were there."

"You're right man this is good. When did you come up with this Jess?"

"English assignment, two weeks ago."

"Let me talk with Brad and Adam, but I agree we should read this instead."

It was settled then that Nate would give the opening introduction by default. I loved the way democracy worked with these guys, if you weren't there for the meeting you were elected to do the dirty work. Tucker would read the letter I had written instead of actually giving a speech. I had made a few minor changes so that it seemed as if it was a letter written by a fan.

I had decided that I would attend the campaign that morning as I wanted to listen to the guys as they addressed the audience. I perched myself in the middle of the crowd, wearing my comfy jeans, though they were unbuttoned to accommodate for my stomach, now expanded by the baby girl Tucker and I were expecting. The bump she was creating was well hidden by Adam's shirt and Brad's hoodie. I'd even stolen one of Nate's well broken in ball caps to top off the outfit. It still seemed so ironic that I was here trying to hide the very thing I had written the letter that Tucker was now going to read as he tried to prevent it from happening to someone else.

All eyes turned towards the stage as the presenter announced that Small Town Boys were here to support the cause and would like to say a few words.

Nate walked towards the podium. "We all sat down last night wondering what it was that we could say to everyone here that might make a positive impact and also a lasting one. It was Tucker who realized that it didn't matter what we said to you. We can stand here all day and give you the best advice on preventing teen pregnancy and the only thing that you will ever remember is that you were in the same room as us. He realized that in order to leave you with a lasting impression you needed to hear from one of your peers. Tucker received a letter a short while back that we believe you all need to hear. I'd like to turn the microphone over to him as I feel it would be best if he read the letter as it was addressed to him."

He stepped aside and handed Tucker the microphone. Tucker pulled my letter out of his back pocket as he began. "Nate's right, I feel that it would be best if you heard the story of a fan who wrote me a very inspiring letter in the hopes that I would be able to touch at least one other girl with her story and here I am with the opportunity to share her story with all of you. I'd like to read you the letter that she wrote to me."

I tensed in my seat as Tucker began; I slowly relaxed knowing that he would never reveal the fact that I was the one who had written the letter.

"'My dearest Tucker, I'm writing to you as a fan. A fan who hopes that you will be able to touch at least the life of one other girl who may realize to late that there are some things that should wait.

Let me by upfront with you in saying that I'm only sixteen. Sixteen and pregnant.

I got pregnant the night I met my boyfriend, as my boyfriend. We were great friends as kids when he left with my older brother to chase his dreams. Eleven years later he came back and it was love at first sight for both of us. Terrified that he was going to leave again I let things go too far. I discovered I was pregnant three months later and I moved out of my parents' house because facing them was far too frightening for me.

The knowledge of my pregnancy was nearly too much for me to handle. Thousands of things ran through my head when that test came up positive. Do I go through this or have and abortion and end it? Do I have this baby and raise my child? Do I put the baby up for adoption? But most importantly do I tell him?

My life had changed that first night we snuck out together. I needed to have all of him and only him. That's why I'm here where I am now.

I cried for hours that night until he found me and the pregnancy test on the bathroom floor. Together we made one of the toughest decisions of our lives. We decided that we would parent this child. We told my brother and he offered to help out. My parents and most of the rest of the family still don't know.

Statistically, I've been very lucky. Most teenage fathers don't stick around and we teen mothers have to go it alone.

We have big plans to get married, and I'm grateful that I have some of the best friends a girl could ask for in my situation.

If I could go back the only thing that I would change about that night is that we would have made sure to use birth control in one form or another. Don't think that I don't want this child. I do, believe me, I do. This baby is a product of the love shared between me and my boyfriend; I only wish that we would have waited longer to have a child.

My life has been completely uprooted from the secure life I was used to and it only keeps getting more challenging every day. I'm going to have to change my plans entirely for my future because of one decision I made. My life now revolves around the little girl I will soon give birth too. My carefree high school days are now over, no more parties with friends, no prom, no formal graduation.

I face many new roles now, instead of graduating high school with my friends and going to college, I'm on the fast track that's headed for motherhood and marriage. Though these were in my plans they were not in my plans this soon.

I urge every girl I know or meet to think though their decisions completely, know all the possible consequences for every choice that they make, as one may just change the course of their life forever.

Even though I'm extremely lucky that he stayed and I have the support system that I do, it's still not going to be easy and my life will never be the same. I can only hope that my story will inspire at least one other girl to wait. Though maybe not until she gets married, but at least until she's in a committed relationship and financially and emotionally able to support a child.

It's an immense responsibility and one that should only be undertaken when they are completely ready for it.

A child might love you unconditionally but the care that they require is much more than the love they will be able to express for a long time. It's stressful and emotionally draining, and I haven't even begun yet, my pregnancy still has three months to go.

Please let them know that simply waiting to have sex until they are ready to accept all the adult responsibilities that go along with it is one of the best decisions that they will ever make.

I'm sorry to lay it all on you like this; it's really not fair to you. I don't really even know you, I'm just hoping that you can use your influence to prevent at least one other girl from going through this far too early in life.

Your Fan.'

Now she did sign this letter by I'm not going to give you her name in order to protect her privacy. I feel very strongly that her opinion is the right one and I urge you all to wait. Please take her words to heart and know that the smallest decisions can change your life forever.

I feel horrible that she's missing out on things, especially prom, and though I can't take her, I pray that her boyfriend does. Because if I were him she would have the world handed to her on a platinum platter."

By the end of his speech he had direct eye contact with me and I could tell he was speaking only to me as if we were the only two people in the room.

I was nearly bursting out of my seat to get into his arms as he came off the stage and out through the audience, reading the anxiousness on my face, he paused at the end of my row. I was only a few seats in; he stuck his hand out to me and waited for me to grab it.

He helped me out of my seat and pulled me into him at a blinding speed, nearly blindsiding the two girls that were between me and the aisle. "Now as for prom." He whispered into my ear, so that no one else could hear.

"Tucker, please don't do this, not here." I begged back. "People are staring at us."

I glanced around the room. The two girls who had been sitting next to me still had star struck expressions of jealousy written across their faces.

"We'll settle it later." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room.

Sure my wedding was nowhere near what I had dreamed about. But then who dreams about getting married at six months pregnant, while on the road with her fiancé and the rest of her brother's 'boy band'. I doubt that you will find anybody.

The wedding chapel was very cookie cutter, after all what more could I ask for in Las Vegas.

"Is this ok with you Jessi?" Tucker asked as we pulled up in the car he had rented. He had wanted a limousine, but I insisted on keeping things low key and not drawing to much attention to ourselves. Blending into the crowd tonight was an absolute must, especially here where there was some idiot with a camera every time you turned around.

"It's perfect Tucker." I replied half-heartedly.

"Are you sure? We could throw something more elaborate together if you would rather."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I questioned him.

The guys paused as they were walking across the tiny lot towards the chapel door. The lot was packed tonight for only holding six cars and we had brought three of them. I sure hoped that we wouldn't get noticed. The guys turned back to look at me and Tucker as we were lagging behind them.

"Don't you be backing out on her now man!" Threatened Thomas.

"I'm not, that I could never do." He turned to face me. "It's just that…"

I knew where he was headed with this conversation. I turned to the guys. "It's ok go on in, we'll be right there I promise."

As the guys continued across the lot I turned back to Tucker. "It's not at all how you pictured this moment is it?"

"Not one little bit. I guess I just thought that it would cost me way more than fifty-five bucks."

"You? Hun I had big plans to nearly bankrupt my parents, and I wasn't even budgeting for the dress or food. I'm sure if they ever saw the figure I came up with that they'll thank you forever for this one."

"That bad huh?"

"Roughly two point five."

"You're kidding me right? I sure hope that figure included marrying me."

"You bet your ass. Now if you don't mind that's exactly what I would like to do. Right here, right now. You can make it up to me later." I grabbed his hand and started across the parking lot.

"Well there is always prom."

"Tucker!" I stopped dead in my tracks just outside the door, I didn't think that he'd finish our earlier conversation here and now.

"I already called Riley; he got us tickets two days ago. You're going to prom and that's final."

"But…"

"But don't even go there; now let's make this official Mrs. Davenport." He swung open the door and motioned for me to go in.

All the guys were there waiting for us; Jonathan, Trevor, Sean, Adam, Brad, Nate, Edward, Jeremy, and James were all standing in front of the altar. Thomas was waiting just inside the door for me.

"May I?" He held his arm out for me to take.

"Of course." I slid my free arm through his.

"I'll be waiting for you." Tucker slid his hand slowly from mine as he headed down the aisle to take his place at the front. The guys took their seats, leaving Brad and Tucker standing up front waiting for me to come towards them. Thomas turned me to face down the walkway leading to the front of the chapel.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't let you do this alone. I brought along a few friends." He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

My breath caught in my throat, and I felt my heart skip a beat. What had my brother done?

"Come on in guys." He called as he turned to open the door that was directly behind us.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Tiff, Tara, Alana, and Kerstin walk in, followed by Riley.

"Thomas is right Jess you shouldn't do this alone." Riley said. "I explained everything to the girls and here we are."

"Thought you might need a couple of bridesmaids." Tiff said as she and the girls walked past me and down the aisle.

"And there is no way that I'm letting you do this without me. After all you do need your maid-of-honor." My breath caught in my throat again as I heard Jenn behind me.

I leaned into Thomas, and whispered under my breath. "How much does she know?"

He just shook his head; she didn't know the entire truth. It was now or never.

"Jenn…" I turned around slowly; she still didn't know I was pregnant.

I heard her suck in a deep breath, and watched her jaw drop, as she saw me fully for the first time since I had left the house three months before. Since I was only supposed to be with the guys that night I was only wearing my unbuttoned comfy jeans and a t-shirt that I had stolen off of Adam that morning. There was nothing to hide, it was clear that I was pregnant to anyone who saw me.

"Oh well it's a good thing I brought an empire waist." She swung her arm out from behind her back. In her hand she held a floor length white dress, which she had clearly taken from her closet. "When Sean told me you were getting married, I grabbed the first white dress in my closet and hopped the next plane out here. I hope that's ok."

"It's wonderful; I was starting to feel horrible because you weren't here with me."

"Now come on we can't let you get married in that." She motioned to the outfit I was wearing. I still hadn't changed from earlier, she was right Adam's shirt was just not right for this situation. She grabbed my free hand and drug me towards the bathroom.

It was then that I realized the girls were all wearing matching dresses.

"Oh my god you look gorgeous. When did you ever find the time to go dress shopping?"

"Believe it or not this was Riley's idea." She waived her hand up and down the dress. "Sean loaned me his credit card and we all went to the boutique around the corner from the hotel this morning, while you were holed up in that lecture with the guys. I hope you don't mind that we went with purple."

"It's perfect. Thank you for coming."

"You know I wouldn't miss this. Beside I couldn't wait to see Sean, though he never told me that you were pregnant."

"We asked him not too. I'm sorry, we just couldn't take the chance of Dad and Mom trying to separate me and Tucker, and it's why I left with the guys. It's why I need Tucker, why I'm here right now about to get married."

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Sis, I'd be marrying Tucker anyway. The only difference is I'd probably be sitting at home with you right now planning out a very elaborate affair, not here in a tacky wedding chapel."

"Here turn around so I can zip you up, Mrs. Davenport. By the way when were you going to tell me that you were engaged?"

"You knew?"

"I noticed that ring on your finger the day he showed up. It didn't take him very long to stake his claim."

"If you want to be technical he staked it two Christmas' ago."

"The picture?"

"But of course."

"You know I always thought that frame was awfully thick."

She quickly fixed my hair and ushered me out of the bathroom. Right back into an impatiently waiting Thomas, who was standing just outside the door.

"I was about to come in there for you two. We're having trouble keeping Tucker out there. You ready?"

"Thanks to Jenn, yes I am. Let's go." I slid my arm back through his and we walked out towards the main chapel.

As we got to the end of the runner the wedding march kicked up and Thomas guided me down the aisle to Tucker's waiting arms. Our vows were traditional, simple and sweet.

Tucker had the crew photographer meet us there, as promised, and he took all the photos of the ceremony and afterwards. The guys did everything they could to make it the wedding of my dreams.

When all was said and done, Tucker swept me off my feet and carried me back down the aisle. He probably would have gotten all the way out the door and to the car if Thomas hadn't ran down the aisle in front of us and blocked the door. Tucker sat me down gently on the floor.

"Wait." He said very out of breath. "There's one more thing."

"Thanks man." Brad said as he came up beside Thomas. "Jess, you remember how we promised you that being on the road with us would be like having four more husbands."

I nodded.

"Well we wanted to show you just how committed we are to that. Guys." He motioned for the guys to join us at the back of the chapel.

"I was so excited to get my wife back to the hotel that I completely forgot." He stuck his left hand out showing the silver band that I had placed there moments before.

As he did so, the guys all stuck in their right hands, matching silver bands and all.

"Oh my god. You didn't have to and you shouldn't have." I said as I was trying to fight back the tears.

"These Jess, are promise rings. They are engraved just like yours and Tucker's. All my love always. It's our promise that no matter what the future brings us, we will always be here for you and each other, no matter what."

"Thanks guys. Thank you so much."

"Well congratulations you two. Now go on and get out of here, it's your honeymoon you two should tear this town apart."

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Only you would be worried about what we're doing on your wedding night."

"Well your sister is all dressed up like that and I'm thinking we're taking the girls out on the town."

"Sean!"

"Don't worry, Jess, we're taking Riley with us to even the playing field. You guys ready?"

The guys nodded in unison and left to take the girls out on the town.

"Congrats little sister, call me if you need anything tonight and I'll see you in the morning before I leave for home, though I might reconsider rearranging my plans to stay here a little while longer. I love you." He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Thomas. Thanks so much for doing this for me."

"Anytime."

"Hey Jess, we're going to head out as well. The guys want to enjoy Vegas for a little while. Will we see you at the concert tomorrow?"

I looked at Tucker. "You can count on it man. We'll be there. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss my little sister getting married for anything. Congratulations you two, and don't overdo it tonight. I don't want to hear that you went into labor because you got to wild on your wedding night."

"Jonathan!" My face was turning fire engine red with embarrassment. "We will be careful I promise. We'll see you tomorrow night."

"There's passes waiting for you and the rest of the guys as well. I'll even have them leave a few extras, looks like we might need them."

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, I would like to get my wife home to the hotel suite." Tucker picked me back up and Jonathan swung the door open for us.

He got all the way to the car in the parking lot before setting me down beside the car. I was shaking so badly that he had to open the door for me and help me get in the car.

As he came around and got in the driver's side he turned to me. "Sweetheart what's wrong? You're a nervous wreck."

I took a deep breath before answering him. "I'm scared Tucker."

"Of what? Are you afraid your parents are going to find out? I told mine this morning."

"I can't believe you did that, but that's the least of my worries. I'm afraid of being with you, of being that close to you tonight." I was watching the strip roll by outside my window as I spoke. I knew that I couldn't face him.

"What?! Sweetheart, you're acting like you about to lose your virginity. Why are you afraid of making love to me? We've done it plenty of times before. If you need proof just look down." He reached his free hand over and placed it on my expanded stomach.

"It's just that tonight is the first night we're doing this as a married couple. I am afraid that it may have changed things." I was still starring out the window.

"Never, it could never change things between us. Tonight I'm going to show you the best night you've ever had with me, you won't regret it. I swear."

"I don't know about it being the best, cause every time I'm with you it keeps getting better." I turned back to him and wedged my hand under his on the seat, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I'm going to take those raging pregnancy hormones of yours and take advantage of every one of them. You already have me very turned on; you may have to walk very close to me until we get up to the room."

"I could always make you carry me up to the room instead. These shoes my sister insisted that I wear are beginning to kill my feet, and I can't reach to get them off." She'd insisted that I put on a pair of thinly strapped silver sandals with heels that brought my height up to match Tucker's.

"Done deal, anything you want tonight and it's yours. You know I must admit that I knew about Riley and the girls coming but I wasn't aware that Sean had told Jenn."

"Neither was I, but I'm glad that she came. It wouldn't shock me if she decides to finish out spring break here with us."

"You really think she'll stay."

"I saw the way she looked at Sean tonight. It wouldn't shock me if she decided to stay and try to catch up to me. She's always had this thing about us doing things together."

"Here." Tucker handed me his cell phone. "You might want to text Sean and give him fair warning. I'm not sure that he would be as ok with something like this as I am."

"Good point." I sent Sean a quick text message letting him know to be careful that Jenn might want to play catch up to me. He replied 'Thanks for the warning. See you in the morning.'

When we arrived back at the hotel Tucker carried me all the way from the car to the suite he had upgraded us to for the night. We weren't about to take the chance that the guys had a key to the room like always and didn't bother to tell them that we had changed rooms. Besides I had a feeling that Jenn and Sean might need somewhere to stay for the night, and I knew that he would discover the empty room when they returned. I was going to make sure of it.

As he sat me down on the bed I stole his phone out of his pocket again as he bent over to take off my shoes.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just telling Jenn that she and Sean can use our room. She still has my phone it was in the pocket of my jeans."

"Oh well I'm glad that she made you change. You look absolutely beautiful; when I saw you on your brother's arm you took my breath away. Now let me steal yours."

Tucker leaned in to kiss me and we both slid back on the bed, as promised he took every advantage that he could get, while still being careful not to harm the baby with anything to rough. I took every advantage that I could get as well, until we both passed out from exhaustion.

"Good morning Mrs. Davenport." Tucker whispered to me when we woke up the next morning.

I rolled in closer to him, "Good morning Mr. Davenport."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What! Why are you apologizing for our wedding, and last night? It couldn't have been more perfect."

"That's not it, what I'm apologizing for is because I told my parents the truth, they know that I'm married and that I fathered your baby." He place his hand on my stomach, and Renee kicked him. Not even born yet and she already knew exactly who her Daddy was.

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that? I thought that we were going to tell them together after tour was over."

"Well that was the original plan, but…" He trailed off, as he was trying to figure out how to finish his sentence.

"Tucker… What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"They're here." He mumbled under his breath. "They got in last night just after the wedding; they're staying here in the hotel. They want to meet us for breakfast."

"They what?"

"Want to meet us for breakfast. So if you wouldn't mind tolerating that dress for just a little while longer?"

What was he asking; he knew that I would rather walk down the Las Vegas Strip, in broad daylight, in my birthday suit than put that dress back on.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But I'm putting on my flip flops; there is no way you're getting me back in those heels when I can't see my feet as is."

"Thank you."

"You owe me big time Tuck do you understand that."

All he could do was nod his head, as his grin grew wider. He knew best not to toy with my emotions right now, but that didn't stop him from plotting to give me everything he knew I needed. Whether I wanted it or not.

I rolled out of bed and threw that damned strapless white floor length dress over my head and Tucker came around to zip it up.

"I suppose I'll owe you bigger if I ask you to wear a dress to prom as well?"

"I still can't believe that you're insisting on us going."

"It's for your own good."

"And just how do you plan on getting in? There is that stupid rule about having to be under twenty-one."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tucker went to answer it.

"Oh hey Riley!"

"Hey Tuck thanks for having Thomas call me and the girls. I would have thoroughly been peeved if I would have missed Jess getting married."

"No you wouldn't." I blurted out.

Riley just turned to stare at me.

"Alright, you're right I probably wouldn't have. Though I must admit I am glad that I was there. Oh and by the way Jess, I heard you as I was coming out of the elevator. Tucker can take you to prom, as it turns out there is an exception to the rule for married couples, I did have to jump through a few hoops to get the rest of the guys in. Go figure. Speaking of which, Tuck, here are the tickets just as promised." He handed Tucker an envelope containing the tickets for prom. "Though how you're going to get there is beyond me. No airline in their right mind is going to let her fly in that condition."

I glared at Riley. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Oh don't worry, I've got it covered. We'll be there I'm not letting her miss this."

I glared at Tucker now, how dare he plot against me with my best friend.

"I'll see you in eight weeks then. My plane back leaves in a few hours, so I have to get the girls and get to the airport. Jenn, however, I can't seem to pry away from Sean, so it looks as if you're stuck with her for a little while longer."

"I'll make sure she gets home. Don't worry about it Riley I can manage to take care of my sister. I'll send her home with Thomas when he leaves."

"Hey thanks man. I couldn't have done this without you." Tucker high-fived Riley then hugged him.

My husband was now buddy-buddy with my best friend. I cringed at the thought of the secrets that the two of them could spill together.

Riley closed the door behind him on the way out.

"So darling are you ready to meet your in-laws?"

"I suppose now's not a good time to say no?"

"Precisely, now come along. I promise they'll love you and you'll love them."

Tucker grabbed my hand and tugged me gently out of the room. Hand-in hand we walked together to the restaurant downstairs, where his parents Constance and Howard were waiting for us.

His mother instantly scraped me up into a hug. "You must be Jessica," she pushed me back gently to look me over. "You're all Tucker has ever talked about. Well don't you look positively radiant. Look at her Howard, isn't she just glowing."

"Stunning, stunning, absolutely gorgeous." He slapped Tucker on the back then threw his arm over his shoulders. "You sure do know how to pick them son. Come along lets go sit down so we can talk."

He started walking his arm still over Tucker's shoulder towards the nearest table where he slid into the chair Tucker beside him. Leaving me to sit with Constance, across the table next to Tucker.

"Jess, I may call you Jess right?"

"That's fine."

"Do your parents know you're in Las Vegas with my boy?"

"Yes, sir, they do."

"Do they know your current circumstances?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer him; all I could do was to hang my head ashamed. Thankfully Tucker answered for me.

"To be completely honest Dad, no they don't. If you recall, her father's a bit of a hard ass."

Howard nodded. "I do, if I recall correctly he threatened to kill you if you went anywhere near his daughter again." He glanced at me. "Though I see even that wasn't enough to keep you away from her." He smiled.

"You know I'm surprised he stayed away as long as he did." Constance said to Howard.

"Well in all honesty, I do have to tell you he never really completely stayed away from me. I'm not sure that he could have ever managed to leave me, I have trouble getting him to leave my side long enough to sing a concert." I smiled across the table at Tucker.

"It's true, I have kept in touch with her all these years. It's just that until October Jessi was completely unaware of it." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. My smile widened to match his.

"So you have to tell me darling. Does any of your family know I mean besides Brad, unless your hiding this from him as well which I can't imagine is possible seeing how you're trapped in such small confines as that wretched tour bus." Constance turned to me.

"Well all three of my brothers and my twin sister know the truth. But we've chosen to keep Mom, Dad, and Jamie in the dark about it for right now."

"Why's that? Why just them? Why not hide it from everyone?"

What was this the Spanish Inquisition and why didn't she care that my parents didn't know?

"Jamie would do anything to get what she wants. I don't need to give her any information to hold above my head. Believe me when I tell you that blackmail is her specialty, and I am not about to become her victim or let Jessi do that as well."

"As for not telling my parents, that is what's protecting Tucker. After all; you have met my father, I'm sure you've seen his arsenal."

"I'm sorry Jess; I did completely forget that your father is running competition with the US Military."

"That would be an understatement. Last spring he had to purchase a storage unit and attach it to the garage because he over filled his safe."

"What about your mother, I'm sure she would understand."

"I know she would, after all she's been there. It's just that Jessi's mom and dad don't keep secrets from each other. That's a chance that we're just not willing to take right now. We honestly don't know how he would react to something like this."

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Tucker. I still feel like I have put Tucker in a game of worst case scenario." I could feel myself fighting back tears again. Every time I thought of what could happen to Tucker it upset me to my core.

"I'm not about to let that happen Jessi, and you know that. I really do wish that you would quit worrying about that. No matter what happens I'm here to stay, we all are, or did you miss something last night."

"What on earth do you mean by we darling?" Constance asked.

"That Mom I think would be better explained if we showed you. Why don't you join us back at the room in a few minutes and we'll explain everything."

"I'd rather that you explain it to me now and you know I think that we need to have a heart to heart conversation about this entire situation" Constance stated.

Tucker laid more than enough money on the table to cover breakfast and then some. "Come along Jessi, let's get you back up to the room, you need your rest."

I shook my head in protest as Tucker grabbed my hand and led me away from the table and back towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry Jessi, it's just that Mom was about to corner me. I could feel a lecture coming on."

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"You'll understand soon enough that to a mother you're never too old to be her child. Besides I have a feeling that they might just try calling your parents, and we're going to need the rest of the guys to help convince them not too. I mean just imagine how it could have played out, if they had already called them."

I could see the vision running through my head and it was scaring the crap out of me.

"Well Jessi, I am very sorry to hear that, because we brought your family here."

That's when my family walked into the dining room.

"Oh my god. Tucker let's go, I'm not ready to face them right now."

"Jessi, maybe we should stay and just get this over with."

I scooted my chair back ready to run for the hills, Tucker by my side or not, there was no way that I was going to face my father right now.

"Oh no you don't." Jamie had her hands on the back of my chair. "Go figure, you would be the one to get pregnant first. I guess I was right it was you using my pregnancy tests."

"Jessica, Tucker, I've asked for a more private table would you please care to join us." The way that Dad said it just did not make it optional.

We followed the waiter to a table in the back of the restaurant. I sat down next to Tucker and braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Tucker, I thought you were told to stay away from Jessica. But when you showed up with Brad we were willing to give you a chance at making a relationship with Jessica work. We never imagined that you two would ever take it this far this soon. I'm very disappointed that I had to hear from Constance and Howard that you had gotten married. The shear fact that you've gotten my baby pregnant at sixteen…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, Jamie was nowhere near me, I wasn't about to let my Dad berate Tucker. I slid my chair back and stood up. "Just stop it, all of you. I can't take it anymore."

I made a mad dash for the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. Mom and Constance must have followed me.

"Jessica, darling…."

"What!" I choked out thru my tears. "I wish you would just go away, I want Tucker. Don't you get it this is where I want to be. Please just leave."

"Not until you talk to us." Constance added. "Come out here so we can talk."

I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Mom!" Tucker's voice came through the stall door.

I could only guess from the other side that they both turned to look at him.

"Yes, both of you!" He firmly stated confirming my suspicions. "Just look at what you have done to my wife. Leave, now, in fact just go home we don't need you."

I heard the bathroom door open and close again as they both left the room.

"Jessi…darling…Jessi…come on." Tucker was saying as he tugged on my hand.

The reality of his voice actually being spoken to me was enough to snap me out of my terror of a day dream.

"Honey the elevators are here."

"What? Whoa…sorry… you are right that could have been really bad, if they had already called them. I'm glad that they didn't. We had better find the guys." I stepped into the elevator and Tucker pushed the button for the eighth floor.

"They should all be waiting for us in Brad's room. I asked him to have everyone together because we needed to talk."

"When did you do that?"

"Must have been while you were daydreaming."

"It was more like a nightmare in the middle of the day."

We stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall to Brad's room. The door was open and the guys were waiting for us, along with Thomas and Jenn.

"So what's up man you said that it was urgent."

"While I'm afraid that my parents just might try calling yours, and we have to convince them not to."

"Better yet how about we give them a better reason to."

"Jenn you can't be serious! Do you really intend to do that?" I glared across the room at her, seated perfectly calm next to Sean.

The guys hadn't even heard the idea yet but as her twin sister I already knew what she was planning. I quickly glanced at Sean.

"Though yeah you're right he will go for it. Besides what's the worst that they're going to do besides have Thomas drag you home for this."

She bounced her head back and forth, telling me that we were thinking the same thing. That was the worst that they would manage to do, but it would take the focus back off of me and Tucker.

"It is a good point, as long as you don't mind missing Jonathan's concert tonight."

"Ah, no sweat sis, besides Jonathan will understand. Any way I can call him anytime and catch another one."

"True."

"Excuse me, would you mind filling me in on just why I'll be dragging Jenn home? You know I hate when you two do that, besides no one but you ever know what the topic of the conversation is."

"Oh sorry Thomas, but if Sean's ok with it I was thinking of eloping."

Jenn turned to look at Sean and I watched as his jaw dropped open.

"You know Thomas I've always hated their conversations as well. When their talking, they are just as bad and Jess and Tucker. It's almost as if they exist in their own little bubble."

"Excuse me for a moment Adam, but Jenn, did you just ask me to…" Sean was coming around but apparently not enough to be able to finish his sentence.

"Marry you, Sean." Nate finished for him. "Yes, I do believe that she just asked you to marry her."

"So you mean I don't actually have to hang on to this then. I can actually use this now?"

He pulled a small box out of his pocket; in it was a wedding band set, perfectly matched to mine. He presented it to Jenn. "I didn't even manage to get it put away yet."

"Oh my god." Was all she could manage to say.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked Tucker.

"A perfect match to yours, Jessi. In fact they all are."

"What?"

"It's a complete set of ten, and I have the jeweler holding the pattern, just in case Thomas and Jonathan decide they want sets as well."

"What on earth possessed an idea like that?"

"Well when I went to buy yours Nate suggested that since we were family they might as well all match."

"Wow…Nate does have a brilliant idea every now and then."

"And Jess, you were the inspiration for it. In fact that's why Tuck chose the engraving he did, you were the inspiration for the song as well."

I felt my eyes widen as the guys just stared at me, watching as I finally realized what they thought was obvious all along.

"I can't believe that you didn't think that that was much more than just a coincidence."

"I thought he was just using song lyrics to sign his photos." I leaned over and bumped Tucker on the shoulder.

"Your mother had sent me a new batch of your photos that morning. The guys were trying to get me to go out on a date with them that night."

"He refused like always. His excuse was the same thing every time. 'It won't do any good guys; she has…"

"All my love always!" The guys all said in unison.

"We penned the song that night. Though we never thought that it would top the charts the way it did."

"Well then maybe I should inspire some more songs."

"Darling, you already did. Now can we fix this issue before my parents call yours?"

"I thought we already did, Jenn and Sean are getting married, so Thomas has to drag her butt back home. It's the perfect diversion and just what we need right now."

"I'm game," Jenn said and turned to Sean. "If you're proposing, then yes, Sean, yes!"

"Well let's make this official then." He slid the rings onto her finger.

"Hold up a second." I tossed Tucker my phone. "You have to get a picture of this. For once Jenn and I match. Down the road Mom is going to love this."

"Yeah, but I have a gut feeling that right now she's going to hate it."

"You can say that again, Brad. I'm going to go pack my bags if I'm going to have to drag you home."

Thomas got up and headed out of the room, looking rather pissed that he was about to get chewed out by Mom and Dad.

"I'm sorry, but thank you. We owe you big for this one."

"Yeah, well you're going to owe me for more than this one. I'm adding it to your list of IOU's, and let me tell you it's getting quite long." He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Something tells me he didn't want to leave quite yet."

"Well hey neither do I, but I'm doing this to protect you two."

"Thanks Jenn."

"Hey that's what family is for. Tuck would you mind emailing me a copy of that picture. I want to frame a copy for myself."

"Hey let me see it please Tuck."

He tossed my phone back and I forwarded the photo to Jenn.

It was the perfect shot; I had leaned over her shoulder and threw my arm around her neck. She had brought her hand up to mine so that our rings were together in the photo.

"Wait a minute; I want one more, guys please."

Without my saying a word more, they all stood up and threw in their hands into the circle with mine, Jenn, Tucker, and Sean; who had now moved his ring to his left hand along with Jenn. I snapped the picture, it was one that I would have to enlarge and buy a frame for.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be my parents. Is everyone ready for this?"

We all nodded at the same time. That's when my phone went off receiving a text message.

Jess last minute change of plans. Just play along.

I bumped Tucker again and showed him my phone. He just shrugged his shoulders, it was clear that he had as little clue as to what my brother was thinking as I did.

I tossed the phone to Brad, and he read the message.

"Ok so we just go with it, whatever it is." He said, and tossed my phone back.

Tucker's parents knocked on the door again.

"Okay I'm coming." Nate said as he got up to open the door to the hotel room.

"Nathan! How are you? It's been a long time since we saw you last." Howard said as he came through the door.

"Constance, Howard, how nice it is to see you again." Nate was being overly polite. "Please do come in."

He stepped back and ushered them into the room.

"Tucker dear, you said something about 'we' earlier and we just had to see what on earth it was that you meant by it. Though I do wish you would have explained downstairs so that we didn't have to come all the way up here."

"Guys I'm sorry, I hate to make you keep explaining this."

"It's ok Jess; we're here for you; just like we promised last night."

"Thanks Adam."

"You know that Tucker and Jess got married last night, but what you don't know is that we've all promised that no matter what the future holds for us, she'll have all of us to turn to for anything. As a matter of fact we all have each other."

"What?" Howard questioned.

"Oh…" The expression on her face was one of realization. "I get it. All my love always? Right?" Constance asked.

"Exactly Mom."

"So what about this baby?" Howard continued.

"She'll be raised by me and Jessi of course. The only difference is that like Jessi does now she will be able to go to any of the guys if she needs anything."

"Jennifer, what do you think about all this?" Constance asked.

"To be completely honest, I'm totally jealous. I want exactly what Jess has. That's why Sean and I are getting married. Tonight!" She held up her hand and showed them her ring.

"Howard, I think their taking this a little too far. I believe we really should call Jameson and Nicole and let them know what the girls are up to. It doesn't seem as if the boys have filled them in entirely."

Howard just nodded in agreement.

"That won't be necessary." Thomas said as he threw open the door to the hotel room, and seemingly hung up his cell phone. "I just got off the phone with Dad and let me tell you he is pissed off."

"What the hell happened?" Brad asked. "I thought we were in the clear."

"Well apparently some idiot photographer caught the wrong photo of Jess and Tucker, and well it ended up in today's issue." He held up a copy of the National Enquirer, recently purchased from the news stand in the lobby I guessed. "Needless to say it got back to Dad, and he just called to flip out on me. He's demanding that I bring the girls home today."

"What did you tell him? I hope to god you said no. There is no way that I'm leaving. You can't make me!" I grabbed tight to Tucker's waist, he'd have to physically pry me off of him to get me to go home. Though I knew that he would never actually make me leave and if I did I knew that Tucker would be following very close behind me.

Tucker threw his arm around me, best to make the most memorable performance possible. My tension eased as his touch reassured me that we were just playing along.

"I won't let you leave with her, she's my wife and pregnant with my baby. She goes, I go."

Whoa, did he ever sound serious. They were really good at convincing people that their way was right, and I was finally getting to see them in action.

"Constance, I think we better leave. It looks like Jameson has already found out what's going on here, I'd rather not be around when he decides to show his face personally to take them home. Come along dear, there is no need for us to be calling them now."

He grabbed a hold of Tucker's mom's hand and led her out of the room.

"Tucker darling, we'll call you later." She said just before closing the door behind her.

I sat up and breathed a sigh of relief as the door latched.

"That was close. Tell me what on earth ever gave you that idea, it was genius."

"You're telling me; after I left here I headed down stairs and hung out at the news stands. When my eyes fell on the tabloids, I figured if they could tell half-truths so could I."

"Thank you and it looks like you're not going to have to leave after all."

"True, but they still did get a photo of you. I already called Mom and Dad about it. It's a great shot, though the story could use a little work. They seem to think you're in love with Nate."

"Well I guess we can count on them to get some things right and still completely miss others."

"Hey at least they didn't point out the obvious."

"The baby?"

"Yep."

"Jess look at this photo, you can't even tell. You've been doing such a good job hiding your pregnancy when you're out in public."

I sighed as he handed me the magazine. I hated hiding my pregnancy from the world, but I reminded myself I was doing what was best for all of us.

I gasped when I saw the photos that they had taken; they were from the concert the week before. I had asked Nate to walk me back to the hotel room so that I could lie down for a while because I was exhausted, and Tucker would be tied up at the venue for another hour or so. I guessed that the photographer must have followed us from the venue back to the hotel, where they caught us sneaking into the room, simply trying to go unnoticed by the fans.

"Busted." Tucker burst out laughing, as he glanced over at the photos. "Cheating on me with Nate, how dare you." He continued laughing.

I just looked at him and laughed as well. "Well I thought since this was a five-to-one ratio, I might as well take advantage of the situation." I handed the paper to Nate so he could take a look. He looked at the photo and then looked up at me and smiled.

"Jessica!"

"What Brad? I can't play the field while I'm here? There you go ruining all my fun."

We all burst out laughing at that point.

When the laughter finally died down, I turned to Jenn.

"Well sis, since apparently Thomas just got us out of that situation, what are you going to do about you and Sean?"

"Oh…right…do you think I can keep it?" She turned to him and asked, as she was spinning the rings on her finger.

"Of course, but I want you to keep the engagement to me as well, though I don't know what you're going to tell your mother."

"I'll worry about that later, and yes we can stay engaged. Though don't you dare expect me to marry you before I graduate. As jealous as I am of Jess, I want to be out of high school and preferably college before I settle down."

"Fair enough, you pick the date."

"Ok what was yesterday?"

"March 15th, why do you ask?"

"March 15th it is. I want to share Jess' wedding anniversary. That is if it's okay with you and Tucker? I don't want to steal the glory." She said as she turned from Sean to me.

I glanced up and Tucker, he nodded, though I already knew that he would be ok with it.

"It's a wonderful idea, Jenn, in fact wait five years and we'll renew our vows when you get married. We'll make it a double wedding. Renee can be the flower girl."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Sean just stared at Jenn, waiting for a reaction.

"I couldn't wait that long either, but, I'm finishing high school first. Unlike Jess I am waiting until I'm eighteen."

"Fair enough, Sweetheart, I'll wait for you. When you're ready, I'll be right here beside you, holding your hand." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

It was nice to see my sister becoming a part of my extended family as well as my direct one.

"Well I guess that I better at least give this one back for right now anyway." She slid the wedding band from the set off of her finger and handed it to Sean. "You can give it back for my eighteenth birthday. We'll celebrate a month early."

"I love that idea, but don't you have to graduate high school first? I thought you wanted to wait."

"Eighteen is good enough for me. Graduation can wait; I want to be with you. If I happen to graduate high school as an Ashten instead of a Castleman, then so be it."

The conversation was interrupted by Brad's phone ringing. He glanced down at the caller id and then excused himself from the room. He was slowly starting to remind me of Thomas, before I learned of the guys.

"Excuse me, a second. I have to take this."

"Who do think that was?" I asked in general, confused that he would leave the room to take a phone call. There was very little that the guys kept from me. I knew all the day to day business that they conducted. I also knew my brothers well enough to know they could use a few lessons in sneaking around.

"Anna." Adam concluded. "She's been calling him almost every day since we left Miami. I think he's in love."

"I knew that there was much more of a connection between them, I could see it on his face while we were there. I don't think he wanted to leave her."

"You know we all go through it, every now and then. Most times we just let go and move on out of that town and on to the next. But it looks like this time he's not going to be able to do that."

"How do you guys handle it? Just walking away like that, the whole love them and leave them. I don't understand how it's so easy, to just have no emotional attachment."

"It's not Jess, believe me it's not. Do you know how many girls I wonder about? Where they are and what they are up to?" Nate answered.

"But all those girls you drag back to your hotel room or the bus? Don't you…" I just let the sentence trail off. I couldn't bring myself to discuss Nate's personal life while we were sitting with the rest of the guys.

"No Jess, I don't. I haven't for a long time. I mean I used to and all but I can't do it anymore. Most I ever do is stay up late and talk a lot, maybe even make-out with them, but that's all. Very, very, rarely do I ever let things go that far, and it only happens when I just have to have some. When I can't take it anymore, or when she's very good at convincing me I need to. I think that all the guys will agree with me on this one." He glanced around the room, all the guys were nodding, every one of them except Tucker.

"Well okay, almost all of them. Tucker was always the exception to the rule. I'm sure Sean will be following close behind, now that he's found Jenn. Brad won't be too far behind them, Adam's right; he's head over heels for Anna. I haven't seen him talk to another girl since he left her."

"And what ever did you do without me?" I turned to Tucker and jokingly asked.

Unfortunately he took me seriously and began to answer. "Well…um…I…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I got the picture, and believe me it was a bit more vivid than I wanted it to be."

"Well believe me when I tell you I was only ever thinking of you." He brushed my hair which I had left fall loose that morning, back behind my ear.

"Weren't we all?" Nate chimed in.

"Nathan, that's my sister you're referring to. Please don't cross that line." Brad stated as he came back into the room.

"Not to mention my wife!" Tucker added for emphasis as he got up to join Brad who was crossing the room towards Nate. Adam and Sean just sat on the bed, one on either side of Jenn, and stared at them.

"Brad. Tucker. Stop! I'm not going to have you two beating the crap out of Nate, over something like that. Besides I kind of find it flattering. So Nate, what does it take?" I asked more out of curiosity than really wanting to give it a whirl.

"Jessi! Seriously?" Tucker questioned me.

"Don't you think that it would be helpful if I knew where their switches were? After all we're living in such tight confines, that I probably should know what buttons to push and what ones not to."

"Well maybe later, I could show you? If it's ok with you and Tucker of course?"

"Jess, I…" Brad started to speak.

"No Brad, I actually think that it might not be a bad idea. That is of course if Jessi is ok with it?"

"What? Guys could you please give me and Tucker some time alone to discuss this. All I wanted was a verbal explanation. Apparently Tucker has a different idea, and that we need to discuss privately."

As the guys quietly shuffled out of the room, taking Jenn with them, Nate glanced at me and gave me a sorrowful look. He was wondering if he had crossed the wrong line, I wasn't so sure that he had. But, I also wasn't sure that Tucker was thinking straight, what could possibly be going through his head.

"Tucker, what is wrong with you?" I said as Adam closed the door behind him. "Why would you even consider something like that?"

"Jessi…please just hear me out here."

I nodded in agreement and perched beside him on the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'll listen, but, that's all I'm promising."

"First of all you have to understand this from a man's perspective, things like that are very difficult to explain to someone. It's much easier to show someone than to explain it verbally."

"Tucker, I get that, but what happens when I can't turn him back off?"

"I've thought that through as well, which brings me to my second point. This is Nate we're talking about, not some stranger off the street. I know that he respects you, and won't let things get too far."

"But what if he does? What if things get too far? What are you going to do then?"

"That brings me to my final point, it's not like he can get you pregnant."

We both burst out laughing.

"But no seriously, I've been thinking about this for a while now. Ever since that day out by the pool at the campground, when I saw the way the guys looked at you." He reached over and grabbed my hands in his before continuing. "I've realized that I can't spend every waking moment of the day with you. I can't be there to watch over you all the time, to make sure that the guys don't make the wrong move around you. I want to know that you're taken care of completely when I'm not with you. That you can get anything that you want or need from anyone of us, no matter what that might be. So I've decided that anything that you're okay with is okay with me."

"So you're seriously going to let me do this?"

"If that's what you want, then yes I am. Just promise me one thing."

"What? What is it that you need from me?" I was still stunned that he was willing to let me take this chance.

"That no matter what you do and who you do it with, you'll keep it all in the family. Me and the guys, and no more, that's all I'm asking."

"Fair enough, but I have a condition of my own."

"What?"

"That we do this tonight, upstairs in the penthouse, and you're sticking close. I don't want things getting that far, I want it to be only you that gets that part of me. Oh and I have a favor to ask you." I whispered my idea in his ear, but only because like always I could count on the guys to be leaning on the door listening, and he nodded.

"I'll make the call in the morning."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Tucker stuck close that night; just to make sure that I was okay with what was going on.

Where ever he had gotten the hair-brained idea that I needed to know how to turn the guys on and off I'll never know. I'd agreed to go along with it, but only after the guys also promised me that no matter what I did, or who it was with they'd always love me.

Over the course of the next few days I learned exactly what turned each of the guys on. Though I'd never planned to do anything with any of them other than Tucker, there were many nights when knowing how to turn them on worked wonderfully to my advantage. I could simply flip the switch and walk away, leaving them high and dry when I wanted to be left alone, just knowing that it would buy me at least an hour.

It worked wonderfully until the night Tucker decided that it was safe enough to leave me alone in the bus with Adam and Nate, while he took Brad and Sean out to dinner to discuss the situation with Sean and Jenn.

I was reaching the part in my pregnancy where everything had me so sexually wired all the time, and I desperately needed some right then and there.

The guys and I had an understanding that there was a line that they were not to cross unless I was the one who crossed it first. More or less it was because Tucker would give me anything I wanted regardless of what or who it was. If the guys crossed the line that would be unforgivable as far as he was concerned.

Nate was on the couch playing video games; Adam was sitting next to him rooting him on. I sauntered out and plopped myself down between them. "Boys..." I took the remote controller from Nate and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Before he could think of what to say to me, I put my hand on the back of his neck and yanked his face into mine.

"Help me here." I reached around behind me and yanked Adam's arm up around my waist.

He pulled me up onto his lap and looked at Nate, who was now breathing heavily in my face. "Is she about to cross that line?"

"Oh she already has." He pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing Nate was nothing like kissing Tucker. It didn't leave me weak in the knees, but it was just as invigorating. It was in that moment I realized that I was in love with all of the guys each in a uniquely different way.

"All my love always, right?" I asked when Nate finally pulled his face away from mine.

"Right." Adam answered as he spun me around and kissed me himself. When he finished he glanced up at Nate who nodded back and then looked at me.

"Only if you're sure." I nodded as I heard the bus door swing open.

"Hey guys." I heard Tucker call as he came in the door. "What did I miss?..." He glanced around and noticed me underneath both Nate and Adam. Who were still kissing me now all over my body. "Jessi, are you okay with this?"

I nodded again, and threw my hand out to grab him. "I started it."

He turned around quickly, "Brad, Sean, why don't you guys head on into the hotel, we're going to be busy out here tonight."

He spun quickly back to me and threw his jacket across the bus.

I heard the door close as I thought Brad and Sean left. Tucker slipped in between Adam and Nate and sealed his lips over mine.

With him sending his shockwaves through my system combined with the new sensations created by both Adam and Nate, my senses were so overwhelmed that I didn't come down off the euphoric high all that night.

I woke the next morning in the king bed at the back of the bus, with my head on Brad's chest, Tucker's arm draped over me, my feet tangled with Sean's, Nate's face up against my stomach, and Adam stroking my cheek as he lay on the other side of Brad. I knew the guys were close but I didn't realize until I'd woken up with them like that, just how close they really were.

I was still bouncing around among all of them, a few nights later, when Brad broached the subject we'd both been trying to avoid. "Jess, we need to talk." He wrapped his arm around me and guided me towards the couch.

"I know, it's just that my mind has been arguing with my heart over all of this and I'm still not sure who's going to win out in the end."

"I get it, I completely agree with you, I feel the same way almost like I'm at war with myself. My body keeps saying it wants you, my brain just keeps screaming she's your sister. I'm at odds here and I don't know where to turn."

I shifted around so that I could lean up against him. "I'm not sure what to do either, how can this seem so right yet so wrong at the same time."

"I wish I knew, I guess maybe if I would have been at home more often instead of gone for eleven years we wouldn't be here now."

"You're most likely right about that. Tucker and I would probably have like twenty or so kids by now, if you would have just come home at least once a month. I do know one thing though, the tight confines of this bus don't help this situation any. You're my brother after all, yet it doesn't seem to faze me somehow."

"You know, and I swear if you ever tell the rest of the guys I told you this I'll deny it, but you're the first girl who ever managed to get us to share one woman. Rest assured when I tell you quite a few have tried and failed."

"Well then….."

"I guess we're never going to sort out where we're supposed to be with this?"

"I guess not, let me ask you this…How do you feel about Anna? I know you talk almost every day."

"I love her Jess, if she was here it would make things even more complicated. The worst part is it doesn't even feel like I've cheated or anything. Do me a favor though?"

"Sure, bro anything."

"Never remind her that you're my little sister."

"Deal…lets just see where this continues to go, we have everyone to think about. It's not just you and me here it's all of us, Tucker, Nate, Adam, and Sean as well. We're going to have to keep everything well out of the eyes of anyone outside of our world, it seems this secret just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Jess, you're right we keep twisting ourselves deeper." Sean said as he and the rest of the guys set down with us.

"Sorry we couldn't help but overhear what you said." Nate continued.

"Jessi, if you want to continue this I won't stop you. You know I'll give you anything or anyone you want it doesn't matter who it is. You still have all my love always."

It was in that very sentence a light bulb must have popped on in Adam's brain. "You know I think that's the answer you two are looking for."

"He's right Brad, what we do or don't do is not going to matter, as long as you love me, you'll have all my love always."

"I love you."

"I love you too. All of you, as mixed up as this whole mess is. I wouldn't change any of it."

In just a few short weeks, I'd gone from having one loving husband to having five. Though the outside world would never see any of what went on behind the closed doors of our private world.

May rolled around quickly. I hoped that Tucker and the guys had long forgotten about prom, but to no avail.

"Tuck, come on please don't make me go!" I begged him when I found the prom tickets on the kitchen table a few days before prom.

"You're going Jessi, so please don't argue with me." He snatched the envelope containing the tickets out of my hand and threw them on the counter.

"So this whole let's spend spring break at the lake house?"

"A total sham. I had to get you back here somehow. Besides, we worked this into the schedule months ago."

"Tuck, it's a bad idea all around."

"Why? Just give me one good reason and we won't go."

"I'm eight months pregnant for starters." I gestured to my stomach. "Besides, you'll get noticed. We really don't need any of this getting back to my parents. Just imagine if they found out the entire truth."

He started giggling. "Oh, Jessi darling, you really didn't look at the tickets at all did you?" He picked them back up off the counter and took them out of the envelope, before sliding them across the table to me. "It's a masquerade. No one will know we're even there together."

"Tucker are you aware that there are twelve tickets here?" I asked, as I thumbed through them.

"That's the rest of your birthday present darling. We're all going, after all what good is it if you can't go without all your boys; I even managed to play the numbers right so that there's a date for Riley."

"Who?"

"Well, Kerstin was supposed to go with him. That was until Nate asked her. Your brother's taking Tiff, Sean's going with Jenn, and Tara and Alana are going with Adam and Riley."

"Riley and Alana? Yeah honey, that'll work. Their polar opposites."

"It may just work better than you think."

"Okay, then tell me how you plan on getting everyone else into prom, I doubt they will buy into the fact that you seem to believe that I'm married to all of you?" I questioned him.

"Well, Jess, that's where some brilliant genius on my part comes in." Brad said as he came up behind me, and slid his arms around my waist. "How are you feeling?" He asked and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Just fine, thanks. Now would you mind telling me just how you plan on getting in? You know they are tightwads with the rules, especially the age limit. Tickets or not they are not going to let you in."

"Darling, you're looking at the entertainment. I bet you can only imagine the looks on the faces of the prom committee, when Riley told them he could get Small Town Boys to play the prom."

"I'll bet that poor Elyse Strathmore, their lovely class president, probably fell out of her homecoming throne. She's a bigger fan then I am. She probably threw the tickets at him, just to see if he was lying to her." I giggled, after all she had only won the presidency based on the popular vote, and a nice check written by her daddy.

"So you'll go?" Tucker asked.

"Fine, I'll go. But what on earth am I going to wear?"

"Ahh…come with me." Tucker grabbed my hand and led me towards our bedroom. When the door swung open, there was the most beautiful gown laid out across the bed. It looked like it was straight out of the Victorian era.

"Oh. My. God. It's beautiful."

"We thought you'd like it.

"Thanks, it's perfect." I hugged them both.

"And that skirt should be enough to hide our little bundle of joy." Tucker added as he rubbed my stomach.

"I love you!"

"I love you too! Prom's Saturday. Everyone's coming to join us here tonight."

"After all I did promise Ri he could have spring break here with us. Tom is bringing them up later, when school lets out. We'll have a really good time."

"So where's everyone sleeping"

"We figured Jenn could stay with Sean and the rest of us could just sleep in here with you and Tuck. That way it would leave our rooms free for the girls."

"Sean should probably stay in here too. I don't want Jenn playing catch up. Mom and Dad would never forgive me."

"Sean wouldn't…"

"Oh, I know that Brad, but Jenn would."

"You honestly think our sister…"

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "Jenn and I have hit every major milestone up until recently together. Trust me when I tell you she's upset that I'm having a baby and she's not. I'd rather keep Sean where I can see him. Besides, I have big plans that involve all of you tonight."

"Ahh…..okay then fair enough, but you get to tell her."

"Oh yeah right, like I'm telling her what's really going on tonight. Now let's figure out dinner before everyone else gets here."

We headed back to the kitchen and plotted out a meal big enough to feed everyone.

All my friends arrived later that evening and I spent the next two days attempting to catch up with everyone. We kicked back on the lake front and poolside, the guys dominating most of my time. I even promised to let Ri throw an after party for the girls.

"You look wonderful Jess." Ri said as he got into the limo two nights later.

"Thanks Ri, I'll see you guys there."

"You sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"I wish I could, but I really need to show up and come in the back with the boys. If I show up by myself it might cause a stir as far as the paparazzi is concerned, they haven't been seen without me once on this tour and I don't plan on starting now. I'll catch up with you as soon as we get there." I closed the limo door and waved as the driver pulled out.

"You ready darling?" Tucker said as he came up behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I inhaled a deep breath and climbed into the other limo.

"I'll be right here with you the entire night." He laced his arm through mine.

"Don't you have a concert?" I asked.

"Save a dance for me then?"

"Of course darling. I'd planned on hanging with the girls and Ri most of the night anyway."

"Only as long as you promise to stay where I can see you. If you go into labor, I want to be the first to know about it."

"I promise to stay where I can see you as well. I wouldn't have it any other way either."

I cuddled into Tucker's side and put my legs across Brad and Nate for the rest of the ride to the school. I'd nearly fallen asleep by the time we got there.

"Well then, Mrs. Davenport. Welcome to prom." Tucker said as he exited the limo and held his hand out for me to follow him out.

"Thank you Mr. Davenport." I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Good luck! I love you!" I said as I slowly slipped my fingers from his unrelenting grasp, looked cautiously to see where the photographers were, hugged the rest of the guys knowing that I couldn't say what I wanted to while there were other eyes on us, and headed around the front of the gym, towards where Ri and the girls were waiting for me.

We danced the night away, while the guys sang their hearts out on stage. Tucker and I barely breaking eye contact most of the night, and when we did one of the other guys would pick up right where he left off. Elyse was staring constantly at him and then glancing at me trying to figure out who was hiding behind my mask staring back at him and hold all of the bands focus.

Once they announced the King and Queen they switched over to a few recorded songs to finish out the night.

The guys joined us off stage for the last few dances. Tucker making a bee-line straight for me; knowing that if he didn't he'd have to fight one of the guys for me, and ignoring Elyse when she tried to get his attention.

Tucker was right no one, other than the schools popularity queen, even really cared that I was dancing with him. The few others that did notice just assumed that it was a favor Riley had asked him for. Tucker and I were more than happy to play right into that belief for them.

No one even questioned the extra puffy skirt on my dress. The shear fact that I was in a dress at all was enough of a shock to keep most of them away.

I quietly slipped out the back when the boys did. We met back up at the lake house shortly thereafter.

"Ri…" I grabbed his arm and spun him around as he got out of the limo.

"What's up Jess?"

"I know its prom night and all but…"

"You want me to be careful, huh?"

"Please? One's enough for right now. I don't want you to have to deal with this as well."

"Thanks girl, but I'm already in this just as much as the rest of you are. I signed on for the long haul when I promised to help keep your secret."

"Oh Ri. I knew there was a reason I loved you." I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up and spun me like the guys were always doing.

"I love you too girl, but it looks like we better get inside." He said as he sat me down, grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the house. "I think that it's going to downpour at any given second. But if it makes you feel better I was going to crash out in the living room again tonight anyway." He grabbed my arm and led me into the house.

"It does, but you can stay in my room, I can keep an eye on you myself then. Listen, the guys have been sleeping on my floor for the last couple nights, you can join them."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing major." I couldn't even tell Ri that part of the truth, I knew he wouldn't handle it very well. "I'm just not trusting Jenn not to try and catch up to me intentionally. So I'm keeping Sean under a close watch."

"Well I think I can help you with that. He happens to have the highest score on ninety-five percent of those video games. That boy is going down. I'll just blow up the air mattress and sleep in the living room, so I can top his scores."

"Yeah well good luck with that, he takes the memory cards on the road with us." I sucker punched him in the shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later. I've got to get out of this forsaken dress."

"Knew it wouldn't last." He called, after me, up the stairs.

"Really funny Riley." I called back. "Nate, get in here and help me out of this damn thing." I grabbed him as he was coming out of the bathroom and yanked him in the bedroom slamming the door behind us.

"You let her do that? With him?"

"It's okay they're fine." I heard Tucker explain to Riley as he came down the hall and headed down the stairs.

I changed quickly out of my dress and headed back downstairs with Nate clinging to my hand tightly, to join Tucker and the rest of the guys. The girls were already upstairs gossiping about the night amongst themselves.

They kept texting me updates with all the really juicy details.

Did u c the look on Elyse's face when the guys danced w/ us

Did u c the shock on her face when she saw Jess' ring

That one was enough to break me out of the conversation with the guys.

"What!" I texted back, I must have screamed it out loud as well, because the guys all dropped what they were doing and looked at me.

"So you are paying attention." Kerstin said as she came around the corner into the kitchen. The questioning look on her face said she wanted to know why Adam now had his arms around me and was resting his head on my shoulder, but she brushed it off and kept talking. "We had to make sure, but truth be told you should have seen her staring at it. I'd bet she's debating who put it there and what it cost him."

"Kers…even I don't know the answer to that question." I told her.

"It's true." Tucker stated. "Jessi refuses to let me tell her what I paid for it."

"And I've told you I really don't want to know. I'd probably be too terrified to wear it if I did."

"Girl, are you ever going to let us get a good look at that ring?"

"You've seen it." I told Riley.

"Not since Tuck had it modified."

"How'd you find out?" I questioned him. "That was supposed to be our secret Tuck!"

"Sorry Jessi, he noticed what was I supposed to tell him.""Oh, alright…you should know any way." I slid the ring off my finger and handed it to Riley. He promptly turned it over, on the bottom of the band where there once had been five additional diamonds, there now sat five birthstones. One for each of the guys.

"Whose idea was that?" Kerstin asked, now hanging over Riley's shoulder; trying to get her hands on my ring.

"Mine. All the guys have been treating me individually as their wife." I stated. "Being here with them, well I'm surrounded by five guys that love me unconditionally. I had to do something that showed them I feel the same way about them. After all they wear rings, to show that their committed to me. This was my way of showing I'm committed to them."

"Well what happened to the individual diamonds?" Riley asked.

"That's the brilliant part." Tucker slipped his ring off and slid it across the counter to Riley.

"Neat."

The diamonds that had been removed from my ring to make room for the birthstones had been placed inside each of the guys rings, to finish out the circle of engraving.

"So how do I get one of these?" Kerstin asked still fingering my ring which Ri had handed to her.

"There's only one way." I told her.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Marry one of us?" Nate said as he came up behind her.

"What?" She questioned a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a complete set of ten. That way when the guys officially get married, their wives rings will match mine. It's our little way of saying welcome to the family."

"Really…" Kerstin said as she sized Nate up and down. "So how many of these are left?"

"Two. Mine and Adams. All the rest of them have been promised already." Nate answered her. "Come on; we'll see what we can do about it." Nate said as he led her out of the room and onto the sun porch.

"Be careful Nate!" I called after them.

"I will!" He called back.

"Let's go to bed Tuck it's late." I said and led him out of the room, collecting our rings from Riley on the way past.

I knew the minute I saw the look on the faces of the guys that Riley getting out the air mattress was the wrong thing to do; but I kept my mouth shut and just kept on walking. It was best not to warn him as to what would happen, and I giggled silently to myself as I headed the rest of the way off to bed.

"So you going to go help them?" I asked Tucker as I crawled into the half of the bed he wasn't sitting on.

"Only if you don't mind?"

"Oh I only mind if you don't video tape it so I can post it to the internet later."

"You've got yourself a deal darling. You sure you don't want to help us?"

"Nah…I've felt the wrath of Ri before. I'm washing my hands of this now. When you regret it later don't say I didn't warn you." I threw the covers up over my head as I laid down. "Oh and Tuck…"

"Yes…." He called from the doorway.

"Get me up early enough I want to see him swim back."

"Oh but of course Sweetheart. I wouldn't let you miss that for anything. Love you!"

"Always!" I called after him as he closed the door.

I wondered just how long it would take before Riley realized he was sleeping in the middle of the lake, after a couple of years camping with him, I knew just how soundly he slept.

"Good morning, honey." Tucker whispered softly in my ear.

"Morning, Mr. Davenport." I said as I rolled over to face him. "Is he up yet? Where'd everyone else go?" I asked as I realized that Nate wasn't still passed out on the other side of me.

"Do you realize he sleeps sounder than a dead man? Didn't even flinch, when we moved him last night."

"I take it he's not awake yet?"

"Nope. The guys are out there already taking bets as to how long he'll sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Seven A.M. I kind of figured he'd be up by now. We've even screamed at him a couple of times and all he does is loll his head from one side to the other. That kid just doesn't wake easy."

"Darling, he's a brick when he sleeps. Nate's easier to wake up then he is. That's why I always picked his room to sleep in on the class trips."

"They allowed co-ed rooming?"

"Shush…the school never knew. I couldn't manage to sleep ever with Jenn snoring so loudly, and she only ever does it when I end up sharing a room with her, I can't figure out why though. I used to sneak into bed with Riley when she went to sleep, I knew he wouldn't care if he woke up next to me and he sleeps so still that I could cuddle up and fall asleep."

"You wouldn't by chance know how to wake him would you?"

"Ah I take it you want to win the bet?" Tucker nodded his head slowly and I continued. "Darling that's where one of the secrets of being best friends with him comes in handy. Though I don't know what good it will do you with him being in the middle of the lake. I've never had to scream it at him before."

"Why's that?"

"Did you leave his cell phone on him?"

"No…it's on the coffee table. We made sure he didn't have it before we set him adrift."

"That's good, but normally I would call him and ask, though I hate to see it get wet, come on we will give it a try and I'll show you how to wake him." I grabbed Tucker's hand and lead him out lake side to where the rest of the guys were gathered still waiting for Riley to wake up.

"So can you put us out of our misery here, sweetheart?"

"Ah, Brad, you underestimate me. You simply have to threaten the one thing that he loves most."

"And that would be?"

"His Harley. Watch and learn." I walked closer to edge of the lake and sat down to watch the show. "Get over here guys you're not going to want to miss this."

I waited while the guys settled in on the beach beside me and then motioned for them to be silent. "Oh hey Riley…." I called across the lake to where he was still peacefully sleeping away floating out on the water. No matter how soundly he slept he always woke slightly to the sound of my voice. It was part of his protective nature towards me.

"Jess?" We faintly heard him mumble back.

I nodded to the guys as I continued. "I'm borrowing your Harley hun, I'll be back shortly….where are the keys?"

"There on the…….Don't you dare touch……" his astounding reaction was interrupted by his impressive splash into the water, as he abruptly sat up trying to prevent me from getting keys that weren't even in the same zip code.

"Good morning Riley!" I called out across the lake to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Jessica, just you wait until I get back to shore!"

I didn't have to wait for him because the guys and I had already made it back inside and were all sitting around the table waiting for him when he came dripping wet into the kitchen; snuck up behind me and gave me a huge wet hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Very funny. Why would you let them do this?"

"It was too funny not to. But they did it all on their own, I just failed to stop them."

"Yeah and you helped them wake me up."

"You'd would've slept for a few more hours if I wouldn't have woken you."

The next few weeks passed quickly. We pulled in and out of multiple cities for many concerts. It wasn't until we got to Indiana that my life would change again.

Indianapolis was to be just another stop on the tour. I was close to my due date, so the guys had me under a very close watch.

The last few weeks of my pregnancy had me exhausted and the guys who were trying to be nice, while keeping me safe, were letting me sleep as long as possible without disturbing me. I'd been drifting in and out when we pulled into the venue.

"Jessi?" Tucker came over and sat down next to me on the bunk.

"Yeah…" I answered groggily, as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Time to go inside. Come on, I'll help you." He reached to take my hands in his and help me up.

"Tuck, I can't. I'm too tired, besides my back hurts." I mumbled groggily.

"Well I'm not about to let you stay out here by yourself." He slipped his arms under me and carried me into the dressing room backstage.

"You need a hand there man." Adam called as Tucker kicked open yet another door.

"Clean off the couch quick, so I can put her down." I heard things being shuffled around quickly and they pulled their bags off the couch.

Tucker laid me down gently and kissed my forehead. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said as I settled into the couch.

Just as I settled into the couch comfortably there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Well now who on earth could that be?" Adam asked.

Before he could get to the door to answer it, it swung open and Jenn came bounding through the door.

"Hey boys! School let out for summer this afternoon, and I caught the next concord up here."

"You would, Sean's in the bathroom." I mumbled from the couch. "Oh and you should know that he's really good in bed." It wasn't unusual for the truth to spill from my lips when I was drowsy; the guys had heard an awful lot lately.

"What are you talking about, are you even coherent enough to know what you're saying?"

"Oh she's well aware of what she just said and it just so happens she knows what she's talking about. I'm sorry Jenn; it's just that around here Jess gets whatever or whomever she wants. If you no longer want to be here, because of your sisters little truth spree, I'll gladly drive you back to the airport after the show." Sean apologized as he came out of the bathroom.

I caught her by the wrist. "Don't break his heart on account of me, I love him too!" I told her.

"Hell no, Sean I'm here to stay. Besides we're twin sisters, we share everything." She plopped down on the couch by my feet. "So other than sleeping with my man, how are things going for you around here sis?"

"Great, at least until my back started killing me this morning."

"You don't think?"

"Don't even suggest it. If you so much as breach the subject, not one of them will go out there. I don't want you to even bring up the notion that I might be in labor to anyone of them until the concert is over. If you do there won't be a concert, because they will cancel it on the spot. Do you understand me?" I whispered to her.

"Is it that important to you?" She asked.

I nodded. "You bet, I don't want to stop them from doing what they love. Besides the fans need them as much as I do."

"But if you're going into labor, don't you think for once you should come first?"

"I come first every second of the day around here. Everything and everyone else play second fiddle to me; all I have to do is say something. Please let them come first tonight, besides I haven't even had any contractions yet." As soon as the words were out of my mouth the first contraction hit me like a brick wall. "Aw, hell!" I cringed farther into the couch cushions.

"Let me guess."

"Jenn, I swear you better keep your mouth shut about this. So help me if I can manage to get up off of this couch!" I struggled to try and sit up.

"Alright! I won't say anything, but the second this concert ends..."

"You can tell them whatever you want, but not until the last note is sung. It's only a few hours I'll be fine. Promise?"

"Promise."

There was a knock on the door, followed by the stage managers two minute warning.

"You coming Jess?"

"Not tonight, I'm tired. I think I'll just stay here and sleep tonight."

"Well then Jenn it's a good thing you're here then. You can fill in for your sister."

"What?"

"Just let your hair down, sis, from that distance no one will know that you're not me. It looks like you get to kiss Tucker tonight."

"Huh?"

"Jessi always kisses me good luck at the edge of the stage so the fans can see. She used to come out, but as you can see."

"I can't be seen by the fans right now." I was hit by my second contraction as I finished my sentence. "Now go on and go, you can't keep the fans waiting.Oh and grab my stage jacket on your way out there you can't be stage side without it."

"I love you, Jessi!" Tucker said as he came across the room and kissed me. "You going to be alright here?"

I nodded my head as Jenn glared at me from across the room, as she picked up my coat. She knew I was lying to him, I was in labor. "Go, please, I love you too!"

Jenn continued to glare at me as she closed the door behind her and the guys. She managed to make it to intermission without opening her mouth. If it wasn't for Adam coming back to the dressing room for the guys next change of clothing, they would have finished the concert that night.

"Hey Jess, how are..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before I was hit with another contraction.

"Aw, that one hurts."

"Jess... how long have you been in labor?" He half snapped at me as he crossed the room and scooped me up in his arms. The concert long forgotten about.

"Since we got here." I muttered. "Where on earth are you taking me?"

"To find Tucker, and then the bus. You can't deliver her backstage, I won't allow it." He said as he carried me towards the backstage area the guys changed in.

"Oh you're in charge now huh?" I questioned him, he didn't answer me.

"Tuck!" He hollered when we got within sight of the guys.

Tucker took one look at me in Adam's arms, instantly knew what was wrong with me and spun on Jenn. "I knew you were hiding something from us! How dare you?"

"I told her not to!" I screamed at him. "You guys have a concert to finish."

"No way in hell, the opening act can go back on. You're in labor." He reached to take me from Adam. "Let's go. I can't believe you hid this from me."

"But what about the fans?" I asked as he followed Brad out the backdoor to the bus.

"Screw the fans! You and this baby are more important to me than anything else. I think the guys will agree with me on this. Now you have a decision to make, we can take you to the nearest hospital, or you can do this right here in the bus with us."

"How's that going to wor..." My words were cut short by another contraction.

"I can do it Jess," Adam spoke up. "I've been getting the training from the stage doc. We didn't know where we would be when she decided to make her appearance. So I decided to be prepared."

"Adam, I could kiss you for this." I said as Tucker sat me down on the couch in the bus.

"Okay!" He leaned in to kiss me.

Tucker grabbed him by the shirt collar, and yanked him back. "Not now, Adam."

"Oh, come off it Tuck!" I stated. "The distraction might be nice right now."

"Well then they can just find other ways to distract you. You hear me guys, that baby's mine, so she's mine and mine alone until further notice. Do you understand me?" Tucker firmly stated.

The guys simply nodded, and went about finding ways to distract me during my contractions. It didn't work completely, but it did keep the worst of the pain away. Even starting a few rounds of "Steal the kiss;" this time made much more interesting because of Tucker not wanting the guys all over me. He kept interrupting every five minutes or so, so I'm still not sure who won that night with the longest kiss. I wanted much more from the guys than I could have imagined and once they moved me back to the king bed Tucker decided to fulfill my request and put my into euphoria. Once he discovered it muted out nearly all my pain he caved in and let the guys take turns. Renee was born about four hours later. I didn't get to hold her that night, except for a few short moments right after she was born, because the guys wouldn't put their daughter down.

They converted the extra bunk into a make-shift crib, and after Jenn put her to bed, took turns watching her throughout the first night. I never heard her really cry, by the time she got out the first whimper, one of them had her in their arms.

Renee and I got our Mommy, Daughter, time backstage at the concerts. For the few hours the guys were on stage, she was all mine. The minute they stepped out of the spotlight she became theirs again. One girl, five fathers, one mother, and the world at her fingertips.

It was exactly one year to the day we left that we were scheduled to come home. I didn't know how well Mom and Dad were going to take the news that Tucker and I were married and had a daughter but Renee was just so darn cute that I hoped Mom would take just one look at her and fall in love. My nerves were as ransacked as ever when the bus pulled up to the curb in front of the house. I turned to Tucker for comfort.

"It will be ok Jessi, please to remember that we have each other now and that's all we really need."

"I know Tucker; I'm just so scared of how my parents are going to take this news. Speaking of news there is something that I need to tell you before we go in. Would you mind waiting out here in the bus with me for a few minutes?" The others were walking past us on the way off of the bus.

Brad spoke as he slid past us, "Jess, that's not a bad idea. Why don't you two wait here and I will try to prepare Dad and Mom for the news you are about to break to them in a few minutes."

"Actually, Brad you might want to stick around for a few minutes and hear what I have to say as well. I don't want to go into that house just yet. At least not until you are all well aware of the whole story." I saw the guys pause at the door. "Actually you all might want to wait for a few minutes as well. I promise this won't take long. Nate, Sean, Adam, please have a seat and listen to what I need to tell Tucker." I turned to slowly face Tucker as he shifted Renee, in her car seat to the other side of him on the bench and took both of my hands in his.

"Tucker, honey, I know that this may come as a shock to you as Renee is only eight months old but I just want to make sure that everyone knew exactly what was going on before we walked into the house. And it's most important that I tell you first. Tucker, I'm pregnant again."

"Jess, you can't be serious!" Nate who had sat down next to Renee and started making comical faces to get her to laugh had decided to speak up.

"Nate not now, you can voice your opinion later, I would like to hear what my wife has to say."

"Thank you Tucker, and yes Nate I am serious, I'm having another baby. I wanted to let you all know before we went into the house. I didn't want to breach the subject under that roof again, it was hard enough the first time when I was pregnant with Renee and I really don't want to have a repeat of last year. I figured while we were coming clean about my marriage to Tucker and having Renee we might as well give them the whole truth." I looked around the bus to see that everyone was nodding with me in agreement.

Adam decided to speak up next, "Jess, just how far along are you?" I assumed that he was trying to figure out if he was the one who had fathered this baby.

"Dude I'm the one that should be asking that question, regardless of that child's biological father, I am her husband. Jessi?"

It was cute that Tucker had to remind them again, that technically I was his. I swear sometimes being in this bus was like I had five husbands, though they had promised me in Miami that's the way it would be. They would sometimes react with such concern when I was upset or become so comforting and understanding when I needed something. I had gotten so used to having them around all the time that no matter who I was sitting next to I always had a shoulder to rest my head on when I wanted to, or a hand to hold if I needed it. I had a different date every night of the week. Brad would take me out just to catch up with his little sister, and with the rest of the guys I would usually grab dinner and a movie. Tucker and I got four free babysitter's whenever we wanted to go out or catch sometime alone. I can't count the endless nights I fell asleep cuddled up to whoever else happened to be on the couch that night, Tucker would simply move me back to his bunk when he came in or was ready for bed. I felt horrible that anyone who was looking from the outside would surely assume that I was married to anyone of them. Tucker assured me that he didn't mind and that it was ok, "I don't care, you have all my love always. It will never matter to me what you do or who you do it with."

I tried to convince him that it mattered to me, and should matter to him, but to no avail. We would eventually come to the agreement that as long as it was the guys, 'the family' as we referred to each other, anything I was comfortable with was ok with him.

"A month…maybe two at the most. I thought something was a little fishy last month, but when I was a week late last night I just had to find out for sure. At least the knowledge this time didn't leave me nearly catatonic on the bathroom floor." I leaned in and rested my head against Tucker's chest.

"Guy's would you mind heading into the house, and giving Jessi and I a few minutes."

"Sure thing, did you want us to take Renee in with us?"

"No Sean, that's not necessary we will bring her in shortly we won't be very long, please try to prepare Mom and Dad for the news that we are about to break but don't actually break the news to them, I'm sure that Jessi would like to be the one to tell them. Sweetheart?" I nodded in reply. "Are you ready to face your parents yet?"

The guys were headed off of the bus, and on their way into the house.

"I guess it's better to get it over with. Now's better than never, I suppose it's time that my parents meet Renee. Do you think that they will love her as much as you and I do?"

"I don't see how they couldn't, and with her other four Dads already in there to back us up I don't see how anything bad is going to come out of this." He reached down to pick up Renee and her carrier. "Come on little girl it's time that you meet your grandparents."

"Here let me carry her, we really don't need to take that entire seat in there." I held out my hands toward Renee and she reached up for me. Tucker took her out of her car seat and placed her in my arms. "Come see mommy."

"You know I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful you look holding my baby in your arms." He put his arm around me and guided me gently off the tour bus and towards the house.

I was as nervous as ever when we reached the door. "Tucker, don't let go, I can't do this alone."

"It's ok, I've got you. Remember that we're not alone in this; every one of the guys has both my back and yours. It's going to be ok." He reached for the door knob and swung the door gently open. "Welcome Home Mrs. Davenport."

I slowly walked through the door not knowing what to expect on the other side. I could hear the family in the living room. They all sounded so excited that we were home, yet here I was about to bust up the party. Tucker grabbed my free hand and I shifted so that I was standing behind him as we walked into the living room.

"Tucker how are you? Where's Jessica?"

"Fine Mom, thanks for asking. She's right here, though we have something that we need to tell you." I peeked out from behind Tucker to see how Mom and Dad were taking the mention of news.

"Jessica? Honey? Why on earth are you hiding behind Tucker?"

"Because I'm terrified of you."

"Why on earth are you afraid of us? We're your parents, sweetheart there is nothing you could say or do that would make us not love you."

I felt Tucker squeeze my hand tighter, his way of reassuring me that my Mother was right, and he was here no matter what happened. "It's ok." He whispered to me.

I shifted my weight so that I was standing next to Tucker, Renee still securely tucked in my arm, my hand still holding tightly on to Tucker's. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Renee Elizabeth Davenport." I paused as I watched Mom take a deep gasping breath and her hand moved automatically to her throat. As she got up to cross the room towards me and Tucker, I noticed the rest of the guys shift slightly towards us automatically, ready to protect their daughter. Mom held her arms out as she gradually closed the void between us.

"She's beautiful Jess, she reminds me of you when you were this little, in fact she looks almost exactly like you, may I hold her?"

I looked at Tucker, and then glanced to the rest of the guys, and back to Tucker. Would they be ok with this, as over protective as they were, I worried that they might object, to me handing her to her own Grandmother.

After looking at the guys as well, Tucker nodded again reassuring me that this was fine. "It's ok, Jessi."

I cautiously handed Renee over to Mom, and leaned in to put my now free arm around Tucker's waist. That's when Dad, who had remained silent for the last few moments, decided to finally voice his opinion. The entire atmosphere of the room paused for a second as we waited for a reaction from him. "Tucker, son, you have some explaining to do? In fact you all do." He turned his head as he gazed at the rest of the guys, I could tell that his focus was centered on Brad. After all Brad was the one who was supposed to be making sure that nothing happened to me while we were gone.

"Take it easy on them please Jameson, the fact that they didn't just ship her home when this happened, says a lot."

"Um, Mom…" I knew I told them we were telling the whole truth but I had no clue that Sean was planning on taking it that far.

"Sean, you're not about to tell us she was pregnant when you left are you?" Dad's threatening undertone was scaring me. He looked like he was about to launch himself out of his seat and pounce on Sean for even suggesting the truth.

"Renee's why I took Jessi with me; I couldn't leave her here not when she was pregnant with my child and needed me. Besides these girls are my world, I could never leave them." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, though I was still clinging tightly to his hand and wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"Nate, Sean, Adam, Brad, would you please excuse us for a little while? Seeing as you all had a part in this, I will deal with you later. Right now, Nicole and I need to talk to Jessica and Tucker alone."

"Sean, would you mind," he looked over at me when I called his name. "Taking Renee with you? I'm sure that Thomas would love to see her, what's it been three months since he's seen her last? I'm sure that Jenn would love to see her again as well."

"Something like that. Sure not a problem Jess." He reached to take Renee from my mother's arms. I was shocked that she relented so easily and gave her to him. The way she was clinging to her, I thought that she would never give her up.

"Thanks." I nearly whispered as he walked past me on his way out of the room with my daughter in his arms and the rest of the guys close on his heels.

"Thomas knows?" Dad questioned.

"He's known since before we left, we told him right after we told Brad. Jenn knows too, in fact she was there with us the night Renee was born. Jamie however is still out of the loop, couldn't trust her to not let it slip out."

"Da Da" I heard Renee say from the hallway, where I knew that the guys were probably hiding out just trying to overhear something, if it involved me or Renee you could count on them listening in just to make sure that everything was going to be ok. It was so cute when she said it, I couldn't help but smile, though I wondered who she had called Da Da this time.

"Guys, please?" I said hoping that they would go upstairs.

"Not fair Sean! That's everyone but me now!" Just like Nate to complain when he wasn't the one who was getting the attention from the girl.

"Well then here you take her, maybe you'll get lucky."

"Come to Da Da Renee." Nate cooed.

"Guys, please?" Tucker repeated.

"We're going, we're going" Adam called back as I finally heard them tread up the stairs.

"Jessica, dear, did your daughter just call Sean Da Da?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Mom, she calls them all Da Da, well everyone but Nate now, I'm not quite sure she knows the difference. It's not like anyone of them would deny it anyway. They have all been coaxing her on since she started making coherent sounds. The bus sounded like a broken record for the longest time. All I kept hearing from everyone was Da Da Da Da."

"But, we just assumed that Tucker…he is isn't he?" She shifted her eyes from Tucker to me. "You didn't…did you?" Seriously my mother was questioning whether or not my husband had fathered my child. I really loved the way she always seemed so oblivious to the obvious.

"I would like to think that that is solely between Jessi and me. What she does and doesn't do with me or anyone else for that matter is no one's business but mine and hers, and yes she's mine, one hundred percent, my sweet little daughter is mine." He was gently pulling me towards the couch so that we could sit down, though I had finally released his hand, I still hadn't released my grip from around his waist; I was almost too petrified to let go. Tucker was upset alright, I could feel just how tense he was and could tell by the ever so slight tone in his voice. But he was still defending me to my own parents. Something was telling me that this could turn out to be a very lengthy conversation. Here's to hoping that they kept it short and sweet.

"Well now that we are alone, we would like to discuss your future." Dad was adamant that we discuss this right now.

"Dad, please do we have to do this right now? We just got home."

"And you brought your daughter with you. That warrants us having this discussion now!"

"Your Father's right Jess, we do need to discuss the future for you two. I refuse to let you two leave this room until we have a set plan in place. I doubt that either of you would object to getting married, just look at the way you are always clinging to each other. I will call the minister when we are done here. You will be married in the morning."

I couldn't help it; I looked up at Tucker and laughed. "Do you want to be the one to tell them or should I?"

"How's about I get this one and you can have the next one, Mrs. Davenport."

"Why thank you Mr. Davenport."

"Wait…you two are already married?" Poor Dad looked like the worlds most befuddled man right now, I think he was hoping for the shotgun wedding. His only chance to force someone to do the right thing. Too bad he wasn't going to get one, at least not mine and Tuckers; we had made sure of that.

"It'll be a year in March. You didn't think that I would let my daughter be brought into this world without a proper family in place did you, sir?" Tucker was respectful as always to my father. Even under these circumstances I couldn't be happier to have him by my side.

"I sure as hell hope not. I trust that you will stand beside my daughter and raise that precious baby properly?" He was gawping straight at Tucker right now. I was a little worried that he might still follow through on his previous threat to kill him.

"Don't worry Dad; I'm committed for the next eighteen years."

"Tucker it's more like nineteen maybe twenty, you're stuck helping me raise this one too." I moved his hand from my waist to my stomach, and watched as Mom's eyes followed my hands, Dad noticed too.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Baby number 2." Tucker elaborated. "We couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I. Besides you did say that I had to come back in the same condition I left here in." I leaned in closer and put my head on his shoulder. I knew that this is where I belonged forever.

"We're all here, stuck helping you, Jess. We're not going anywhere. Besides that kid could be anyone of ours." Brad said as he reentered the room.

Tucker and I both frantically motioned to Brad to stop talking and shut up but it was already too late.

"What!" Dad screamed. "Your own sister, let alone another man's wife. How could you!"

"Dad, when it comes to them I get anything I want, it doesn't matter what or who it is."

We were interrupted by Jenn's screams from upstairs. "Yes, yes, most certainly yes!"

Tucker, Brad, and I just looked at each other. "Sean proposed again!" We all said in unison.

"Oh no you don't one daughter is enough!" Dad screamed again and flew out of the room and up the stairs. Mom and Brad close on his heels.

Leaving me and Tucker alone in the living room, in a house where I was surrounded by my very loving and still growing family.

END


End file.
